Meet & Greet
by PsychoGirlLoserkid
Summary: Schöne, romantische Story, mit plötzlichem Ende. Aber lest selber


Meet & Greet, right or wrong  
Also alles fing damit an, dass mir Busted im Tv, auf irgendeinem Musiksender mit ihrem Song "What I go to school for" auffielen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, eigentlich steh ich ja auf eine andere Art von Musik, aber sie hatten irgendwas, irgendetwas was mich stutzig werden ließ. Ich beschloss mal ein paar Nachforschungen über diese Band anzustellen, auch nur mit dem Erfolg, dass ich immer noch nicht wusste wieso sie mich so faszinierten. Als ich dann in der nächsten Jugendzeitschrift die mir in die Finger kam, auch noch ein Meet & Greet ausgeschrieben war, kam mir eine Idee. Wieso sollte ich, auch wenn ich nicht der Super-Fan bin nicht einmal da mitmachen. Und tatsächlich, einen Monat später bekam ich einen Brief, etwas dicker als alle sonstigen Briefe. Ich wunderte mich schon von wem er war, den ich hatte längst vergessen, dass ich überhaupt mitgemacht hatte. Aus lauter Neugierde riss ich den Brief schon an der Haustür auf. Und ??? ICH HATTE GEWONNEN!!! Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich durfte nach London um Busted zu treffen. Ich flippte aus, und natürlich musste ich es erst mal allen meinen Freundinnen erzählen. Das Treffen sollte schon in 2 Wochen stattfinden und ich konnte mich schon jetzt nicht mehr auf andere Sachen konzentrieren. Was soll ich anziehen? Was soll ich ihnen sagen ? Werden wir uns verstehen ? Und und und ........ . Die 2 Wochen waren furchtbar. Ich hatte aber zum glück noch mal einen Shoppingtag mit meiner besten Freundin eingelegt, und wir waren fündig geworden. Ich hatte ein Superoutfit. So konnte ich wenigstens bei den Jungs sehen lassen. Ja, und da war dann auch schon der Tag des Treffens gekommen, ich war total hyperaktiv und mega nervös. Am Tag zuvor bin ich von der Redaktion abgeholt worden und wir sind nach London geflogen. Ich wurde in einem nicht mal schlechten Hotel untergebracht und hatte noch Zeit mich in der Nähe umzusehen. Aber eigentlich konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht auf die Stadt konzentrieren sondern dachte die ganze Zeit an den nächsten Tag. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen und ich hatte auch im Moment keine beste Freundin da die mir die Nervosität nehmen konnte. Es war so furchtbar. Aber wieso rege ich mich eigentlich auf, sind doch nur ein paar normale Typen, oder??? Oder auch nicht, ich wusste immer noch nicht, was mich überhaupt dazu bewegt hatte damit zu machen. Im Moment dachte ich nur, wieso hab ich das getan, was mach ich eigentlich hier. An meiner Stelle hätte ein wirklicher Superfan stehen sollen, nicht ich. Ich war ja noch nicht mal ein Fan von dieser Band. Es zerfraß mich fast. Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken. Auch in der Nacht fand ich keine Ruhe, immer gab es irgendetwas oder irgendeinen Gedanken, die mich davon abbrachten einzuschlafen. Es war furchtbar, doch irgendwie hab ich es dann doch geschafft und ich konnte ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden. Oh Gott, der nächste Morgen war der einzige Horror. Ich hatte natürlich verschlafen, die Redakteurin weckte mich zum Glück noch rechtzeitig, dass ich mir nach dem gehetzten Stylen noch ein kleines Frühstück reinstopfen konnte. Natürlich verfolgte mich auch in diesen Momenten die furchtbare Nervosität. Sie war sogar noch schlimmer als zuvor. Ich dachte, nur oh Gott, wie wird wohl der erste Tag verlaufen. Denn ich sollte ja nicht nur für einen Tag da sein sondern die Jungs eine ganze Woche begleiten dürfen. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, was wenn wir uns nun nicht verstehen, dann wäre ich eine ganze Woche hier, ohne Freundin oder einen anderen Rückhalt. Der blanke Horror. Nun ja, etwas verspätet, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum gemeinsamen Haus der Jungs. Ich wurde immer nervöser, die Redakteurin sah mich schon etwas komisch an, als ich nur noch auf dem Sitz rumrutschte. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr still sitzen, ich war nun hellwach, aber ich konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, in weniger als zehn Minuten sollte ich vor ihnen stehen, was werden sie wohl von mir denken. Was werden wir den ganzen Tag machen. Ich wäre am liebsten davon gelaufen. Die zehn Minuten gingen schnell um, zu schnell für mich. Wir standen nun in der Auffahrt zu dem Haus von Busted. Ich traute mich nicht aus dem Auto. Die Redakteurin musste schon etwas auf mich einreden, bis ich aus dem Auto kam. Da ging auch schon die Tür auf. Ich bekam einen Schock und konnte mich nicht mehr rühren. Charlie und James kamen hinaus. Total überdreht. Dann Matt der die beiden anderen erstein mal bei Seite schubste. "Hi, Jungs, na wie läufts" die Redaktion begrüßte die Jungs erst mal und sie sprachen eine Weile. Ich kam mir in diesem Moment ziemlich überflüssig vor und hätte am liebsten kehrt gemacht und wäre zurück ins Hotel gelaufen und hätte mich unter der Decke verkrochen. Ich hoffte die Redaktion würde mich vorstellen, denn ich könnte jetzt kein Wort herausbringen. Obwohl ich sonst eigentlich sehr offen mit anderen Menschen umgehen konnte, kann ich es mit fremden nicht, ich verstumme regelrecht. Genau in solchen Momenten wie hier. Doch zum Glück bemerkte die Redakteurin in diesem Moment, dass ich ziemlich verloren daneben stand und sie half mir. "Also Matt, James, Charlie hier ist euer Besuch, Lea, seid ja nett zu ihr." Sie schob mich vor sich. "Hi" mehr als dieses mehr oder weniger leise hi brachte ich im Moment nicht raus. "Hi, wie gehts??" Matt war der erste der mich begrüßte, und zugleich zog er mich mit ins Haus, die anderen hinterher. Ich war ziemlich verstutzt. Aber eigentlich froh. Draußen war es nicht gerade warm und meine Backen waren schon leicht bläulich vor Kälte.Drinnen staunte ich nicht schlecht. Ich hatte es mir ziemlich nobel vorgestellt oder total chaotisch, da es ja Jungs sind, die hier ganz allein wohnen, aber ganz im Gegenteil, es war sehr gemütlich, mit Teppichboden, bequemen Sofa, usw. Zwar doch ein bisschen chaotisch, aber völlig normal. Ich brachte kein Wort raus. Zuerst zeigten sie mir mal das ganze Haus, angefangen natürlich im Keller, wo sich ihr Probe- & Partyraum befand. Dort unten sah es aus. Natürlich nicht aufgeräumt, die Jungs hatten wahrscheinlich einige Parties hier unten steigen lassen. Aber das war mir ziemlich egal, schließlich sieht es bei mir auch nicht immer toll aus. Grade wenn ich meine Nullbockphase habe. Dann die Schlafzimmer, jeder hatte eins, Die sahen ziemlich sauber aus. Aber wahrscheinlich lag das daran dass sie sich wohl eher im Keller oder im Wohnzimmer aufhielten. Alles in allem war ich ziemlich überrascht. Als nächstes machten wir es uns im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa gemütlich, ich sah mich noch einmal richtig um. "Na, gefällts dir ??" wollten die Jungs wissen . " Ja, richtig gemütlich hier." Ich konnte immer noch nicht ganz mit der Sprache rausrücken. Ich war noch zu baff und geschockt. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Charlie was zu trinken geholt. " Kennst du Need for Speed ??? " fragte James . "Ja klar, hab ich auch zu Hause." So langsam schmolz das Eis. Die nächste Stunde beschäftigten wir uns damit uns gegenseitig bei NfS zu schlagen. Ich gewann einmal, aber auch nur weil die Jungs sich zurückhielten. Ich hab es beim Spielen genau gemerkt. Mir wars aber in diesem Moment ziemlich egal. Ich fands schön mit ihnen zu spielen. Ich hatte aber mittlerweile den Spaß am Spiel verloren und wollte mich noch etwas umsehen. Also ließ ich die anderen weiterspielen und sah mich ein bisschen im Wohnzimmer und im Partyraum um. Nach einer Weile machte ichs mir dann im Partyraum gemütlich und las ein bisschen in den Zeitschriften die herumlagen. Auf einmal erschreckte mich irgendwer von hinten, wie immer wenn ich mich richtig erschreckt ließ ich einen kleinen Schrei los und drehte mich um. Matt lachte sich darüber tot dass man so schreckhaft sein konnte. Ich fand das nicht lustig. "Na, hast du dich gründlich umgesehen ?? Die anderen sind im Moment nicht von der Konsole wegzukriegen, also was wollen wir machen ???" Ich konnte nur mit den schultern zucken. "Gut, wenn dir nichts einfällt" er schnappte sich seine Gitarre und probierte aus ob sie auch richtig gestimmt ist. Er setzte sich neben mich und fing an etwas zu spiele, es war schön. Ich wusste auch langsam was mich so an ihnen fasziniert hatte. Sie waren so crazy und so durchgeknallt, ihnen fällt ständig eine neue Dummheit ein. Und ich hatte mich ein bisschen in Matti verliebt. Im Tv war er immer der Chaotischste von allen. Aber hier war er total lieb. Und wie er spielte........ Es war einfach himmlisch, ich fühlte mich auf einmal so geborgen. Es war ein umwerfendes Gefühl. Und dann sang er, nur für mich. Ich hatte totale Schmetterlinge im Bauch, und was er sang, alles war wie im Traum. Ich konnte ihn nur noch anschauen. Wie süß er doch aussieht. Seine braun-grünen Augen, seine Dunklen Haare. einfach süß. Doch dann hörte auf einmal auf zu spielen und zog mich zu sich ran. Seine warmen Hände, ich genoss das Gefühl in um mich zu haben, zu spüren dass es da ist. nun, da saß ich nun eng an ihn gekuschelt und wir flüsterten uns nur leise ins ohr um diese himmlische Atmosphäre nicht zu zerstören. "Ich hab dich wirklich gern" "Ich dich auch" antwortete ich. Es war schon sehr spät geworden, ich merkte wie die anderen, mal die Treppe herunter geschlichen kamen um zu sehen was wir machen, aber ich glaube wie sie uns so aneinander gekuschelt gesehen haben sind sie leise kichernd wieder hoch gegangen. Eigentlich auch gut so. Ich war müde, aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall hier weg. Es war so schön in seinen Armen zu liegen. Ich glaube wir waren beide geschafft von diesem interessanten Tag und so schliefen wir zusammen eingekuschelt auf dem Sofa ein. Einfach toll. Der nächste Morgen war der schönste den ich seid langem erlebt hatte. Ich wachte in Matts Armen auf und bemerkt wie er mich beobachtete. Er musste schon etwas länger wach sein. "Na ? Gut geschlafen?? " "Wunderbar" antwortete ich. Da kamen auch schon die anderen zwei reingestürmt.......... "Na ihr Turteltäubchen ??" sagte Charlie neckend. Da flog ihm auch schon mein Kissen ins Gesicht, es fing eine lustige Kissenschlacht an. Ich und Matt gegen die anderen. Es ging eine ganze Weile so weiter, bis die anderen beiden irgendwann aufgaben. "Hey wir sind doch ein super Team" meinte Matt zu mir und umarmte mich stürmisch. Die anderen zwei sahen belustigt zu wie wir und anstrahlten. Dann plötzlich klingelte es. Wie auf Kommando flitzen Charlie und James gleichzeitig los um zu sehen wer als erster an der Tür ist. Matt und ich konnten uns gar nicht rühren. Wir konnten uns in diesem Moment einfach nicht losreißen. Es war zu schön. Ich denke wir wussten beide was jetzt kommen würde. Unsere Gesichter näherten sich immer weiter, und weiter...... . "Hallo, ihr zwei. " unterbrach uns auf einmal die Stimme der Redakteurin. "Oh, habe ich euch gestört? tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich wollte doch sehen wie es dir geht. Ich war gestern schon mal da um dich zurück ins Hotel zu bringen, aber als ich so gesehen habe wie ihr hier zusammen auf dem Sofa gelegen habt, dachte ich mir ich sollte euch lieber nicht stören." "Ist schon ok." sagte ich. Aber es war es nicht, sie hatte uns leider grade in einem der schönsten Momente gestört. Wir sahen uns etwas traurig an, aber wir wussten beide dass uns das nächste mal keiner davon abhalten konnte uns zu küssen.... Wir gingen erst mal alle hoch um zu frühstücken, ich hatte furchtbaren Hunger. Als wir also alle versammelt so am Küchentisch saßen, ich natürlich ganz nah bei Matt, sprachen wir über gestern. Mir ging die ganze Zeit der Vorfall von vorhin nicht aus dem Kopf, wieso musste die Redakteurin gerade in diesem Moment herein kommen. Ich war enttäuscht, nein ich war sauer. Es war der perfekte Moment gewesen... Ich merkte in diesem Moment gar nicht, dass die Redakteurin mit mir sprach. Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft. "Hallo ???Lea, hörst du mir überhaupt zu ?? Hey.. " " Äh, ja was ?? " "Hey, Süße, träumst du ?? " Matt sah mich lieb an. "Tschuldigung, war grad mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. Was hatten sie gefragt ? " "Ich wollte wissen ob du heute wieder hier übernachten willst ???" "Darf ich denn ??" ich sah die Jungs fragend an. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und ich bemerkt einen etwas flehenden Blick von Matt. "Klar, also von uns aus kann sie gern hier bleiben. Denn ich denk Matt will sicher noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen." sagte James grinsend zur Redakteurin gewand. In mir jubelte schon alles. Toll, dann kann ich noch viel mehr Zeit mit Matt verbringen. "Aber es gibt noch ein Problem, du musst deine Eltern fragen, sonst bekommen wir noch Ärger." " Ach denen ist doch egal wo ich bin! " mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken, damit es die anderen nicht mitbekommen. " Die brauchen sie gar nicht anrufen, die sagen so und so ja." Anscheinend hatte Matt doch mitbekommen dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, und wollte mich in den Arm nehmen, doch ich konnte in diesem Moment nicht. Ich musste einfach raus, weg, einfach weg. Ich rannte aus dem Haus........ Ich rannte und rannte, mir liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Wieso musste ich immer wieder auf meine Eltern angesprochen werden. Ich hatte schon fast vergessen wie schrecklich es meistens zu Hause ist. Meine Gedankten hatten sich die ganze Zeit nur um mich und Matt gedreht. Doch jetzt....., ich brach heulend zusammen, nach ein paar Minuten sah ich mich um, wo war ich ?? Ich wusste es nicht. Es war irgendein kleiner Park mit einem See in der Mitte. Die Tränen liefen mir immer noch heiß die Wangen runter. Ich war total außer Atem und musste unbedingt eine Pause einlegen. Ich setzte mich auf eine in der Nähe liegende Bank. In diesem Moment gingen mir so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wie sollte es weitergehen ??? Was soll aus mir und Matt werden ?? Schließlich muss ich ende dieser Woche wieder zurück. Werden wir uns dann je wiedersehen ?? Wird er mich bald vergessen, bin ich nur so ein Lückenfüller ??? Ich konnte beim besten Willen meine Gedanken nicht ordnen, ich war viel zu durcheinander, alles stürzte so auf mich ein. Ich vergrub mein von Tränen überströmtes Gesicht in meinen Händen. So saß ich wohl eine Weile da. Plötzlich merkte ich wie sich jemand neben mich setzte. Ich wollte nicht aufsehen wer es war. Niemand sollte mich so sehen, ich wollte jetzt einfach allein sein. Ich drehte mich weg. Ich ahnte schon dass die anderen mir gefolgt waren. Ich hörte an dem Knirschen der Kieselsteine dass jetzt auch de anderen mich entdeckt hatten. "Hey, wasn los ?" An der Stimme erkannte ich dass es Charlie sein musste. Doch er verstummte sogleich. Ich wusste nicht wieso, Matt musste wohl irgendein Zeichen gemacht haben dass er still sein soll. Ich konnte sie nicht anschauen. Es war mir zu peinlich. Wieder knirschten die Kieselsteine, ich merkte dass ich wieder allein mit Matt war. Er legte seinen Arm um mich und wollte, dass ich ihn ansah, ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte mich wegdrehen aber sein Griff wurde fester und ich musste ihn ansehen. Die Tränen liefen mir immer noch die Wangen herunter. Er strich die mir mit der Hand weg. Ich hatte plötzlich das unbeschreibbare Verlangen in ganz fest zu umarmen, ihn festzuhalten und nie wieder loszulassen. Ich drückte mich an ihn. Es tat so gut. Die Tränen flossen, noch viel mehr als vorher. "Na ? Gehts jetzt besser ??" fragte mich Matt nach einer Weile. Ich hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen und genoss nur noch die Nähe. "Ja" brachte ich mit heiserer Stimme heraus. Er schob mich sanft ein Stück zurück. Jetzt sah ich erst richtig wo ich mich befand. Es war ein wunderschöner Park. Einige Schwäne schwammen auf dem kleinen See und suchten nach Nahrung. Dann ging mein Blick zurück zu Matt. Wir sahen uns an. Und wieder stieg diese unbeschreibbare Kribbeln in mir auf. Der Schmerz von vorhin war verschwunden, zumindest für diesen Moment. Unsere Gesichter näherten sich. Und dann trafen sich unsere Lippen. Sie waren so weich .... einfach himmlisch..... Ich wünschte dieser Augenblick würde niemals enden. Aber ich merkte dann Matt nach einer Weile nicht mehr ganz mit den Gedanken bei der Sache war. Ich stutzte. Ich wusste, dass er über vorhin nachdachte, wieso ich fortgelaufen war als wir auf meine Eltern zu sprechen kamen und wieso es mich so mitgenommen hatte. "Du möchtest sicher wissen was los war." Ich konnte nicht richtig reden. Ich merkte wie meine Stimme immer rauer wurde, ich flüsterte nur noch. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. "Es ist schon besser geworden aber ich habe noch mit niemandem jemals darüber gesprochen." Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ich weiterreden konnte. Ich musste erst meinen Mut zusammenreißen. Er merkte wohl dass es mir sehr sehr schwer fiel damit herauszurücken und nahm meine Hand. Es tat gut ihn zu spüren. "In meinem Leben ist bisher schon ziemlich viel schief gelaufen. Ich bin die Jüngste zuhause. An mir bleibt immer alles hängen. Ich kann nie etwas richtig machen. Ich war och sehr jung als meine Eltern anfingen mich für jeden kleinen Fehler anzubrüllen. Aber das allein war ihnen nach einer Weile nicht mehr gut genug. Ich war immer der Sündenbock für alles. Hatte meine Mutter schlechte Laune, machte mein Vater mich dafür verantwortlich. Dann... dann" Ich musste wieder stocken. " Dann fingen sie an. Ich bekam des öfteren Ohrfeigen. Und auch eine Tracht Prügel. So lief es über Jahre. Niemals konnte ich jeh etwas richtig machen. Meine Mutter war verbittert. Jeder Schlag schnitt sich genau in mein Gedächtnis ein." Ich merkte wie mir beim Erzählen wieder die Tränen die Wangen runterliefen. Aber es war mir egal. Es tat so gut, endlich jemanden zu haben der mir glaubte und dem ich das anvertrauen konnte." Ich habe keinen einzigen Vergessen. Doch dann.... " "ein einziger Schlag schnitt sich noch viel tiefer als alle anderen ein. Es war mein Geburtstag, der einzige Tag an dem meine Freunde mich mal besuchen konnten und es aussah als wären wir eine normal Familie. Aber dieser Tag war der schlimmste bisher. Meine Mutter.... sie, .... sie, sie hat gemeint ich hätte vergessen das Geschenkpapier wegzuräumen... und dass sie mir das schon ein paar mal gesagt hatte. Ich merkte dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst. Der Ton. Sie kam auf mich zu. Ich dachte, heute wenn meine Freunde dabei sind. Hätte der Alptraum wenigstens einmal ein Ende. Aber nein. Sie kam wutentbrannt auf mich zu. Dann schlug sie mich. Fest. Immer und immer wieder. Ich tat nichts. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Vor meinen Freunden. Ich weinte. ....... . Seid diesem Tag habe ich schon oft versucht von zu Hause wegzukommen. Aber jedes Mal musste ich wieder zurück. Es wurde zwar etwas besser als ich älter wurde, aber zwischen mir und meinen Eltern ist eine tiefe Kluft. Ich hasse Sie !!! Könnten sie doch einfach aus meinem Leben verschwinden." "Ich schaffe es irgendwie mich nicht oft zu Hause aufzuhalten. Ich möchte nach der Schule weg. Weg von dort. Weg aus der Hölle. Ihnen ist egal was aus mir wird. Egal was ich mache, Hauptsache sie haben jemandem an dem sie ab und zu ihre Wut loswerden können!!" Ich brach fast zusammen. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich war ausgelaugt. All meine Kraft war fort. Matt umarmte mich fest. Er war mein einziger Trost. Der einzige Mensch den ich im Moment hatte, den ich liebte und dem ich vertraute. Wenigstens einer der mich liebt. Es tat so gut. Ich hätte es schon längst mal jemandem anvertrauen sollen. Aber nie hat sich so eine Chance wie hier ergeben. Und ich wusste dass Matt das für sich behalten würde. Ihm vertraute ich. Wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile so umarmt da sitzen, bis ich mich wieder gefasst hatte. Dann liefen wir Arm in Arm zurück, denn so langsam hatte ich Hunger. Und wollte auch wieder ins Warme, ich hatte ja keine Jacke mitgenommen als ich aus dem Haus gestürmt bin. Ich fror. Matt bemerkte es und legte mir seine Jacke um. Ich war ziemlich erschöpft. Als wir wieder am Haus angekommen waren hatte ich auch schon wieder ganz gute Laune. Wir blödelten nur noch rum. Die anderen sahen ziemlich überrascht an. Wir ließen sie einfach verdutzt stehen und machten es uns wieder im Proberaum gemütlich. Matt gab mir eine Decke und holte oben was zu Mampfen und Getränke. Als er zurück kam kuschelten wir uns zusammen unter die Decke. So eng an ihn gedrückt wurde mir schnell wieder warm. Wir fütterte uns gegenseitig mit Essen und amüsierten uns köstlich dabei. Zwischendurch ein par Küsse. Hier fühlte ich mich wohl. Zum erstenmal fühlte ich dass ich geliebt wurde. Ein tolles Gefühl. Wir verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag allein unten. Bis uns mal wieder die anderen auf die Nerven gehen wollten. "Hey Matt, wir müssen auch irgendwann noch mal Proben wenn du dich noch mal von ihr lösen kannst." "Hey spielt mir doch einfach was vor! " "Klar wieso nicht." Matt griff zu seiner Gitarre , die anderen hatten ihre Gitarren schon umgehängt. Dann gings los. Sie spielten Psychogirl. Extra für mich. Es war geil. Hinterher kamen dann noch ein paar andere rockige Lieder. Am besten gefiel mir Year 3000. Ich tanzte nebenbei mit. Es war richtig spaßig. Ich verlor keinen Gedanken mehr an vorhin. Ich konzentrierte mich nur noch auf die Musik und auf Matt. Der Nachmittag ging ziemlich schnell rum. Wir stellten alles mögliche an. Wir hatten nur noch Unsinn im Kopf. Am Abend schaute dann die Reporterin wieder vorbei. "Es geht alles klar. Du kannst die ganze Woche hier übernachten. Ich habe alles geklärt." "Geil !!! " Ich warf mich Matt um den Hals. Er war genauso erfreut wie ich. Jetzt musste ich nicht Abends heim sondern konnte die ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammen sein..... Der Abend war cool. Wir machten allen möglichen Scheiß. Spielten Videogames und machten uns über alles mögliche lustig. Wir blieben bis spät in die Nacht auf. Irgendwann lagen wir dann alle ziemlich ko. im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Ich war ziemlich müde und fragte wo ich schlafen sollte. "Wo du willst, du kannst gern bei mir übernachten." das war natürlich Matt mit einem total süßen schelmischen Grinse auf dem Gesicht. Die anderen sahen sich verstohlen an. " Was wäre denn die Alternative??" fragte ich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. "Na das kalte, verlassene, unbequeme Gästezimmer" er schaute mich unschuldig an, aber ich sah das freche Grinsen in seinen Augen. "Also wo willst du heute pennen?? " "Ja, wo wohl. In dem unbequemen, kleinen, kalten, verlassenen Gästezimmer, ..... nein natürlich ganz nah bei dir." Die anderen beobachteten amüsiert was zwischen uns ablief. Ich schlief dann natürlich bei Matt. Was denn sonst ?? Ich wollte ja schließlich alle Zeit nutzen um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ich verdrängte alle Gedanken, dass ich in ein paar Tagen schon wieder Heim musste. Ich kuschelte mich viel lieber ganz nah an ihn dran, damit ich spüren konnte wir sein Herz schlug und wie er atmete. Überall in mir brodelte es und ein ganz riesiger Schwarm Schmetterlinge tobte in meinem Bauch. Endlich hatte ich den richtigen gefunden. Zwischen uns war etwas was man nicht beschreiben konnte. Wir flüsterten und die ganze Nacht liebe Worte ins Ohr bis wir vor Müdigkeit einschliefen. Ganz eng umschlungen und aneinander gedrückt hielt er mich im Arm. Der nächste Morgen war natürlich herrlich. Wie kann es auch anders sein wenn man im Arm von Matt aufwacht. Es war so um die 11/12 Uhr. Naja, eigentlich normal wenn man so lange aufgeblieben ist. Die Jungs hatten heute um 17.00 Uhr noch einen Auftritt bei einem Fernsehsender. Ich wollte nicht die Zeit die mir bis dahin noch mit Matt bleib vertrödeln und weckte ihn sanft mit Küssen. Wir schmusten noch eine Weile zärtlich rum und gingen dann frühstücken. Es war schön draußen. Die Sonne schien war durchs Küchenzimmer. Ich saß mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und einige Strahlen bekam ich ab. Ich genoss die Wärme. Die anderen schliefen noch. Wir genossen es noch allein zu sein. Und verwöhnten uns. Wir hatten und leckeren Toast und Kakao mit Sahne gemacht. Eines meiner Lieblingsfrühstücke. Wir alberten ein bisschen mit der Sahne rum bis ich einen ganzen Klatsch von Matt ins Gesicht bekam. Boar das schrie nach Rache *gg*. Nach ein paar Minuten sahen wir ziemlich verschmiert aus. Ich wollte schon aufstehen um mir die Sahne aus dem Gesicht zu waschen.. "Warte ! " und Matt küsste mich. Dann schleckte er mit die Sahne von der Nase. Es kitzelte. Ich musste lachen. Dann küsste er mich am Hals. Oh, wie sich das anfühlte. Dann auf der anderen Seite. Als er mich wieder küssen wollte schob ich ihn ein Stückchen weg. "Nein, jetzt bin ich dran!" flüsterte ich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich küsste ihn. erst auf den Mund, dann im Gesicht. Es war so romantisch. Naja, viel sauberer wurden wir dadurch auch nicht aber es war zu schön um aufzuhören. " Komm, gehen wir duschen.. jetzt." flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. "Was, so ??" Er war mit Boxershorts und T-shirt bekleidet und ich hatte meine Hotpants und ein T-Shirt von ihm an, da die Redakteurin erst heue meine Sachen vorbeibringen konnte. "Ja... so.. ." ... Wir gingen ins Bad. Er drehte die Dusche auf und stellte auf heiß. Wir mussten einige Minuten warten bin das Wasser warm war. Aber die Zeit nutzen wir um uns weiter zu küssen und zu schmusen. Dann stiegen wir so wie wir waren unter die Dusche. Am Anfang war es komisch mit Klamotten unter der Dusche zu stehen, aber das heiße Wasser tat gut. Zum Glück war die Dusche nicht so groß, und wir mussten eng aneinander stehen. Die nassen Klamotten klebten so, dass sich Matts Oberkörper abzeichnete. Es sah richtig geil aus. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Dann schnappte ich mir das Shampoo hinter den Rücken und gab eine richtig große Portion in meine Hand. "He, was machst du da ??" fragte Matt, "Nichts" sagte ich unschuldig. "Komm, zeig schon.." eine kleine Balgerei fing an. "Ok" Ich klatschte ihm das ganze Shampoo ins Haar, und zerstruwwelte ihm so richtig die Frisur. "He" er nahm Schaum der an die Duschwand geklatscht war und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. Nach einer Weile balgen endete es bei einem langen Kuss. DIe ganze Zeit prasselte der heiße Wasserstrahl auf uns herunter. und mir lief schon das Shampoo vom Kopf. "Wart mal.., sonst krieg ichs in die Augen. Ich wusch mir schnell das Shampoo aus dem Haar. Dann drahte ich wieder zu Matt. "Du hast nen super Körper." " Danke" ich sah an mir herunter. Ok, im Moment konnte man meine Figur auch ganz genau sehen, da die Klamotten klitschnass ganz eng an mir klebten, nur die Konturen meines Bhs stichen ein bisschen heraus. "Komm, ich seif dich ein." ich zog Matt mit einigen Problemen das nasse T-Shirt aus. Dann schob er meins hoch. Es war erst ein komisches Gefühl. Schließlich hatte er mich bisher immer nur angezogen gesehen. Aber irgendwie war es auch schön. Dann standen wir da. Er nur in Boxershorts und ich in Bh und Hot Pants. Dann seiften wir uns gegenseitig ein. Wir ließen uns Zeit bis wir uns gegenseitig abduschten. Meine Haut wurde schon langsam rifflig und ich wollte aus der Dusche. Matt ging zuerst. Er holte zwei große Handtücher. Ich fror, denn der Strahl war doch ziemlich heiß gewesen und jetzt in das kühlere Badezimmer zu steigen machte mir eine Gänsehaut. "Du zitterst ja." Er legte mir ein Handtuch um. "Danke". Draußen hörten wir dann, dass auch die anderen endlich wach geworden waren.... Wir hörten, dass sie grad in der Küche waren und frühstückten. Wir wickelten uns die Handtücher um und schlichen in die Küche. "Guten Morgen, oder sollten wir besser guten Mittag sagen ???" Die anderen guckten erstmal an uns runter. "Na ihr hattet wohl Spass unter der Dusche, wie ??" "Ja" sagten wir grinsend. "Wieso auch nicht" fügte ich mit einem frechen Lächeln hinzu. Es klingelte. Matt ging die Tür öffnen, da hörten wir auch schon die vertraute Stimme der Redakteurin. Sie kam in die Küche, in der HAnd hielt sie meine Tasche aus dem Hotel. "Ah, ich sehe gerade richtig gekommen" "Ja, ich brach dringen was zu anziehen." "So, dann will ich auch nicht länger stören. Also dann noch nen schönen Tag, ist ja herrliches Wetter draußen. Also dann Tschüss" "Tschau". Ich nahm meine Tasch und ging in Matts Zimmer. Ich zog mir meine Lieblingsjeans an und eines meiner schönen Oberteile. Dann ging ich ins Bad um mir die Haare zu fönen und sie hochzustecken. Natürlich auch um mich noch bisschen zu schminken *gg*. Als ich dann fertig war ging ich wieder zu den anderen und setzte mich zu ihnen. "Also was machen wir heute noch ??" "Wir haben den Gig bei der Tv-Show, der müsste so ne Stunde gehen, danach können wir ja noch was unternehmen. Was willst du die Stunde machen ??" "Hmm, ich glaub ich geh ein bisschen shoppen, ich hab ja noch mein Geld, vielleicht find ich was schönes." Ich wollte eigentlich noch hinzufügen, dass ich Matt ja nicht ablenken will, aber zuviel herum geturtelei würden die anderen glaub ich nicht mehr aushalten. Die ganze restliche Zeit die uns verblieb genoss ich allein mit Matt. Schlieslich muss ich ihn dann für ne Stunde an seine Fans abgeben. Wir gingen raus, wir mussten ja das gute Wetter ausnutzen, er nahm sein Skateboard mit, denn als ich ihm so nebenbei gesagt hatt das ich ne totale Niete bin was Skateboards und Inliner angeht, wollte er mir unbedingt beweisen, dass Ich das auch lernen kann. Naja, ich wollts irgendwie nicht glauben. Und jetzt stehen wir hier draussen und ich soll auf das Skateboard."Komm nun trau dich schon!!" Matt grinste mich an. "Oh je, muss das sein, ich will nicht. Das letzte Mal dass ich auf so nem Ding stand, hab ich mich frontal auf die Schnauze gelegt." "Na los, ist ganz einfach.." Matt sah mich mit nem total süßen Hundeblick an. Naja, bei so nem Blick kann ja wohl kein Mädchen mehr was dagegen sagen. Also stieg ich doch auf das Skatebord. "Gut, und jetzt stoß dich mal ab." "Hmmm.."etwas ängstlich. "Na komm, das geht schon, ich halt dich falls du fällst." Er nahm mich bei der Hüfte und ich stieß mich ab. "Uhh..Ahhh.. Hilfe" Naja auf dem Board stand ich noch, aber es kippelte gerfählich. Beim zweiten und dritten Versuch gings dann schon besser. " Na siehste , es klappt doch." Naja, wer würde es bei diesem Lehrer nicht hinbekommen ??? Wir beschlossen noch den ganzen Nachmittag draußen zu bleiben und liefen ein bisschen durch die Gegend. Wir redeten über alles was uns grad so in den Sinn kam.... Als es später wurde gingen wir zurück, schlieslich musste Matt sich für den Gig fertigmachen... Es war schon ein bisschen stressig, da wir als wir weg waren garnicht mehr auf die Zeit geachtet hatten, naja aber trotzdem wurden sie noch rechtzeitig fertig. Also fuhren wir mit dem Bandbus in die Stadt. Es war ein größeres Gebäude vor dem wir hielten, jetzt hieß es kein Händchenhalten mehr (Schade !!!) denn schließlich solls ja nicht so aussehen als wären wir zusammen. Drausen standen schon einige Scharen Fans die darauf warteten dass Busted endlich ausstieg. Als die Tür aufging fing das gekreische schon an. Oh mann, gut das ich nicht berühmt bin... . Wir mussten und beeilen reinzukommen. Endlich Ruhe, auch wenns nur ein paar sekunden waren, das gekreische ist echt nervig. Naja, aber auch egal. Drinnen verabschiedete ich mich von Matt mit einem langen Kuss und einer Umarmumg und wünschte ihm viel Erfolg bei dem Gig. Dann fragte ich einen Beamten wo denn der Hinterausgang sei, denn ich hatte keine Lust mich durch ne Masse kreischender, hysterischer Mädels zu quetschen. Puhh, endlich raus. Ich musste mich jetzt ersteinmal orientieren, wo war ich, wo kann ich mich umsehen. Ich lief eine Straße runter bis ich eine Bushaltestelle sichtete an der ein Stadtplan hing. Gut, jetzt wusste ich wie ich zur Oxfordstreet kommen konnte. Ich nahm den nächsten Bus. Es war herrlich, ich liebe shoppen, zwar auch etwas langweilig allein ohne ne Freundin aber immerhin fand ich ein paar coole Accesoirs und Klamotten. Die Stunde ging schnell um. Ich musste wieder zurück, also auf ins getümmel und nächste Bushaltestelle suchen. GAr nicht so einfach in London *ggg*. Zurück zum Studio. Die Jungs waren noch nicht ganz fertig als ich eintraf. Ich sah mir den Rest der Sendung an. Als sie dann endlich wieder in die Emfangshalle traten... "Na, wie wars ??" "Nicht schlecht, eigendlich ganz lustig" meinte James mit seinem Zahnpastagrinsen*ggg*. ""Ziemlich lustig die Fragen, aber am meißten hats Spiele spass gemacht" "Ja, so richtig schön gerockt". "Komm gehen wir.." Matt legte mir den Arm um und wir gingen richtung ausgang. Musste ihn aber dann wieder wegnehmen bis wir im Auto saßen. Ich war froh als wir wieder am Haus angelangt waren... Jetzt konnt ich zum Glück wieder ohne Bedenken mit Matt Händchenhalten oder ihn küssen. Naja, so ein Starleben zieht halt immer irgendwelche Nachteile mitsich. Ich musste natürlich Matt gleich vorführen was ich gekauft hatte schließlich waren ja ein paar schöne Sachen dabei. Er war beeindruckt, vorallem von einem Oberteil, sehr eng geschnitten, mit langen oben enganliegenden und unten schlagärmeln.Und einem schönen Ausschnitt. Es war das schönste oberteil was ich an diesem Tag gekauft hatte und was ich überhaupt besaß. Ich ließ es gleich an. " Steht dir gut. Ehrlich." Ich grinste nur und setzte mich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Morgen ist unser letzter Abend, weiß du das, dann muss ich wieder zurück." Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. "Ja leider, und deswegen hab ich morgen auch eine überraschung für dich." Ich wurde natürlich wieder neugierig und versuchte es aus ihm rauszubekommen, aber er schwieg wie ein Grab und grinste mich nur verschwörerisch an."Warts ab." "Aber nur dir zu Liebe." Wir küssten uns. Wir hatten eine schöne CD eingelegt und schmusten nebenbei. Ich wollte ja die letzte Zeit noch ganz mit ihm allein verbringen, schließlich würde dieser Abschied bedeuten, dass wir und eine ganze Weile vielleicht nichtmehr sehen würde, oder ob wir uns überhaupt wieder sehen würden ?? Als ich daran dachte dass ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde, gab es mir einen ganz tiefen Stich ins herz und ich schmiegte mich noch viel enger an ihn. "Ich bin so froh dass ich dich habe." flüsterte ich. "Ich auch" Und wir versanken wieder in eineigen Küssen... Dann schliefen wir ein, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und es war auch schon spät. Als ich am nächsten Morgen, naja oder auch Mittag, aufwachte war Matt verschunden. Ich wunderte mich sehr. Wieso hatt er mich nicht geweckt. Ich stand auf, zog mich an und ging erst mal ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen. Danach sah ich mich um. Niemand da. Komisch, so langsam stieg in mir ein ungutes Gefühl auf, wo waren alle hin. Wieso sind sie weg ohne mir was zu sagen. Ich ging in die Küche um erst mal was zu essen, da lag ein Zettel. "Wir sind mal ne Zeit lang weg. C & J " Naja, ok dann sind sie halt mal weg, ich fand es trotzdem nicht gut dass Matt mich nicht geweckt hatte. Ich war ein bisschen beleidigt, lässt mich hier einfach sitzen. Und ich dachte dass wir unseren letzten Tag wenigsten gemeinsam noch verbringen könnten. Was mach ich jetzt bloß. Ich frühstückte erst mal in aller Ruhe. Danach überlegte ich mir was ich machen könnte. Ich dachte es wäre schon mal gut ein bisschen zu packen. Sonst hätte ich heute abend oder morgen stress. Also gesagt getan, ich suchte meine Klamotten zusammen und legte sie ordentlich zusammen und packte die in die Tasche. Danach setzte ich mich an die Playstation und spielte ein bisschen. Naja, die Zeit verstrich langsam. Sehr langsam. Ich wurde schon immer nervöser. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es immer mehr. Was ist bloß los, wieso sind alle verschwunden ?? So langsam breitete sich angst in mir aus. Ich spielte ziemlich unkonzentriert weiter Playstation. Was sollte ich denn sonst machen. Die Zeit verstrich. Irgendwann später hörte ich dann ein paar stimmen vor der Tür und wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde. Ich brach das Spiel aprupt ab und lief zur Tür. Charlie und James kamen mir ein paar Tüten auf dem Arm rein. "Sorry hat länger gedauert, wir waren bei Freunden und haben gleich noch eingekauft" "Wo ist Matt ?" "Keine Ahnung" doch ich bemerkte einen komischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Nur wusste ich nicht was er zu bedeuten hatte. " Ich dachte er wäre bei euch. Er hat mich heute morgen noch nicht mal geweckt. Und es ist doch unser letzter Tag." Ich sprach ziemlich aufgeregt." Wieso lässt er mich allein ??" "Jetzt reg dich nicht auf, er wird schon alles erklären wenn er zurück kommt" "Ja wenn er mal bald kommen würde, schließlich haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit mit einander. Jungs ! Ich fliege morgen heim !!!" " Ach der ist sicher bald wieder hier. ICh glaub kam dass er dich sitzen lässt." "Na wenn ihr meint" Aber ich war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. " Was habt ihr eigentlich soviel eingekauft??" "Äh... Hmm.. Wir haben nu ja nicht mehr soviel hier. Hatten einfach mal Lust drauf" also bei der Stimme konnte ihm das keiner abnehmen, mein Gefühl dass irgendwas im Busch liegt wird immer größer. Den ganzen Tag versuchten mich die beiden irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Vor allem immer kurz bevor ich mal in den Proberaum gehen wollte hielt mich irgendeiner der beiden auf. Und Matt war auch nicht da. Nach einer Weile ging es mir auf die Nerven dass sie mich nicht hinunterlassen wollten. "Also ich glaub euch jetzt ehrlich nichts mehr. Wieso lasst ihr mich nicht runter in den Proberaum. Und außerdem seh ich euch an dass ihm mir irgendetwas verschweigt. Also ich möchte es jetzt wissen, meine Geduld ist zu Ende." Sie sahen sich ziemlich seltsam an. "Also wo ist Matt??" Es war schon so ungefähr 6 Uhr. "Na kommt raus mit der Sprache." "Wir könnens dir nicht sagen. Echt nicht." "Wieso denn nicht, ist irgendwas passiert ??" "Nein, das nicht, ach....... es soll doch ne Überraschung werden. Sie ist bald fertig, kannst du solange noch warten ??" "Hmm" "Naja, wenn wir dir schon sagen dass es ne Überraschung ist können wir dich auch gleich noch fragen ob du dir dieses schöne Oberteil anziehen könntest. Aber bleib bitte vom Proberaum fern" Oh Gott hatten die mich jetzt neugierig gemacht. Aber ich hatte ihnen dann noch mein Versprechen gegeben vom Proberaum fernzubleiben, und daran hielt ich mich, auch wenn's mir sehr schwer viel. Ich zog auch mein Oberteil an, und dachte gleich naja, wenn ich das Oberteil anziehe kann ich mich auch noch ein bisschen mehr zurecht machen. Es hatte mich schon sehr gewundert als sie mich fragten ob ich mein neues Oberteil anziehen könnte, aber ich tat es halt einfach. Jetzt zerfras mich schon nicht mehr die Angst sondern die Neugierde. Es war furchtbar... Fertig gestylt saß ich dann im Wohnzimmer rum und wartete darauf was als nächstes passieren würde. Ich fühlte mich wie nach ner Achterbahnfahrt, so aufgewühlt. Was ist das bloß für eine Überraschung ? Es war jetzt schon fast sieben Uhr. Ich rutschte nur noch auf dem Sofa hin und her bis Charlie vorbei kam und lachte. "Du kannst es wohl gar nicht abwarten zu erfahren was die Überraschung ist, wie ??" Ich grinste zurück. "Dauert nicht mehr lange." und ging weiter. Auf einmal kam irgendwer von hinten und band mir die Augen zu. "Komm" an der Stimme erkannte ich schon wers war. Naja ok, ich ließ mich dann mal führen. Ich hörte wie die Tür zum Proberaum unten geöffnet wurde. "Achtung Stufen" Ich spürte wie der Griff um meine Schultern fester wurde damit ich auch ja nicht stürzen konnte. In mir zog sich alles zusammen. Ich war so aufgeregt. Dann merkte ich dass ich wieder auf ebenmäßigen Boden lief. Es musste der Proberaum sein. " So, und nun setz dich, aber nicht schauen" Ich hörte wie jemand schneller die Treppen hoch lief und die Tür schloss. Dann ertönte leise Musik. "So, ich nehm die jetzt die Augenbinde ab, aber lass die Augen noch geschlossen." "Ok" Ich merkte wie er mir die Binde abnahm, doch ich hielt meine Augen noch geschlossen. "So, jetzt kannst du sie öffnen..." Der Anblick war der schönste seid langer Zeit. Der Proberaum war nur von Kerzen erleuchtet. Überall rundherum nur Kerzen. Vor uns aufgebaut ein Tisch mit weißer Decke, Tellern und Kerzen. Alles zusammen eine wunderschöne, romantische Atmosphäre. Ich war sprachlos. Erst nach einigen Minuten fand ich wieder zu Worten. "Wow, ist das schön". "Also gefällt es dir ??" "Ja und wie, was denkst du denn. Es ist das schönste was ich seid langem gesehen habe. Wie hast du das alles hinbekommen ?? " "Ist doch egal, Hauptsache es gefällt dir. Aber es ist nicht die einzige Überraschung heute Abend." Er grinste mich an. Was kann es noch schöneres geben als das alles hier, fragte ich mich. "So nun lass uns erst mal etwas essen." Es war wie im Traum. Ein wunderschönes Candle-Light-Dinner. Ich genoss es. Wir waren allein. Wir genossen es. Zwischen dem Essen immer mal wieder einige Küsse. Ich spürte schon wieder wie in mir alles Achterbahn fuhr. Ein unheimliches Gefühl. Nach dem Essen stand Matt auf und ging zu seiner Tasche. "So und nun zur zweiten Überraschung heute Abend, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Er zog eine kleine Schatulle raus, setzte sich neben mich und öffnete sie. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Da lag eine silberne Kette mit einem Herz auf dem blauen Samtstoff. "Oh, wie schön" "Die ist für dich. Dreh dich bitte um. Ich wandte ihm den Rücken zu und er legte mir vorsichtig die Kette um. "So und nun zeig mal" Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um. "Sie steht dir sehr gut. " "Danke" ich küsste ihn, ich wusste in diesem Moment nicht was ich hätte sonst tun sollen. "Ich werde sie immer tragen" Ich schmiegte mich noch näher an ihn und genoss wieder seine Nähe. Die Kette war wirklich wunderschön. " Du bist wunderschön." Ach der Abend war einfach überwältigend. Wir verbrachten die ganze Zeit allein und schliefen später auf dem Sofa im Proberaum ein. Natürlich überhörten wir den Wecker den ich in Matts Zimmer gestellt hatte. Als uns dann endlich einer der anderen aus dem Bett schmiss, war es schon fast 9 Uhr, Mein Flug sollte um 11 gehen. Es war nur noch purer Stress. Ich war froh dass ich meine Sachen schon zum größten Teil gestern gepackt hatte, dennoch blieb Matt und mir keine Zeit mehr um irgendwas zusammen zu unternehmen. Wir hatten nur noch Zeit für ein gemeinsames Frühstück bis die Redakteurin reinschaute. "Hast du schon alles gepackt ??" "Ja, ist fast fertig." "Kommst du mit zum Flughafen ??" Diese Frage stellte ich Matt. "Ja, ich möchte mich ja noch von dir verabschieden." " Aber für mehr Leute ist kein Platz im Auto." " Also ihr habt noch ein paar Minuten." Ich lief in Matts Zimmer und holte meine Tasche, ich sah mich noch mal überall um, damit ich auch ja nicht vergessen hatte. Dann ging ich zurück in die Küche. Jetzt standen auch James und Charlie da. Ich verabschiedete mich herzlich von ihnen. Ich musste sie einfach umarmen, es war schließlich eine wunderschöne und lustige Zeit gewesen. Es trieb mir schon die Tränen in die Augen. "Hey, komm wir sehen uns sicher mal wieder." James versuchte mich aufzumuntern. Doch jetzt liefen erstrecht die Tränen. Ich wollte hier nicht weg. "So, jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich gehen. Es wird Zeit." "Ich werde euch vermissen. Tschüss." Matt legte einen Arm um mich und wir gingen raus und zum Auto. Wir stiegen ein und ich sah die anderen ein letztes Mal. Dann fuhren wir Richtung Flughafen. Es war eine halbstündige Autofahrt. Mir liefen die ganze Zeit dir Tränen die Wangen hinunter und Matt versuchte mich erfolglos zu trösten. Ich war viel zu traurig. Und dann muss ich mich ja jetzt auch noch von Matt trennen. "Ich liebe dich" Ich flüsterte ich fand es immer unangenehm wenn andere bei so etwas zuhören. "Ich dich auch". "Ich möchte noch nicht gehen. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben" Die Tränen liefen nun noch viel mehr. Ich atmete ziemlich unruhig, ich war fast einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. "Ich möchte ja auch nicht dass du geht's, aber....... du musst leider." "Sehen wir uns wieder ?? "Ich sah ihn mit Tränengefüllten Augen an. Er schwieg. Ich sah ihm an, dass er überlegte was er jetzt sagen sollte. "Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen." Ich merkte zwar dass er verunsichert war aber ich ignorierte es. Ich gab mich zufrieden. Da fiel mir ein, dass Matt meine Adresse noch nicht hatte, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Ich holte schnell meine Block und einen Stift aus meinem Rucksack und schrieb mein Adresse mit E-Mail Adresse und Handynummer auf und gab den Zettel Matt. "Bitte melde dich bald." "Mach ich, ..... ganz sicher." Schon waren wir am Flughafen angekommen. In mir brach förmlich ein Sturm der Gefühle aus. Jetzt musste ich wirklich Abschied nehmen. Ich stieg langsam aus. Und nahm meine Tasche. Zusammen liefen wir in Richtung des Gates wo mein Flug abfliegen würde. Dann standen wir vor dem Eingang, hier musste ich mich nun endgültig von Matt verabschieden. Ich drehte mich um und schlang mich erst mal ganz fest um seinen Hals. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr lösen. Dann lies ich doch los, aber nur ihn zu küssen. Der letzte Kuss. Dann musste ich mich verabschieden. Mein Herz fühlte sich so leer an. Meine Knie waren total wackelig. Ich ging den langen Gang entlang und sah mich so oft um wie ich konnte. Da stand er nun. Man sah ihm wirklich die Traurigkeit an. Dann bog sich der Gang und ich konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen.... Langsam lief ich weiter. Mir liefen die Tränen nur so über die Wangen. Die Redakteurin sah mich besorgt an und legte mir den Arm um die Schulter. "Das wird schon wieder. Keine Angst." "Aber wie soll ich ihn denn wiedersehen. So schnell komm ich sicher nicht mehr nach London." Meine Stimme zitterte stark. Dann betraten wir das Flugzeug. Die Stuardess fragte nach unseren Tickets. Ich hielt ihr meins Geistesabwesend hin. "Ah also Businessclass. Da entlang." Ich murmelte ein Danke und ging in die Richtung in der sie zeigte. Ich sah mich nicht um. Ich wollte nicht das alle Leute mich anstarrten und fragten was los sei. Ich wollte am liebsten allein sein. "He, Lea, hier sind unsere Plätze. Wo läufst du denn hin. Willst du ans Fenster ?" "Mir egal." ich musste wohl leicht trotzig geklungen haben, denn die Redakteurin antwortete nichts mehr. Ich setzte mich hin und starrte aus dem Fenster, ohne die Umgebung draussen weiter in Kenntnis zu nehmen. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um Matt. 'Was macht er jetzt wohl ?' 'Werden wir uns wiedersehen ?'. Meine Wangen glühten. Ich musste furchtbar aussehen. Doch ich konnte nicht aufhören zu heulen. "Hey, komm, das wird schon wieder. Ihr schafft das schon." "Aber wir wohnen so weit auseinander, wie soll denn da eine gute Beziehung funktionieren ?" Meine Stimme klang jämmerlich. "Ich hab schon lange kein so glückliches Paar mehr gesehn. Euch fällt sicher etwas ein. Und schau mal, Busted sind doch sicher bald mal wieder auf ein Interview oder einen Gig ein paar Tage in Deutschland. Da könnt ihr euch doch sicher treffen." "Aber die Zeit dazwischen. Wie soll ich denn das schaffen ? Ich vermisse ihn doch jetzt schon!" "Du hast ihm doch deine Adresse gegeben. Er meldet sich sicher bald bei dir. Keine Angst! Ich bin mir dabei sogar totsicher! So hier nimm das Taschentuch. Du siehst furchtbar aus." ich musste ein bisschen grinsen, nahm aber das Taschentuch dankend an. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und putze mir die Nase. In der Zwischenzeit waren wir gestartet und schon auf dem Weg nach Deutschland. Der Flug sollte ja höchstens 1 1/2 Stunden dauern. Ich hatte aufgehört zwar aufgehört zu weinen aber ich konnte auch nicht fröhlich sein. Ich sah mir ein paar Zeitschriften an die vor mir im Netz des Sitzes lagen. Aber es war nicht interessantes dabei was mich ablenken konnte. So starrte ich den Rest des Fluges abwesend aus dem Fenster. Die Zeit verstrich langsam bis dann endlich der Aufruf für die Landung kam. Ich war froh dann endlich aus dem Flugzeug raus zu sein, ich hatte Flüge noch nie wirklich gemocht. Jetzt musste ich mich ja erst mal andersweitig konzentrieren damit mein Gepäck nicht verloren ging auch die Redakteurin stand noch neben mir und suchte nach ihrer Tasche, sie musste sich etwas beeilen damit sie auch gleich den Anschlussflug nach Berlin nehmen konnte. Als sie ihre Tasche hatte, fragte sie ob ich auch sicher sei dass mich jemand abholt und als ich dann ja sagte verabschiedete sie sich und wünschte mir noch viel viel Glück. Sie gab mir auch noch schnell ihre Karte und meinte dass wie in Kontakt bleiben würden. Ich winkte ihr noch ein kleines Weilchen nach, dann nahm ich meine Tasche und machte mich in Richtung Ausgang auf wo meine beste Freundin Gina auf mich wartete ich war überrascht denn eigentlich hatte ich sie nicht erwartet... Normalerweise sollten jetzt meine Eltern hier stehen und mich abholen, doch das wurde schnell aufgeklärt. Meine Eltern waren ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen ein paar Tage verreist und hatten Gina und ihre Eltern gebeten mich vom Flughafen abzuholen und mich noch ein paar Tage bei ihnen übernachten zu lassen.. Ich war ziemlich froh denn mit ihr konnte ich über alles reden. "Komm, hast du alles, mein Vater steht draussen." "Ja ich denke schon." wir gingen zum Auto, verstauten meine Sachen und machten und auf den Weg. "Und, nun erzähl schon. Wie wars ? Was habt ihr gemacht ?? Los los." "Jaja, mach mal langsam ich erzähl dir schon alles, ich musste grinsen, das war typisch Gina, falls es was neues, interessanten gab will sie es sofort wissen. Also erzählte ich ihr alles, von anfang an. Wir hatten ja zum Glück genug Zeit denn die Heimfahrt dauerte mindestens eine Stunde. Als ich ihr so von allem was passiert war und vor allem von Matt erzählte wurde ich wieder traurig..... Ich vermisste ihn furchtbar. Wir sollte das wohl die nächsten Tage werden ?? Ich konnte und wollte nicht daran denken. Ich freute mich erst mal meine beste Freundin wiederzusehen. Und ich war auf froh dass meine Eltern mich nicht abholten, den die wollte ich jetzt nicht sehen. Gina konnte ich alles x-mal erzählen. Meine Eltern würden das nicht machen, die würde das nicht mal interessieren. Die interessieren sich nur für sich, damit sie x-mal im Jahr in urlaub fahren konnten, natürlich ohne mich und auch sonst ihren Hobbies nachgehen konnten, und dass ich gute nach hause bringe, mehr interessiert sie nicht. Ich hatte mir schon so oft mal Eltern gewünscht die an mir interessiert waren, und nicht an meiner schulischen Leistung, welche sie mal sorgen um mich machten und welche sahen wenn es mir dreckig ging, aber in so einer Familie war ich nicht geboren worden. Wieso war ich überhaupt geboren worden ?? Schon oft hatten mich diese Gedanken die ganze Nacht wachgehalten. Nun schob ich sie bei Seite und erzählte Gina weiter von den Jungs und was wir alles unternommen hatten, und vor allem von Matt. Sie freute sich so für mich. Es tat gut, auch wenn ich ihn lange nicht sehen würde. Gina baute mich auf, sie sagte mir mindestens 1000 mal dass wir uns sicher wieder treffen würden. Irgendwann hielt ich dann meine Klappe und wollte ihr nicht mehr wiedersprechen. Ich fragte sie was hier so in der Zwischenzeit passiert wäre und sie erzählte mir alles was sie so wusste. Wir verbrachten die ganze Fahrt damit zu quatschen und merkten gar nicht richtig als wir endlich bei ihr angekommen waren. Wir trugen mein Zeug ins Haus und gingen erst mal zu den Tieren. Ich hatte ihr die Woche mein kleines Kaninchen anvertraut. Ich wusste dass es hier gut gepflegt wurde, denn auch meine Freundin hat eins, was aber mindestens 3mal so groß wie meins ist, da es ein Widder ist. Ich freute mich meine kleine wiederzusehen. Ich knuddelte sie erst mal ganz fest durch. Es tat gut auch zu merken dass das Tier einen wieder erkennt und froh ist das man wieder da ist. Ich war müde, ich hatte auf der Fahrt nicht gemerkt wie erschöpft ich eigentlich war. Ich bereitete mit Gina das Sofa vor und legte mich schlafen. Doch wirklich schlafen konnte man das nicht nennen.... Ich wälzte mich die ganze Zeit hin und her. Ich dachte an Matt, was macht er wohl grade ? mir fiel ein, das ich die ganze Zeit noch nicht auf mein Handy gesehen hatte. Ich richtete mich ruckartig auf, und sah erstmal auf meine Uhr. 2.00 naja schon reichlich spät. Dann kramte ich in meinem Rucksack rum bis ich endlich mein Handy gefunden hatte. Ich musste ein leises Quieken unterdrücken. Juhuu, eine neue Kurzmitteilung: HALLO SÜßE; BIST DU GUT ANGEKOMMEN ?? ALLES KLAR BEI DIR ?? ICH VERMISSE DICH !!! BITTE MELDE DICH . KISS MATT  
  
Ich begann sofort ihm zurückzuschreiben. Hi, ja mir gehts gut. ""Der Flug war scheisse aber sonst ist alles ok, ich bin bei meiner Freundin. Ich vermisse dich sehr. Was machst du ? Ich liebe dich Lea"" als ich die Message dann abgeschickt hatte merkte ich wie ich schon wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte. Er hatte sich also doch bei mir gemeldet. Ich war beruhigt. Und endlich konnte ich auch einschlafen. Und träumte von mir und Matt. Wie es war, was wir alles erlebt hatten. Alles noch mal. Es war der schönste Traum den ich seid langem hatte. Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich Gina irgendwann, sie kam ins Zimmer gestürmt, riss mir die Decke weg und find an auf der Couch rumzuhüpfen. Ich murrte. "Hau ab, lass mich in ruhe" "Nö" und sie hüpfte weiter. Das machte sie jedes Mal, jedes Mal wenn ich bei ihr übernachtete musste sie mich so unsanft aus dem Schlaf reißen. "Mann du hast mich grade aus dem schönsten Traum gerissen, doofe Kuh !! " "Was haste denn geträumt ?" "Natürlich von Matt. Was denn sonst." Da fiel mir ein, dass er ja zurück geschrieben haben könnte. Ich griff sofort zu meinem Handy und schaltete es an. Nein, leider keine neue Message. "Hast du ne Sms von Matt bekommen ??" "Ne grad nicht, aber heute Nacht. Hach" gina grinste doof. Als wir dann gefrühstückt hatten setzten wir uns an den Pc, ich schrieb Matt sofort eine lange E-Mail : Hi Schatz, na wie gehts dir so ? Hier ist es langweilig. Ich vermisse dich so doll. Ich wünschte ich könnte wieder in England sein. Es war so schön. Hast du auch nichts angestellt ? *gg* Grüß mal ganz lieb die anderen von mir. Ich liebe dich. Leamausi. Die nächsten Tage bei Gina schrieben wir uns oft e-Mails und Sms. Telefonieren konnten wir nicht. Ich war ja nicht zu Hause und wollte von Gina aus keine enormen Ferngespräche führen. Am nächsten Freitag dann kamen meine Eltern von ihrem Trip zurück.... Sie holten mich Samstagmorgen bei Gina ab. Ich hatte schon mein Zeug zusammen geräumt und war fertig als sie kamen. Mein Vater nahm mir meine Tasche ab, ich umarmte Gina zum Abschied und knuddelte noch schnell ihren Hasen durch bevor ich den Käfig meines Kaninchen nahm und zum Auto ging. Die Heimfahrt lief ziemlich ruhig ab, ich ging meinen Gedanken nach und meine Eltern stellten nur wenige Fragen, das übliche: Wie wars in London ? Was habt ihr so gemacht ? ... Ich war froh wieder in meinem Zimmer zu sein. Ich machte es mir gleich auf meinem Bett gemütlich und überlegte was ich jetzt machen könnte. Ich setzte mich an meinen Pc und checkte erst mal meine E-mails. Keine neuen E-Mail, schade. Naja dann ruf ich ihr halt mal an. Ich suchte aus meinen E-mails die mit der Telefonnummer raus und wählte. Eine ganze Weile hörte ich mir nur das Tuten des Freizeichens an. Dann gab ich auf, naja ich versuchs später noch mal. Vielleicht haben sie ja grad eine Autogrammstunde oder einen gig, aber dann wüsste ich es doch, oder ? Ich ging auf ihre englische Homepage und schaute unter News.... Da fand ich es, sie waren grade bei einer Autogrammstunde in der City. Schade, ich hätte Matts Stimme gerne mal wieder gehört. Ich vermisste sie. Jetzt hatten wir schon seid einer Woche nicht mehr richtig miteinander reden können. Ich vermisste seine Nähe. Die Wärme die er mir gab. Jetzt füllte mich eine Leere, hier fühlte ich mich nicht zu Hause. Ich wollte wieder weg. Ich weiß zwar dass meine Eltern mich lieben, aber ich fühle ihre Wärme nicht, nur an manchen Tagen ist es richtig schön hier, aber leider viel zu wenig. Ich brauche Nähe und Wärme. Ich rief Gina an. Mir war langweilig, ich hatte keine E-Mails und auch keine Sms. "Bonjour !!! Na du wie geht's ??" fragte die mich "Naja, ausser dass mir fruchtbar langweilig ist und ich Matt vermisse ist ja alles ok" "Und was machst du grad ?" "Mit dir telefonieren, was denn sonst" ich grinste. "Ich schau grad noch TV, aber im Moment kommt nichts interessantes... kreisch ..." "Was ???" Stille "WAS ?? HALLO ??? WAS IST LOS ??" " Schalt sofort auf Viva!!! Da ist dein Schnuckel!!" Ok jetzt fing ich an zu quietschen, ich schnappte mir schnell meine Fernbedienung und schaltete Viva ein. Und tatsächlich, die brachten grad ein Video aus London. Ich verabschiedete mich schnell bei Gina, damit ich mir das ganz in ruhe anschauen konnte. Naja, es war zwar nicht Matt in echt, aber so konnte ich ihn wenigstens sehen. Er sah mal wieder super aus... In meinem Bauch flog mal wieder ein ganz riesiger Schwarm Schmetterlinge rum. Ich sah mir gebannt das Video an. Schööön. Ganz am Ende sah Matt noch einmal fest in die Kamera. Ja ein wunderbares Gefühl. Schade dass die Sendung jetzt schon wieder vorbei war. Ich saß auf meinem Bett und träumte weiter bis das Telefon mal wieder klingelte, aber es war hier aus dem Haus, das hieß meine Eltern riefen mich, wahrscheinlich zum Essen. Mann, keinen Bock. Ich stapfte hoch.... Furchtbar wieso mussten mich meine immer Eltern aus den schönsten Träumen reißen. Es gab wirklich essen. Ich nahm mir Kellogs und setzte mich dazu. "Und gibt's was neues ?" fragte mich mein Vater. "Nö" "Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht was du mit auf Skifreizeit nimmst ?" "Skifreizeit ? ....... OH SHIT" "Ihr fahr nächsten Freitag auf Skifreizeit, hast du das vergessen ?" "Ähhh..... Ja" "Dann überleg dir mal was du mitnimmst und wie viel Geld du brauchst es ist ja jetzt nichtmehr viel Zeit" "Ok" ich stopfte mir einen Löffel Kellogs in den Mund und dachte nach. Wie konnte ich das eigendlich vergessen ? Naja ich denk wohl doch zuviel an Matt. Ich ass schnell fertig und verschwand wieder nach unten in mein Zimmer, natürlich sofort an den PC. Ich schrieb Matt eine E-mail.  
  
Hi Matt, Wieder mal unterwegs ? Schade, wollte dich heute anrufen aber es ging keiner dran. Hätte doch mal wieder so gern mit dir telefoniert. Bin ja ab nächstem Freitag wieder weg. Ich hatte ganz vergessen dass ich noch auf Skifreizeit fahre. Ich hab eigendlich keine Lust. Ich kann nicht Skifahren und wird mir da sicher alle Knochen brechen *g*. Was hast du so die letzte Zeit gemacht ? Ich vermisse unser Zusammensein. Ich fühl mich hier so allein. Wieso kann ich nicht bei dir sein ? Wann kommt ihr wieder nach Deutschland ? Ich hoffe wir sehen uns so bald wie möglich wieder.... kiss Lea  
  
Dann machte ich mich ans zusammensuchen meiner Sachen. Ich hasse packen. Das ist immer so nervig. Erstmal den Koffer raussuchen und dann noch alles darin verstauen, natürlich brauch man dann immer mehrere Anläufe bis man alles drin hat. Einfach nur furchtbar. Es war doch alles so schön einfach als ich noch bei den Jungs war. Ich hatte all diese Schule und Freundessorgen nicht. Hier fraßen sie mich fast auf. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Seine ganzen Berührungen seine witzige und chaotische Art, einfach seine Nähe. Hier gab mir niemand dieses Gefühl. Es ist schon traurig wie allein man sich fühlen kann. Ich nahm mein Kaninchen auf den Arm und drückte es ganz fest an mich. Ich spürte wie sein kleines Herz schlug... Die nächste Woche war ein einziges Chaos. Ich hatte ständig Stress in der Schule weil ich irgendwas vergessen hatte. Mir hing alles zum Hals raus. Meine Eltern schimpften mal wieder rum und ich war froh als es auf den Freitag zuging. Weg von dem Stress auch wenn nicht immer nur ich der Auslöser war. Die ganze Woche bekam ich nur eine Mail von Matt. Er schrieb dass er im Moment wenig Zeit hatte aber jede freie Minute an uns dachte und mich vermisste. Ausserdem wünschte er mir noch viel Spass auf meiner Skifreizeit und dass das alles gar nicht so schlimm sein würde. Naja wenigstens kam diese Mail noch an bevor ich auf Skifreizet fuhr. Ich antwortete ihm noch kurz und dann packte ich mein Zeug fertig ein und legte mich schlafen. Ich musste am nächsten morgen schließlich um 4 aufstehen um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Der Bus sollte ab 5.30 beladen werden und um punkt 6 war Abfahrt. Ich konnte mich nur schwer aus den Bett schaffen. Aber nach einem Schwall Wasser im Gesicht ging alles besser. Das Einladen verlief fast reibungslos und so konnte es pünktlich losgehen. Ich saß neben meiner Freundin Gina und versuchte ein bisschen vor mich hin zu dösen, leider ging das in einem Bus mit ca 50 Leuten irgendwie schlecht. Also schob ich diesen Gedanken bald weg und laberte mit den Leuten um mich herum. Einen Teil kannte ich ja schon aber manche auch nur vom sehen oder auch überhaupt nicht. Naja jetzt standen 8 Stunden Busfahrt vor mir. Es kotzte mich an. Ich hasse es solange in einem Auto oder Bus zu sitzen ohne sich richtig bewegen zu können. Ich holte meinen Discman raus und dröhnte mich mich Sum 41, Linkin Park und anderen Sachen zu. Wären dessen sah ich mich noch mal genauer um. Es gab ja wirklich ein paar interessante Jungs hier im Bus. Und vor allem auch gutaussehende. Aber wie konnte ich an so was denken schließlich hab ich ja einen Freund. Gut also wendete ich mich den Rest der Zeit der Musik zu oder mich mit meinen Freundinnen zu unterhalten. Ich bemerkte aber wie mich ein Junge immer wieder ansah und beobachtete. Ich mochte dieses Gefühl überhaupt nicht. Es jagte mir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Als wir einmal Rast machten sah ich ihn mir von der Ferne mal ein bisschen genauer an. Schlecht sah er nicht aus, das muss ich sogar sagen. Er hatte kurze dunkel Haare, war relativ groß und es sah aus als wäre er ziemlich sportlich. Nicht schlecht. Eigentlich ziemlich interessant, WAS was sag ich denn da. Ich HAB einen Freund !! In diesem Moment sah er zu mir und unsere Blicke trafen mich. Irgendetwas in mir kribbelte. Ich musste lächeln. Was mach ich denn da ? Ich sah sofort weg und versuchte das Lächeln aus meinem Gesicht zu bekommen. Du ein paar Minuten später erwischte ich mich sofort wieder wie ich zu ihm hinschielte. Und auch seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken spürte ich..... Es reizte mich ihn wieder anzusehen aber ich hielt mich selbst davon ab. Was tue ich hier eigentlich ? Ich flirte mit ihm ? Oder ? Wieso mache ich das ich liebe doch Matt. Ich drehte ihm den Rest der Rast demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Ich wollte das nicht. Auch die Fahrt über merkte ich immer wieder wie er mir Blicke zuwarf aber da er hinter mir saß konnte ich das gut ignorieren indem ich mich nicht umdrehte. Ich war ziemlich froh als wir ankamen und ich mich irgendwo ins Getümmel bei den Koffern mischte um noch mehr Blicken zu entgehen. Es klappte auch gut und ich konnte mich langsam wieder entspannen. Jetzt stand erst das schlimmste bevor als ich sah welchen Hügel wir da zu unserem Hof hochlaufen sollten. Was ein Mist, na ja ich war echt froh endlich in unserem Zimmer zu stehen, denn ich war geschafft und ziemlich müde, aber ich konnte noch lange nicht an Schlafen denken, es stand noch das Auspacken und das Abendbrot auf dem Plan und ich bin ja schließlich nicht in einem Einzelzimmer sondern noch mit 3 Freundinnen und da dauert es bis alle zur Ruhe kommen. Gina fragte mich auch gleich im Zimmer was denn mit dem Typen aus der Para laufen würde es wäre ja wohl unübersehbar dass er mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hätte. Ich sah sie entgeistert an. Das wurde ja noch schöner. Jetzt stimmt es also wirklich dass er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Und nicht nur ich habe es mitbekommen, ich muss mich von ihm fernhalten. 1. Gehen ja ständig irgendwelche Gerüchte in Klassen rum von wegen die ist mit dem zusammen, ... und 2. Ich hatte ja Matt und er war mein Freund und ich liebe ihn aber wieso habe ich bei dem anderen Typen so ein komisches Gefühl, so unbeschreiblich so ganz anders als bei Matt. Ich wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und die Zeit mit meinen Freundinnen genießen. Wir blieben ziemlich lange auf und quatschten die ganze Zeit durch, auch quetschten sie mich aus ob ich was von ihm wollte, usw. Ich brauchte lange um sie davon zu überzeugen dass ich nichts von ihm wollte und dass ich ihn noch nicht mal kannte. Sie wussten ja alle bis auf Gina nicht, dass ich mit Matt von Busted zusammen bin. Ich hatte zwar das Verlangen ihnen das zu erzählen, aber ich befand es für das beste das für mich zu behalten. Es würde nicht gut kommen. Wenn dann auch noch die Presse irgendetwas davon erfahren würde wäre das schlimm, ich und Matt hätten dann sicher keine einzige freie Minute mehr und würden die ganze Zeit verfolgt werden. Nein, das wollte ich nicht, so sehr es mir auch Leid tat meinen Freundinnen das zu verschweigen. Nachdem wir das Thema "seltsamer Junge aus Bus" abgehakt hatten, auch wenn sie mir immer noch nicht ganz glaubten dass da nichts wäre, verschwendete ich keinen einzigen Gedanken an diesem Abend mehr an ihn. Ich relaxte einfach. Das Zimmer war eigentlich voll ok. Ok kein Superluxus, ist halt ein Jugendherbergszimmer, aber wir hingen ein paar Poster auf und schon sah das ganze ganz anders aus und wirkte schon wesentlich gemütlicher. Irgendwann um ein Uhr nachts beschlossen wir dann endlich mal ins Bett zu gehen, denn der nächste Tag sollte verdammt anstrengend werden, es sollte mein erster Tag aus Skiern werden. Ich kam am nächsten Morgen kaum aus dem Bett. Ich war verdammt müde und sah auch so aus. Dennoch freute ich mich auf das Skifahren. Nach dem Frühstück wurden die Gruppen eingeteilt und gesagt wo sich getroffen wird, alle Anfänger sollten sich vor der Hütte treffen. Ich machte mich mit Gina und meiner anderen Freundin fertig und wir stapften vor die Hütte. Ich sah mich um und war erleichtert ich konnte den Typen aus dem Bus nirgendwo entdecken und auch später kam er nicht das hieß dass er schon mal Skigefahren sein muss und in einer Fortgeschrittenengruppe war. Der Tag verlief schön. Es war sehr seltsames Gefühl das erste Mal auf den Skiern zu stehen und auch ein paar Mal haute es mich voll Kanne auf die Schnauze aber durch die dicken Klamotten und den weichen Schnee tat es nicht weh und es machte Spaß. Als ich mich mal wieder hingelegt hatte sah ich meine Freundin wie sie ein paar Meter weiterstand und sich über meinen Sturz halb schief lachte. Als sie dann mal kurz wegsah formte ich mir schnell einen Schneball und ..... klatsch...... den hatte sie auch gleich am Kopf kleben *gg*. Natürlich konnte das hinwieder nicht ungestraft bleiben und wir rauften uns. Es war lustig. Wir waren ca bis 4 Uhr auf den Skiern und als wir wieder an der Hütte ankamen waren wir ziemlich ko. Das ganze Laufen und Skierschleppen war höllisch, aber das Skifahren war geil. An der Hütte war dann noch eine der anderen Gruppen. Anscheinend die fortgeschrittenen Anfänger. Sie kamen von oben zur Hütte hinuntergefahren. Ich war schon richtig neidisch als ich das sah. Es sah verdammt elegant aus, im Gegensatz zu unserer Rumrutscherei. Er war nicht dabei, zum Glück, ich verschwand schnell in unserem Zimmer. Ich sah furchtbar aus, meine Haare waren total zerzaust und ich war durchgeschwitzt. Ich zog mir die Skiklamotten vom Leib und machte mich zum Duschen fertig. Ich freute mich schon auf eine schöne Warme Dusche. Ich stapfte also durch das halbe Haus mit meinem Duschzeug damit ich endlich zur Dusche kam. Und dann der Schreck, es standen noch mindestens 4 Mädchen an. Das hieß WARTEN !! So ein scheiß. Wieso können die niemals genug Duschen haben oder wieso müssen immer alle zur selben Zeit die gleiche Idee haben. Ich wartete mindestens ne halbe Stunde bis endlich alle vor mir fertig waren, hinter mir hatten sich dann schon die nächsten angestellt. Als ich dann endlich drinne war und abgeschlossen hatte kam für mich der nächste Schock, was wenn jetzt kein warmes Wasser da war. Wir waren schon vor der Klassenfahrt von anderen gewarnt worden dass das warme Wasser knapp war. Ich zog mich aus und stellte mich unter die Dusche. Und ??? Jaaaa es gab warmes Wasser... herrlich... echt ein tolles Gefühl. Meine Gedanken schweiften fort. Zu Matt. Was macht er wohl grade ? Ich wünschte er wäre hier, bei mir. Ganz nah. Ich stellte mir vor was wir hier alles im Schnee machen könnten... und grinste vor mich hin. Von draussen kam plötzlich ein lautes Klopfen "Hey Lea, lebst du noch ??" "Äh.. ja ... klar" "Gut, mach mal hin, wir wollen auch noch unter die Dusche" Ups, lalala, hatte wohl ein bisschen die Zeit vergessen. Naja ich duschte noch schnell fertig und beeilte mich mit dem Anziehen und machte die Dusche frei. Ein großartiges Gefühl frisch geduscht zu sein und keinen Schweiß mehr am Körper zu haben. Zum Glück hatte ich noch warmes Wasser, ein paar Mädchen später hatten Pech und auch die Jungen im obersten Stockwerk hatten nicht viel warmes Wasser. Ich flatschte mich unten auf mein Bett und kramte mein Handy aus meinem Rucksack. Juhuuu. Eine ungelesene Nachricht. Und von Matt: Hi Süße, na alles klar bei dir ? Wie war der erste Tag auf Skiern ? Alles geklappt ? Hast du dir auch nichts gebrochen ? Und sonst wie ist die Unterkunft und vor allem das Essen *lol* ? Kommst du gut mit denen aus der anderen Klasse klar? Naja ich muss wieder los, wir haben einen Gig. Ich liebe dich bye bye *kiss* Matt  
  
Ja mit denen aus der anderen Klasse verstand ich mich sehr wohl ziemlich gut, meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu diesem Jungen. Naja aber machen würde ich wohl gerne aus dem Weg gehen. Ich hatte Schuldgefühle. Wieviel empfinde ich für Matt denn nun wirklich ? Und was ist mit dem anderen Typen ?? Ich verdrängte erst mal diese ganzen Gedanken. Denn die anderen kamen rein, auch sie hatte geduscht und waren fertig. "Na wem simst du denn ?? Dem Typ aus der Para ??" "Nein, ....... Mensch jetzt sieh mich nicht so an !! Ich kenn den überhaupt nicht und ich will auch nichts von dem !!! Der interessiert mich überhaupt nicht." "Neee.. überhaupt nicht.... nun ja hast du mal gesehen mit wem dein Schatzi(der Typ aus dem Bus) abhängt ??" "Nein, interessiert mich auch nicht !! Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!!!" "Der ist einer von den Assos aus der Para." "Kannst du jetzt bitte deine Klappe halten, ich will nichts von dem Typ und damit basta !!!" "Ist ja gut." Ich merkte dass sie beleidigt war. Gina stand nur daneben und verfolgte die Unterhaltung. Dann kamm sie hoch auf mein Bett geklettert und pflanzte sich neben mich! "Na hat sich Matt schon mal wieder bei dir gemeldet ?" flüsterte sie damit die anderen nichts davon mitbekommen. "Ja er hat mir eben eine Sms geschickt. Sie sind jetzt auf einem Gig. Ich wär so gern bei ihm." Bei Abendessen lief ich dem Typen aus dem Bus über den Weg und rempelte ihn versehentlich an. "Na, wen haben wir denn da ?" Ich ignorierte ihn und ging weiter zu meinem Platz. Das ganze Abendessen lang sah ich starr auf mein Essen. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall einen Blick von ihm einfangen. Ich wusste nicht was lief und wollte es im Moment nicht riskieren. Auch hinterher wollte ich schnell wieder ins Zimmer verschwinden um ihm nicht noch mal über den Weg zu laufen. Es war mir unangenehm, und vor allem hatte ich wegen seinen Freunden ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl. Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber es bahnte sich nichts gutes an. Das merkte ich schon jetzt. Naja Glück hatte ich nicht gerade. Er kam mir gerade auf der Treppe entgegen. "Na, so schnell läuft man sich wieder über den Weg!" und er war nicht allein, 2 seiner Clique waren bei ihm. "Die Kleine ist nicht schlecht, wie ?" das war einer seiner Freunde, ich kannte sie so vom sehen und ich mochte sie überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte umdrehen und Weg von ihnen. Da hatte mich auch schon einer seiner Freunde am Arm gepackt. "He, wo willst du denn hin? Einfach ohne Hallo sagen weg, läuft nicht." "Lass mich in Ruhe, fauchte ich ihn an." Ich versuchte mich aus dem festen Griff zu lösen. Doch ich schaffte es nicht. Ich sah mich hilflos um. Im Moment war noch keiner aus dem Esssaal gekommen, es gab immer ein Video vom Tag nach dem Essen, und das sahen sich die anderen im Moment wohl grade an. "Jetzt lass mich endlich los!" fachte ich ihn an. "Oho.. die spuckt ja große Töne, haben wir etwa Angst ?" "Vor dir, Hackfresse, niemals!!" ich versuchte mich erneut von ihm loszureißen. Wieder erfolglos. "Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihr, Chris ?" er sah den Typ aus dem Bus an. Er zuckte mit den Achseln sagte aber nichts. Ich sah ihn hilfesuchend an, er erschien mir noch als der vernünftigste der Drei, doch er wich meinem Blick aus. Panik stieg langsam in mir auf. Jetzt sah der, der mich gerade festhielt den anderen an. Er hatte ein seltsames Blitzen in den Augen. Es machte mir Angst. "Lass mich endlich los!!" Ich wand mich fester und seinem Griff, mein Arm tat schon ziemlich weh. Jetzt packte er auch meinen zweiten Arm und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ich wurde schon leicht panisch. Wieso können die jetzt nicht endlich weggehen, was soll den das ? Lasst mich doch endlich los, ..... bitte. Ich sah mich verzweifelt um. Und versuchte mich immer noch aus dem festen Griff zu winden, aber ich merkte schon dass das Erfolglos war. Es wurden Stimmen aus dem Esssaal lauter und ich hoffte es würde doch endlich jemand herauskommen und sehen was hier mit mir passiert. Ich traute mich nicht zu schreien, allein an dem festen Griff merkte ich dass er mir noch viel mehr wehtun könnte. Doch ich bemerkte auch dass ihn die Stimmen aus dem Esssaal leicht zusammenzucken ließen. "Komm wir verschwinden erst mal von hier." Es war der andere Typ der amüsiert zusah. "Ja, aber mit ihr." Er packte mich noch fester an den Armen, ich spürte meine Hände kaum noch und schubste mich zum Ausgang hin. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. "Was wollt ihr denn, lasst mich doch endlich gehen, ihr hattet doch schon euern Spass." Ich versuchte noch mit ihnen zu reden. Allein aus Verzweiflung. Doch diesmal antwortete er nicht. Er schubste mich weiter. Der andere hielt die Tür auf. Ein Schwall kalter Luft kam mir entgegen. Ich fror. Ich hatte nur einen engen dünneren Pulli an da es im Haus immer ziemlich warm war und ich hatte ja auch nicht daran gedacht noch mal raus zu gehen. Es war verdammt kalt. Sie gingen auf eine dunkle Ecke zu näher am Wald und nicht einsehbar vom Haus aus. Jetzt hatte er mir den linken Arm auf dem Rücken verdreht und hielt mir mit der anderen den Mund zu. Ich zappelte hilflos in seinen Armen. Ich ahnte das schlimmste. Ich hatte jetzt richtig Panik, ich zitterte vor Kälte und mir liefen Tränen an den Wangen hinunter. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr und wurde fast Ohnmächtig von dem Schmerz in meinem Arm. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste im Moment. Das Schlimmste war diese Ungewissheit. Was wollen die von mir. Wieso schleppen sie mich hieraus. Ich hab ihnen doch gar nichts getan. Der Typ sah sich um, damit auch niemand in der Nähe ist und wandte sich dann dem anderen zu. "So was machen wir jetzt ? fragte er mit einem brutalen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich versuchte zu schreien. Er drehte mir Blitzartig den Arm noch weiter um und ich stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Es machte mich schon leicht ohnmächtig, ich konnte nichtmehr viel tun. "Weiter in den Wald!! Hier ist es zu nah am Haus!!" so stieß mich der Typ weiter vor sich her. Ich bekam nicht mehr viel mit. Meinen Arm fühlte ich schon nichtmehr richtig und abgefroren war ich auch. Ich zitterte überall und meine Lippen waren sicher schon dunkelblau. Irgentwann kamen wir auf irgendeiner Lichtung an. Ich sank zusammen. Die Kälte raubte mir alle Kräfte. "Hey!!" er zog mich wieder hoch. "Lasst das doch, ey, kommt!" Das war Chris, der aus dem Bus. Ich hoffte die anderen würden darauf eingehen. "Lasst sie doch einfach gehen, was wollt ihr denn von ihr?" "Fällst du uns jetzt in den Rücken, oder was? Wir wolln Spass, mehr nicht." Nein das war zuviel für mich. Ich brach heulend zusammen. "Jetzt kommt, lasst sie gehen, seht sie doch an. Ihr kriegt ne Menge Ärger wenn einer das merkt." "Sicher merkt das keiner." Jetzt zu mir gewandt "Stimmts ? Du sagst sicher nichts!" Ich sah ihr wütend und verzweifelt an. Er drehte den Arm noch weiter um. Ich schrie vor Schmerz. "Also wirst du was sagen?" Was blieb mir anderes al zu nicken. Ich hatte Angst vor den Typen. Sie waren stärker als ich und auch Chris schien irgendwie Angst vor ihnen zu haben. "Und auch du wirst nicht davon sagen! Sonst weißt du was dir blüht!" jetzt fauchte der Typ Chris an. Dieser zuckte merklich zusammen. In diesem Moment wurde ich ohnmächtig..... Als ich wieder aufwachte, wusste ich nicht wo ich war. Mir tat alles weh und bewegen konnte ich mich nicht. Mein Blick war veschwommen. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal bis ich wieder einigermaßen klare Sicht hatte. Wo war ich ? Um mich herum sah ich weiße Wände. Aber jetzt versuchte ich mich erst mal an das zu erinnern was passiert war. Wie war ich hierhin gekommen ? Was war davor passiert. Ich hatte so was wie eine Ahnung was passiert sein könnte, aber ich konnte mich im Moment nicht richtig konzentrieren. Plötzlich kam mir ein böser Gedanke. Ich versuchte meine einzelnen Körperteile zu bewegen. Es war anstrengend. Aber ausser dass ich hier irgendwie total eingepackt war spürte ich alles und war beruhigt. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass jemand neben meinem Bett stand. Ich sah hin. "Hallo. Schön dass du aufgewacht bist, wie geht es dir ?" "Kmmm....ganz ok denke ich" Ich flüsterte mehr ging im Moment nicht meine Kehle war total ausgetrocknet. "Ich bin Dr. Krems. Ist dir kalt ?" "Nein" "Gut das ist schon mal gut. Ich werde dir gleich alles erklären aber bleib auf jeden Fall liegen. Ich werde dich jetzt erst noch mal untersuchen." Ich nickte. Er leuchtete meine Augen ab, hörte meine Lunge ab und maß noch mal Fieber. "Sieht nicht schlecht aus. Aber du musst noch Ruhe haben. Also.... weißt du noch was passiert ist bevor du dein Bewusstsein verloren hast?" Ich nickte. Mir fiel alles wieder ein. Mit den Jungen aus der Parallelklasse, die mich nicht gehen lassen wollten, und und. "Gut, du wurdest zum Glück noch rechtzeitig zu uns gebracht. Du warst schon total unterkühlt." "Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?" fragte ich ihn leise. "2 Tage, die Jungs die dich dorthin gebracht hatten haben wir nachher natürlich auch sofort gefunden. Sie wurden auch schon von der Polizei befragt. Sie haben es als du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Es waren 3, stimmts ?" ich nickte schwach. "2 davon sind sofort abgehaun. Der dritte hat dich zum Glück doch noch hierher gebracht. Du kannst später selber entscheiden ob du sie anzeigen willst. Deine Eltern konnten wir erreichen. Sie sind draussen wenn du willst kann ich sie herrein holen." Ich ließ meine Eltern reinschicken und unterhielt mich eine Weile mit ihnen bis ich dann total erschöpft wieder eingeschlafen bin. Ich träumte wirres Zeug, ich Träumte zum Teil von den Geschehnissen aber auch von Matt und meiner Woche bei ihnen. Als ich wieder aufwachte schien Sonne ins Zimmer. Es ging mir schon fiel besser. Doch ich hatte einen Mordshunger und musste dringendst aufs Klo. Ich warf die Decke von mir runter und sah mich erst mal an. Ich hatte meinen dicken Schlafanzug an, meine Eltern mussten ihn mitgebracht haben. Naja ich versuchte aufzustehen, es war schwierig, ich war ziemlich geschafft, und das Gefühl seid 3 Tagen mal wieder auf den Beinen zu stehen war komisch. Ansonsten spürte ich keine Schmerzen und nichts, ich musste wirklich noch Glück gehabt haben. Später als ich wieder im Bett saß drückte ich auf den Knopf für die Schwestern. Es kam auch ein paar Minuten später sofort eine in mein Zimmer. "Könnte ich bitte was zu Essen haben, ich habe furchtbaren Hunger. Und auf jeden Fall auch ein bissche Tee oder so was ?" "Natürlich warte einen Moment." Ich wartete. Mehrere Minuten später ertönte ein Klopfen von der Tür. Dir Tür öffnete sich und ein brauner Haarschopf lugte durch den Türspalt. Dann ein Kopf. MATT. Ich schrie leicht auf. Naja ein Schrei kam nicht herraus, mein Hals war immer noch trocken. "Hallo Süße." Ich setzt mich auf. Er trug ein Tablett herein. "Ich hab die Krankenschwester gefragt ob ich es dir bringen darf und sie hat zugstimmt." Er grinste über beide Backen. In mir tobte alles. Ich konnte nichtmerh still sitzen. Als er das Tablett abgestellt hatte sprang ich auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Ja seine Nähe tat gut und es ging mir auch gleich besser. Jetzt liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. "Ich sehen, du hast mich genauso vermisst wie ich dich." Ich strahlte ihn an und wollte ihn nichtmehr loslassen. Wir setzten uns aufs Bett. Ich in seinen Armen. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen wie schon seid England nichtmehr. Ich merkte erst jetzt wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte. Seine Wärme, sein Geruch... alles war so himmlisch. Ich merkte auch wie sehr er genoss dass ich wieder bei ihm war. "Wie lange bist du schon da ?" "Ähm... ich bin heute morgen angekommen. Deine Freundin hat das arrangiert." "Gina ?" "Ja, sie hat angerufen und erzählt was passiert ist. Ich hab sofort versucht meine Pläne umzuschmeißen, aber ich konnte erst heue morgen inen Flug bekommen. Naja und als ich ankam hast du noch geschlafen. Da hab ich halt gewartet." "Ich werde mich nachher noch bei ihr bedanken." Ich sah ihn an und wir küssten uns. In mir brodelte es und mir wurde heiß. Ja ich spürte wieder alles was ich auch in England gespürt hatte. Nein, es war noch viel stärker. Ich konnte mich nicht halten. Ich war so froh ihn endlich mal wieder zu sehen. "Und sonst ist alles klar bei dir ? Was haben diese Typen mit dir gemacht?" "Nicht viel, zum Glück. Naja. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Ich bin froh dass du da bist." Er sah mir direkt in die Augen, ob ich ihm auch alles erzählte und nichts verschwieg, aber ich erwiderte den Blick fest. Wunderschöne Augen. "Wenn sie dir etwas schlimmes angetan haben, bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun." "Nein, lass, das ist schon ok. Ausser dass mein Arm noch ziemlich weh tut ist alles ok." "Das reicht schon. Was willst du denn jetzt tun ?" "Ich weiß es noch nicht, meine Eltern zeigen sie auf jeden Fall an. Aber jetzt lass uns von etwas anderem sprechen... ok ?" ich sah ihn leicht flehend an. "Ok" er küsste mich auf die Stirn. Ich schmiegte mich wieder eng an ihn und döste ein bisschen vor mich hin. "He... bist du nicht hungrig? Du hattest schließlich nach was zu Essen gefragt." Stimmt ich hatte das Essen vollkommen vergessen. Naja verständlich, mit Matt zusammen zu sein war mir viel wichtiger als etwas zu essen. Aber jetzt bemerkte ich wie hungrig ich wirklich war. Ich nickte. Er nahm das Tablett und stellte es neben mich. Ich aß ziemlich schnell. Naja wohl verständlich ich hatte einen Bärenhunger. Vor allem aber das Trinken tat gut. Mein Hals schmerzte ziemlich. Hinterher war ich verdammt müde. Ich lehnte mich an Matt und musste dann wohl eingeschlafen sein. Ich hatte schon lange nicht ehr so gut geschlafen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete war Matt fort....... Ich sah mich verschlafen um. Wo konnte er nur hin sein ? Wieviel Uhr war es eigendlich ? Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr auf dem Nebentischchen. Es war 10.00 ich hatte ziemlich lange geschlafen, dafür ging es mir aber auch besser. Meinen Arm konnte ich auch schon wieder ein bisschen bewegen. Aber es tat noch weh. Ich drückte den Knopf für die Krankenschwester. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie auch schon. "Was kann ich für dich tun?" "Wissen sie wo mein Freund hin ist?" "Der junge Mann ? Als ich das letzte Mal hier vorbeigeschaut habe war er noch da. Ich weiß nicht wo er hin sein könnte." "Ok danke." Wo ist er bloß, er kann doch nicht einfach gehen ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen! Hoffentlich ist er nicht zurück nach England. Ich machte mir Sorgen. Da klopfte es an der Tür. "ja ?" voller Hoffnung dass Matt reinkommen könnte. "Na wie geht's dir?" Gina kam herein. Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht aber ich freute mich auch wahnsinnig sie zu sehen. "Ganz ok. Aber besser würds mir gehen wenn ich wüsste wo Matt abgeblieben ist. Er ist einfach verschwunden wären ich geschlafen habe." "Vielleicht hat ihn dein Schnarchen vertrieben" sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "HEY !!" ich nahm mein Kissen und schmiss es nach ihr. Sofort ging es mir besser. Typisch, immer wenn ich mit Gina zusammen bin machen wir irgendeinen Blödsinn. Wir quatschten über Gott und die Welt aber vor allem, über das was da war. Mit ihr konnt ich über alles reden. Wir quatschten auch darüber wie es den anderen weiter bei Skifahren erging und wann ich wieder aus dem Krankenhaus konnte. Wir quatschten ziemlich lang, schließlich gabs ja auch viel neues zu erzählen und sie hatte mir eine Karte von der Klasse mitgebracht mit alles Namen und Grüßen drauf. Ich freute mich wahnsinnig. Dann unterbrach uns ein Klopfen.... "Ich lass dich lieber mal allein" meine Freundin stand auf und ging mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen aus dem Zimmer. "Hey !" Zu gleich kam Matt rein und hielt etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. "Na Süße!" "Wo warst du ? Ich dachte du wärst zurück nach England ohne dich zu verabschieden." "Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich hab ne Überraschung für dich." Er grinste verschmitzt. Dann zog er eine wunderschöne rote Rose hinter dem Rücken hervor. "Ohh" "Für dich" ich nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand und roch daran. Rote Rosen waren schon immer meine Lieblingsblumen. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Eine weitere Überraschung hat mir dein Arzt heute morgen gesagt. "Du darfst heute aus dem Krankenhaus raus. Du musst nur noch die Bandage am Arm tragen und 2 Tage keinen Sport aber du darfst gehen. Ich umarmte ihn. Das war eine tolle Nachricht. Ich hasste Krankenhäuser, diese leeren weißen Räume und überall dieser Geruch nach dem Desinfektionszeug, widerlich. Und vor allem hasste ich Spritzen , aber um die letzten hier war ich nicht drumherumgekommen. Es war eine sehr erfreuliche Nachricht endlich hieraus zu können. "Und.................. die letzten Überraschungen sag ich dir jetzt noch nicht. Aber du wirst sie noch früh genug erfahren." "Och komm.. sag.... büdde." Ich sah ihn mit einem treuen Hundeblick an, aber er sagte nichts und grinste weiter. Jetzt schaute ich ihn mit Schmolllippe leicht beleidigt an. Er musste loslachen. "Hey... was ist denn daran so lustig?!!" ich schubste ihn liebevoll. Er zurück. Wir balgten vorsichtig herum bist ich keine Kraft mehr hatte und ihn seinen Armen zusammen sank. Hmm... schöön. Ein paar Sekunden später trafen sich unsere Blicke.... ja da war das alte Gefühl. In mir brodelte es wir in einem Vulkan kurz vorm Ausbruch. Ein Schauer lief mir den Nacken und Rücken hinunter. Ich hatte Gänsehaut. Diese Energie zwischen uns. Unbeschreiblich. Dann kamen wir uns näher. Wir sahen uns die ganze Zeit in die Augen...bis sich unsere Lippen trafen. Ich schloss sie und genoss es. Jaa ich prägte mir diesen Moment genau ein. Ich wollte es nicht vergessen. Er legte den Arm um mich und wir küssten uns lange eng umschlungen. Schon wieder ein Klopfen an der Tür, sag mal was ist den heute los ?? ......... "Ja ??" meine Eltern kamen rein. "Hallo ihr zwei, na wie geht's dir heute ?" Ich sah etwas verdutzt drein. Sag mal was war denn auf einmal in meine Eltern gefahren. "Ganz gut." "Schön." Meine Mutter sah Matt an und fragte ihn ob er es mir schon gesagt hätte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte endlich wissen was mir hier alle verschwiegen. "Hallooo ???? Ich bin auch noch da. Und ich weiß nicht von was ihr redet." Ich war beleidigt, anscheinend schienen alle Bescheid zu wissen nur ich nicht. Unfair. "Hmmm... also ich hatte mir was überlegt und das vorher mit deinen Eltern abgesprochen. Ich wollte wissen ob es ok wäre wenn ich die nächste Woche noch bei euch bleiben dürfte. In die Schule darfst du im Moment eh noch nicht und ich hab in der nächsten Zeit nicht viele Termine also ein bisschen Zeit.. also...." "Also was ?" ich platzte gleich vor Neugier. hierß das etwa ich dufte mit nach England oder Matt durfte hier bleiben ?? "Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier... genauer gesagt ich kann die ganze nächste Woche noch bei dir bleiben.... also was sagst du ??" Ich sprang auf vor Freude und warf mich meinen Eltern um den Hals. "Danke" dann fiel ich Matt überglücklich um den Hals. Ich hatte ja befürchtet dass er schon morgen oder so wieder abreisen müsste aber jetzt konnte ich noch eine ganze Woche über eine Woche mit ihm genießen. Allein das war die größte Überraschung im Moment. Ich war total aufgewühlt. Meine Eltern standen mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht daneben und beobachteten wie glücklich wir waren. Es war ein komisches Gefühl dass sie so zusahen aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich war einfach nur zu glücklich. "Schön dass wir unsere Kleine auch mal wieder fröhlich sehen können... war ja die ganze letzte Zeit nicht mehr so." Ich grinste sie total happy an. Ja, ich war glücklich... ich war sogar überglücklich... die ganze schlechte Laune und Einsamkeit war wie weggefegt. Dann küssten wir uns....... Dann gingen meine Eltern wieder, sie wollten sich noch in der Gegend umsehen bevor wir dann später heimfahren würden. In der Zwischenzeit packte ich meine Sachen zusammen. Matt half mir. Die Skifreizeit war dann leider für mich gelaufen, aber ich hatte ja einen guten Trost. Auch Gina trudelte später noch mal ein. Sie hatte die Lehrer extra gefragt ob sie früher mit dem Skifahren aufhören durfte. Sie hatten ja gesagt und so konnte Gina noch zu mir. Ich umarmte sie erst mal stürmisch und erzählte ihr das mit Matt. Sie freute sich mit für mich. Zu dritt alberten wir rum. Es war wirklich schön. Mit den 2 Menschen zusammen zu sein die man am meisten liebte. Ja uns fiel nur Unfug ein. Das Packen war dann nicht mehr wirklich wichtig. Naja so viele Sachen warens ja auch nicht. Ich musste nur noch später zu unserer Hütte und das restliche Zeug holen. Wir gingen alle gemeinsam... Dort musste ich mich dann auch von Gina verabschieden. Ich umarmte sie noch mal ganz fest und wünschte ihr noch viel Spass beim Skifahren auch von meinen anderen Freundinnen verabschiedete ich mich. Dann kamen auch schon meine Eltern mit dem Auto. Wir verfrachteten alles ins Auto. Und los gings. Zum Glück waren meine Geschwister nicht dabei. So hatten Matt und ich die Rückbank ganz für uns alleine und ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Meine Eltern sahen sich nur verstolen an aber sagten nichts. Die Fahrt dauerte ziemlich lange. Irgendwann schlief ich dann an Matt gekuschelt ein. Bis ich dann unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Ich schreckte hoch. Matt kitzelte mich durch. Das schlimmste was er machen konnte wenn ich schlafe. "Hey....hör auf" ich wollte weiterschlafen. "Nö....wieso.....Schlafmütze.....auf......wach werden...wir sind da." "Was???" jetzt machte ich die Augen richtig auf... Ja wir waren wirklich zu Hause. Endlich. Ich raffte mich auf und stieg aus. Herrlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Wir nahmen unser Zeug raus und ich zeigte Matt erst mal mein Zimmer damit wir das Gepäck ablegen konnten. "Und, wie gefällts dir ?" er sah sich um und dann sah er mich direkt an. "Schön... genauso schön wie du." Ich wurde rot..... "Du bist wirklich süß...Ich liebe dich" ich wurde noch röter. Wir setzten uns auf mein Bett. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. "Weißt du eigendlich wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe ?" "Sicher nicht so viel wie ich dich." Er nahm meinen Kopf in die Hände und küsste mich. Ich genoss es. Dieses Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Die Gänsehaut die meinen Rücken hinunter lief. Ja mit ihm zusammen zu sein war das schönste auf der Welt. Ich erwiderte den Kuss. Ich spürte wie sehr auch er diese Augenblicke genoss. Ich stand auf. "Komm ich zeig dir erst mal das Haus. Ich nahm seine Hand und führte ihn herum. In der Küche trafen wir meine Eltern an. "Wo sind die anderen?" "Deine Schwester musste schon vor zwei Tagen wieder weg nach Trier um zu studieren und dein Bruder ist in der Stadt." "Achso." "Wo soll Matt eigentlich schlafen. Das Gästezimmer ist voll mit den Computern und mit allem möglichen Kram. Dort ist nicht viel Platz." "Wäre es für euch ok wenn er bei mir im Zimmer übernachtet oder soll er lieber bei Sis im Zimmer schlafen ? Sie ist ja jetzt nicht da?" ich sah sie leicht flehend an. Aber ich wusste auch wenn meine Eltern nicht wollten dass er bei mir übernachtete dann würde ich keinen Widerspruch geben. "Ich red nachher noch mit deinem Vater." "Ok" Matt und ich verschwanden wieder in meinem Zimmer. "Was machen die anderen denn im Moment?" "Keine Ahnung.... wahrscheinlich feiern oder irgendwas blödes anstellen...." "Ach ja.... da fällt mir ein... da war noch eine Überraschung." Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist es ?" "Nichts..." er sah verheißungsvoll weg. "Ach komm nun sag schon." "Nein noch nicht...du musst noch ne Weile warten." "Och man." ... Naja ich schlug den Gedanken weg. Und genoss es zuhause zu sein. In meinem eigenem Zimmer und vor allem mit Matt. "Also was sollen wir die ganze Woche machen ?" fragte mich Matt. "Hmm.... also ab Freitag ist ein Markt in Gelnhausen....wir könnten hingehen falls du möchtest. Wird sicher lustig." "Jo klar....wenn du dabei bist...immer" er grinste total süß. "Du machst mich immer ganz verlegen.." ich sprang vom Stuhl auf und stürzte mich auf Matt. "Hey" schon hatte ich ihn nach hinten umgestoßen. Jetzt fing er an mich zu kitzeln. "Hey" ich quiekte auf. "Nein nicht lass das." Er packte mich um den bauch und kitzelte mich durch. "Neiiin." Ich konnte mich nicht vor lachen halten. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien. Wir purzelten vom Bett auf den Teppich und blieben erschöpft liegen. Ich sah zur Seite. Matt bemerkte meinen Blick und sah mich ebenfalls an. ..... Dann kamen wir uns immer näher. Und küssten uns. Ich rollte mich hinüber und lag nun auf ihm. Ich musste anfangen zu lachen denn Matt fing an mich wieder durchzukitzeln. "Hey.....komm......nein.....hör auf...." ich bekam keine Luft mehr. "Komm wir gehen ein bisschen spazieren ich zeig dir ein bisschen die Umgebung." Wir gingen hoch nahmen unsere Jacken und machten dass wir raus kamen. Wir waren ziemlich lange unterwegs. Als es anfing zu dämmern gingen wir zurück. Das Abendessen war schon fertig. Wir setzten und und aßen. "Also...wo soll Matt jetzt schlafen?", fragte ich meine Eltern als wir fast fertig waren. "Ich hab mit deinem Vater gesprochen und er darf bei dir schlafen. "Danke" voller Freude umarmte ich meine Eltern. Dann nahm ich Matt an die Hand und düste nach unten. Wir zogen die Matratze unter meinem Bett heraus und legten sie genau neben mein Bett. Ich musste noch mal hoch um Bettzeug und einen Bezug zu holen. Als ich wieder runter kam und die Tür auf machte, sah ich Matt nirgendwo.... Auf einmal ein sprang jemand hinter der Tür hervor. Natürlich Matt ich lass vor Schreckt das ganze Bettzeug fallen. Mein Herz steht ganze 20 Sekunden still. Keuch. "Bist du verrückt geworden ??" ich seh ihn an. "Ich hab mich fast zu Tode erschreckt." Jetzt fängt er an zu lachen. Ich fass es nicht. "Dein Geicht hättest du mal sehen sollen. Filmreif!! " "Haha....sehr lustig...." "Och ....komm, sei nicht sauer...." er nimmt mich in den Arm und drückt mich ganz fest. Jetzt konnt ich ihm nicht mehr böse sein...´obwohl ich es eigendlich sein sollte. Jetzt half er mir auch sein Bett herzurichten. Natürlich sah er mich immer wieder nebenbei an und musste grinsen. Ich fand das nicht lustig. Ich nahm das frischbezogene Kissen und donnerte es ihm an den Kopf. "Hey" Watsch ... da kamm es auch schon zurück.... ich wehrte es ab nahm es wieder in die Hand und schmiss es mit voller Kraft. Die Feder flogen in meinem ganzen Zimmer rum. Jetzt kam er auf mich zu packte mich um den Bauch und hob mich hoch. "Hey...." ich musste lachen... "lass mich runter!" "nö...wieso sollte ich..." "Das kitzelt.." ich brachte kaum ein Wort herraus vor lachen. Er schmiss mich auf die Matzratze und kam runter um mich weiter zu quälen. "Das ist unfair..... du bist viel stärker...." er gab nach... er war über mich gebeugt und sah mir tief in die Augen...ich konnte noch nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Überall um mich herum schwirrten die Feder unserer kleinen Schlacht. Dann kam er auf mich zu. Mein Grinsen verschwand. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen. Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss es. Wir verbrachten den restlichen Abend damit... und zu ärgern , tv zu gucken, mist zu machen und zu kuscheln. Keiner kam rein und störte uns..... meine Eltern wussten wohl dass wir lieber allein sein wollten. Wir genossen jeden freie Minute. Später legten wir uns dann schlafen.. es war ziemlich spät. Ich lag in meinem Bett und lauschte Matts Atemzügen. Ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Ich versuchte es vergeblich. Auf einmal kamen alle Bilder von dem Abend auf der Skifreizeit zurück... ich merkte er jetzt wie sehr es doch schmerzte daran zurück zu denken.... ich merkte wie mir tränen die Wangen hinunter kullerten... ich schniefte... Matt schien doch nicht geschlafen zu haben. "Süße... was ist los.... wieso weinst du ?" er setzte sich auf und wollte anscheinend zum Lichtschalter gehen. "Nein...mach bitte nicht das Licht an..."...... Ich hörte wie er wieder zurück kam. Dann spürte ich wie sich jemand zu mir aufs Bett setzte. Ich drehte mich um. Und versuchte mir noch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Doch so ganz gelang es mir nicht. Ich spürte wir schwer der Schock doch noch in mir drin saß. Ich setzte mich auf. Matt nahm mich in den Arm."Süße...du zitterst ja am ganzen Körper." Es stimmte ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Die Angst und all diese Gefühle von dem Abend kamen in mir hoch. Ich konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Es ist noch wegen dem Abend oder? Willst du reden ?" ich sagte ich nichts ich konnte nicht. " Komm er nahm mich auf den Arm und setzte mich vorsichtig auf seiner Matratze ab. Ich kuschelte mich eng an ihn. Ich wollte jetzt nicht reden...aber allein sein wollte ich auch auf keinen Fall. Er nahm die Decke und deckte mich zu. Dann strich er mir beruhigend über den Kopf. "Es....es.....war so furchtbar..." er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Ist schon gut....ich bin da.." Die Tränen liefen mir heiß die Wangen hinunter, all die Bilder tauchten vor meinen Augen auf..." Nein ich wollte sie niemals wieder sehen.... ich fühlte mich an Matts Seite geborgen und schlief auch irgendwann ein..... Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh auf. Matt schlief noch, hatte aber den Arm um mich gelegt. Ich kroch vorsichtig unter ihm herraus und ging ins Bad. Als ich mich im Spiegel sah, bekam ich erst mal einen kleinen Schrecken. Meine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Ich sah furchtbar aus. Gut dass Matt noch schlief. Ich nahm erst mal einen Waschlappen, ließ eiskaltes Wasser drüberaufen und klatschte ihn mir für ein paar Minuten ins Gesicht. Es tat gut. Und die Augen schwollen ein bisschen ab. Ich beschloss erst mal eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen und dann zu überlegen was wir heute machen könnten. Viel Auswahl gab es hier in der Gegend leider nicht. Die Dusche war herrlich. Als ich fertig war band ich mir ein Handtuch um und ging zurück in mein. Zimmer. Matt war aufgewacht und blinzelte mich mit müden Augen an. Ich ging zum Bett und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann ging ich zum Schrank und überlegte was ich anziehen sollte. Hatte mich aber auch bald entscheiden und verschwand wieder im Bad. Nach dem Anziehen legte ich dann noch ein wenige Make-Up auf und steckte meine Haare hoch. Ich betrachtete mich noch einmal im Spiegel, war dann einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem was ich sah und ging zurück in mein Zimmer....... Matt war wieder eingeschlafen... Sehr nett...na ja so konnte ich wenigstens noch mein Zimmer ein bisschen in Ordnung bringen. Ich hatte gestern keine Zeit mehr gefunden. Es sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Ich versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein aber als ich fast fertig was wachte Matt doch auf. "Musst du denn morgens schon aufräumen ??" "Ja... hat mich gestört wies hier aussah...ausserdem ist es schon Mittag, wir haben lange geschlafen." Ich lies mich neben ihm nieder und beobachtete wie er blinzelte als ein paar Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht schienen. "Was wollen wir heute machen ?Worauf hast du Lust ?", fragte ich ihn. "Erstmal was essen..." er grinste. Mein Magen knurrte auch. "Gut du kannst dich ja fertig machen und ich seh mal was ich zu Essen finde." Eigendlich kein Problem, an Essen mangelt es hier niemals. Unsere Speisekammer ist immer gefüllt. Nur leider immer mit dem Zeug was ich nicht mag. Ich lief in die Küche und suchte alle möglichen Sachen zusammen. Toast, Marmelade, Waffeln, Brot, Nutella, usw... . Als Matt hochkam war ich gerade dabei Kakao aufzuwärmen. "Hmm...riecht lecker" ich grinste ihn an. "Du sicher noch nie richtiges Brot gegessen, oder ?" "Nein...nur davon gehört." "Dann kannst du es ja heute mal probieren, ich mags zwar nicht besonders aber man kanns essen" Wir setzten uns und mampften uns erst mal voll... der erste Gesichtsausdruck auf Matts Gesicht als er den ersten Bissen Brot runter hatte war der beste. Aber es schien ihm zu schmecken. Ich war beruhigt. *gg*. Hinterher beschlossen wir dass ich ihm mal die Stadt zeigen würde. Aber es war ziemlich peinlich und auch manchmal echt unerträglich. Matt konnte es einfach nicht lassen mich immer wieder in peinliche Situationen zu bringen. Er musste einfach über alles einen doofen Spruch machen. Irgendwann war ich es einfach leid mich immer wieder rauszureden und beschloss diesen Ausflug abzubrechen. Einfach unmöglich. Dafür versuchte er mir vor unserem Haus noch mal das Skateboarden nahzubringen. Aber ich glaube ich bin einfach zu doof dafür. Aber lustig war dieser Tag auf jeden Fall. Ich sollte mich zwar noch schonen aber das war unter dem ganzen Spass einfach vergessen. Den Abend waren meine Eltern zu einer Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen und mein Bruder war bei einem Kumpel. Ich war froh, so hatten wir das ganze Haus für uns allein. Wir pflanzten uns vor den Fernseher um Wohnzimmer und sahen uns einen Film an. Schon allein die Auswahl war wieder ein Chaos. Ich wollte entweder etwas lustiges oder etwas romantisches. Matt hingegen wollte lieben etwas actionreicheres. Nach einer Weile gab ich einfach nach. Wir sahen uns Final Destination an. An den ekligen und gruseligen Stellen schmiegte ich mich einfach nah an Matt und fühlte mich geborgen. Wäre er jetzt nicht hier wäre ich wahrscheinlich ganz alleine da. Und ich hasse es allein zu sein. Ich krieg Panik in einem leeren Haus abends allein zu sein. Wir schmusten die ganze Zeit über und auch nach der Hälfte war der Film vergessen. Wir waren so ins Schmusen und Küssen vertieft dass uns ganz egal war was um uns passierte. Ich dachte an nichts mehr nur noch an uns beide bis Matt mich aus den Gedanken riss. "Willst du mit mir schlafen ??"........ Ich verschluckte mich fast. Ich war im ersten Moment geschockt. Aber nicht so sehr. Ich hatte ja schließlich irgendwann damit gerechnet. Vielleicht nicht heute Abend aber es war eigentlich perfekt. Ich wusste dass uns jetzt niemand stören konnte und ich wollte es ja auch. "Ja" Ich sah im fest in die Augen ."Ich liebe dich süße." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und wir versanken wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann packte er mich sanft und trug mich runter in mein Zimmer. Ich musste kichern "Matt das kitzelt." Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und der Spass war vergessen. Er war über mich gebeugt und fing an mich zu küssen. Ich genoss es. Wir machten es uns gemütlich und kuschelten zuerst nur. Doch dann wurden unsere Küsse immer heißer und fordernder. Wir zogen uns langsam gegenseitig aus und verwöhnten uns. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich spürte dass er dies nicht das erste Mal machte. Schon der Gedanke dass er schon mit anderen Mädchen geschlafen hatte war seltsam. Doch ich vergas es bald. Über Verhütung brauchten wir nicht zu reden ich hatte ihm vorher versichert dass ich die Pille nehme. Ich nahm die Pille schon seid ich aus England zurück gekommen war und meinen Eltern erzählt hatte, dass ich einen Freund habe. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall schwanger werden. Das würde meine ganze Zukunft ruinieren. Später wollte ich auf jeden Fall Kinder bekommen aber nicht jetzt. Ich genoss wie er zärtlich über meinen Körper strich und mich küsste. Er war sehr vorsichtig und einfühlsam. Wir ließen uns Zeit und genossen es. Ich war überrascht wie schön es war. Später am Abend duschte ich dann noch schnell und machte mich fertig. Dann stieg ich wieder zu Matt ins Bett und kuschelte mich ganz eng an ihn. "Hat es dir gefallen?" "Ja, es war wunderschön." Und ich küsste ihn lange bevor ich in seinem Arm einschlief ..... Die nächsten Tage unternahmen wir viel. Wir gingen auf den Markt in der Nähe und tobten uns richtig aus. Matt musste mich auch unbedingt in so ein mörderisches Teil reinziehen, wo ich schon vorher wusste dass mir furchtbar schlecht werden würde. Ich klammerte mich die ganze Zeit an ihn und er machte sich nur über mich lustig, was ich doch für ein Angsthase sei. Hinterher war mir wirklich verdammt schlecht. Ich konnte den Abend nichts mehr zu essen sehen. So schlenderten wir, ich in Matts Arm einfach weiter über den Markt und sahen uns alles an bis vor einem Stand einer Wahrsagerin landeten. Ich glaub nicht an so ein Zeug aber ich wollte es zum Spass doch einfach mal ausprobieren. ...... Also überredete ich Matt und wie gingen in den Wagen. Es war düster und ein seltsamer Geruch lag in der Luft, der, wie ich nachher feststellte von Räucherstäbchen in der Ecke kam. Ich sah mich um. Der Wohnwagen hatte schwarze Wände. Alles war mit schönen Tüchern, Spiegeln und Zeichen versehen. Es gruselte mir ein bisschen und ich nahm Matts Hand. In der Mitte war ein Tisch. Davor zwei bequeme Sessel. "Nehmt doch Platz." Ich erschrak ein bisschen. Erst jetzt hatte ich die Frau hinter dem Tisch bemerkt. Ich sah Matt jetzt noch einmal ein bisschen verunsichert an. Dann packte ich meinen Mut wieder zusammen und setzte mich in einen der Sessel. Matt nahm neben mir Platz. "Also was hat euch den hier her gebracht ? Wie kann ich euch helfen ?" Ein kalter Schauer lief mir bei der Stimme den Rücken runter. Sie war rauchig und passte überhaupt nicht zu der Frau die mir gegenüber saß. Sie war nicht alt....so ungefähr 30 oder 40. Und hübsch dazu. Sie hatte lange braune Haare und blaue durchdringende Augen. "Wir würden uns gern einmal aus der Hand lesen lassen." "Natürlich...beide ?" "Ja" "Wer möchte denn zuerst?" ich wandte mich Matt zu. "Er sah mich etwas misstrauisch an. "Du kannst gern als erstes" sagte ich ihm "Nein mach du ruhig." "Ach komm sei nicht feige" "Ok" Er gab ihr seine Hand und sie sah sie sich genau an. Ich konnte aus ihrem Gesicht nichts deuten. "Das sieht wirklich gut aus........hmm......ja....du führst ein glückliches Leben....du hast Erfolg im Beruf.......deine Leidenschaft ist die Musik....und auch in der Liebe gehst du auf......Aber die Zukunft sieht gut aus für dich..." sie redete noch eine Weile weiter. Es war schon erstaunlich was sie alles erzählte. Dann kam ich an die Reihe...ich war ziemlich gespannt was sie so alles über mich sagen würde. Die eine Hand gab ich der Wahrsagerin und die andere beanspruchte Matt. Sie schaute sich meine Hand sehr, sehr lange an. Viel länger als Matts. Und ihr Gesicht legte sich in seltsame Falten. Es sah ziemlich besorgt aus. Ich wurde langsam ungeduldig. Und auch unwohl...wieso dauerte das bei mir so lange ???..... "Was ist denn los.. wieso dauert das bei mir so lange ?" "Sie sah mich mit tief in Falten gelegter Stirn ernst an. Dieser Blick machte mir schon fast Angst. "Also...deine Hand sagt viel über dich aus....du bist meistens fröhlich...und auch sehr kreativ und du liebst mit dem Herzen....du legst dich nicht schnell fest wenn es um die Liebe geh, du lässt dir Zeit....kommen wir zu deiner Zukunft...." sie stockte. "Was ist denn los ?" "Ich ....ich kann es dir nicht sagen..." sie sah sehr erschüttert aus.... "nein....ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erzählen" ich war jetzt erst recht neugierig. Was las sie aus meiner Hand ? "Sagen sie es schon...schließlich werden sie dafür bezahlt." "Es ist nichts gutes....ich sehe zwar noch ein paar fröhliche und sehr erfreuliche Sachen auf dich zukommen aber auch etwas dunkles Böses....ein Ende von irgendetwas.....aber diese Linie hier sagt mir dass es nichts gutes sein kann....vielleicht ist ihre Beziehung am Ende ...oder....die verlieren eine lieben Menschen....oder ein Tier....ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen....ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor so stark ausgeprägt gesehen..." "Gut sind sie dann fertig ?? Wie viel schulde ich ihnen." Ich zog meine Hand an mich und musterte sie misstrauisch....dann verwarf ich alle Gedanken, es war ja nur ein Spass...ein Gag....nicht richtiges....ich wollte wieder Spass haben. "Also wie viel bekommen sie ?" "Nichts ich möchte nichts von ihnen....das hat mich zu sehr verdutzt. Gehen Sie und genießen sie ihr leben...." Wir verließen den Wohnwagen. Ich war etwas depat. "Hey Süßä....das ist doch alles nur Schmarrn.....vergiss es einfach. Komm....lass uns Spass haben." Er find sofort an mich durchzukitzeln und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Dann legte er mir den Arm um und wir schlenderten weiter. Die Aussage von der Frau war bald vergessen. Matt kaufte mir am nächsten Süßwarenstand ein Lebkuchenherz mit "I love u" , ich war gerührt. "Danke" und gab ihm einen dicken Schmatzer. "Ich hab dich gar nicht verdient." "Doch hast du. Eher ich dich nicht" wir mussten lachen. Ich sah ein Autoskooter in der Nähe und wollte mich noch revangieren. Ich zerrte Matt, der erst gar nicht wusste was los ist, mit und kaufte die Chips. Und auf rein ins Vergnügen.... Beim Autoscootern entdeckte ich einen Kumpel von mir....er fuhr auch grad mit...ich freute mich sehr ihn mal wieder zu sehen...ich ließ natürlich Matt die ganze Zeit fahren...ich bin eine absolute Niete in so was. Als die Runde fertig war lief ich zu meinem Kumpel und umarmte ihn erst mal herzlich. Ich hatte ihn schon solange nicht mehr gesehen. Matt kam dann auch an stellte sich aber etwas ab von uns und beobachtete das ganze. Ich merkte seinen Blick wie er das ganze musterte und es lief mir ein leichter Schauer den Rücken runter. Als ich mich dann fertig unterhalten hatte und ihm zum abschied noch einen Bussi auf die Wange gedrückt hatte ging ich zurück zu Matt. Er sah ziemlich beleidigt aus. "Hey du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig ??" Nein, oder ?? Also das war doch wohl wirklich nichts. "Wer war das?" brachte er etwas zerknirscht heraus. "Das war ein alter Kumpel von mir....ich hab ihn schon länger nicht mehr gesehen." "Sah aber nicht nur nach Kumpel aus !" Hey was geht denn jetzt ab. Der ist doch wirklich eifersüchtig !!! "Hallo ??? Geht's noch. Ich werde doch wohl noch mal mit meinen Kumpels reden dürfen ??!!" "Aber nicht mit ihnen rumschmusen und ihnen Küsschen geben !!" "Matt....komm runter.....bitte.. ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Das war wirklich nur ein Kumpel." Ich sah ihn an. Er wich meinem Blick aus. "Hmm" also eingeschnappt. Ich wollte ihn küssen aber er blickte zur Seite und ich war etwas verwirrt. "Jetzt glaub mir doch.....es war wirklich nur ein Kumpel !!"..... Gott was soll ich denn tun ?? Echt, Jungs können manchmal so unausstehlich sein. " Komm....ich schwör dir dass es nur ein Kumpel war. Jetzt glaub mir !!" er sah immer noch weg. So jetzt reichts . Was sollte ich denn bitte noch tun. Jetzt war ich eingeschnappt. Wir hatten beide den Spaß hier dran verloren und gingen heim. Ich redete den ganzen Abend nicht mehr mit ihm und er gedachte anscheinend auch nicht mit mir zu reden. Es war ziemlich schwierig. Aber ich blieb stur. Dennoch merkte ich wie es ihm dann doch irgendwie langsam leid tat. Dennoch versuchte er nicht mit mir zu reden. Wir gingen schweigend ins Bett. Al ich so dalag dachte ich nach. Meine Eltern hatten uns auch schon etwas komisch angesehen als wir so schweigend heimkamen. Aber Moment.....was hatte die Wahrsagerin gesagt. Vielleicht steht eine Trennung bevor ?? Nein...das konnte ich nicht zulassen....ich liebte ihn und es durfte nicht sein dass wir uns wegen so einer kleinen Sache so streiten. Und vor allem anschweigen. Morgen müssen wir uns wieder vertragen... Bei diesem Satz drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und schlief ein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte blieb ich noch eine Weile liegen. Ich lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen von Matt und dachte über gestern nach. Meine ganze Wut war verraucht. Nichts war mehr da. Ich wollte Matt am liebsten gleich in den Arm nehmen und uns wieder versöhnen aber ich wusste nicht wie seine Reaktion sein würde. Ich sah auf die Uhr........oh mein Gott.......schon fast 14 Uhr.....wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen ??? Ich kroch aus dem Bett und schlich ins Bad. Matt ließ ich noch weiterschlafen. Ich machte mich fertig und ging dann hoch. Leider konnte ich mich einem Smalltalk mit meinen Eltern nicht entziehen. Während ich also den "Frühstückstisch" (um 14.00 *g*) für mich und Matt deckte, erzählte ich ihnen knapp was gestern abgelaufen war. Als ich gerade fertig war und jemanden die Treppe hochkommen hörte klingelte es an der Tür. Ich fragte ob meine Eltern Besuch erwarteten, aber sie verneinten. Wer verdammt noch mal war das ?? ........... Ich war verärgert...ich wollte doch grade ein schönes Frühstück herrichten und mich mit Mattie versöhnen....und jetzt stört irgendwer....Verdammt !!!! Ich lief zur Tür und an der Treppe sah ich dass Mattie hochgekommen war. Ich machte die Tür auf und mir kam erst mal ein Strauß Blumen entgegen....Hilfe.....was war denn das jetzt. Dann sah ich ihn....der Junge von der Skifreizeit.....Ich Sah Matt an.....er machte ein ziemlich saures Gesicht und rauschte nach unten ab....Oh nein !!! Nicht auch noch das !! Echt ich war geschockt...Ich konnte nichts sagen....ich hatte einen riesiger Kloß im Hals. Ich starrte ihn nur an. "Es tut mir leid!!" Der wagte sich noch hier aufzutauchen ?? Nachdem er mir da draußen nicht geholfen hatte. Jetzt waren auch meine Eltern gekommen. "Lea, was ist los ??? Wer ist das ??" ich konnte nichts sagen....mir liefen nur immer wieder eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter...... Ich stand da wie ne Salzsäule und brachte nichts herraus. "Ich ..ich....bin einer der Jungs die da im Wald waren....und ich wollte mich wirklich entschuldigen....ich....ich.....wollte da nicht mitmachen....es tut mir leid....sie haben mich gezwungen..." er stotterte etwas....es fiel ihm sicher schwer....hier zu stehen und sich zu entschuldigen...aber das machte doch nicht alles gut... Was ist mit Matt ??" Ich bekam so langsam nichtmehr mit was um mich herum passierte....ich zuckte zusammen als mein Vater anfing der Jungen anzuschreien.....aber es war mir egal....ich dachte nur an Matt....wie musste das für ihn aussehen....Ich ging wie in Trance runter.....auf einmal war es still hinter mir....Egal....Hey Moment.....ich schüttelte den Kopf....Was mach ich grade ?? ....Jetzt war mein Kopf wieder klar...ich wollte zu Matt...sehen was los war..... Ich brauchte ihn jetzt....Ich ging in mein Zimmer.....Matt saß in meinem Hängestuhl....er sah mich an....ich konnte keine Mimik in seinem Gesicht deuten....ich wusste nicht was er dachte....was er jetzt fühlte....war er sauer.....oder hatte er die Situation doch verstanden ????...... Dann stand er auf und ging zu seiner Tasche. "Matt....." "Hör auf ich will jetzt nicht reden!" ich stand dumm in der Tür. "Ich muss aber mit dir reden." Tränen stiegen mir langsam in die Augen. "Ich wollte eigendlich hochkommen und mich mit dir versöhnen und dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut...." "Aber das wollte ich doch auch !!" "Und dann kommt wohl schon dein nächster Freund wie ?? Ich weiß ja nicht was du die Zeit gemacht hast, in der ich in England war und du hier... Ich will es auch nicht wissen !!" Ich sah ihn nur an und Tränen liefen mir die Wangen herunter, ich brachte kein Wort raus. "Ich denke es ist besser ich gehe.... Dann stör ich dich hier nichtmehr.....es gibt sicher noch mehr Mädchen in die ich mich verlieben werde....aber ich glaube du warst ein Fehler....." NEIN.....Nein....neeeeiiinnnn.......WIESO ???? Wieso musste alles schief laufen....Oben steht einer der mir weh getan hatte und Matt steht hier und will gehen mich verlassen.....NEIN. "Matt......." "Nein...ich packe jetzt mein Zeug und rufe ein Taxi ....ich nehme den nächsten Flug...es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehen." "Nein...Matt...." er hörte mir nicht mehr zu. Kramte sein Handy raus und rief sich ein Taxi....."lass mich doch erklären.....Matt.....oh verdammt......bitte....lass uns doch reden...." Er nahm seine Tasche, lies mich stehen ging hoch und verabschiedete sich anscheinend bei meinen Eltern. Dann hörte ich dir Tür zuschlagen. NEIN.....ich stand da und heulte..... Wieso ?? Ich liebe ihn....NEIN.......ich sank in die Knie und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen...... Ein paar Minuten später fing ich mich wieder einigermaßen. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte..Ich ging hoch....Der andere Junge war immer noch da....ich sah ihn nur an und sagte er könnte gehen ... es wäre ok.. War es eigendlich nicht...wegen ihm habe ich grade Matt verloren...Meine Eltern fragten was denn los sei und wieso Matt weg wäre ich ignorierte sie einfach und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss ab und schmiss mich aufs Bett. Ich realisierte langsam dass ich Matt vielleicht für immer verloren hatte. Nein....da konnte nicht sein...Ich lag lange Zeit da starrte dauf die Decke und lies die Tränen laufen. Mir ging so vieles durch den Kopf...die letzten Worte von Matt hatten sich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt....Irgendwann sah ich dann auf die Uhr....OH SHIT !! Es war schon so spät ich hatte Gina versprochen sie bei ihrer Ankunft zu treffen. Ich stürmte ins Bad...versuchte die verheulten Augen ein wenig zu überschminken und sagte meiner Mutter sie solle mich sofort an die Schule bringen. Der Bus war grade angekommen... Ich sah ein Gewusel von Mitschülern und immer wieder kam mal jemand an und fragte ob alles ok sei. Ich sagte immer wieder im Einheitston ...Ja alles ok. Dann entdeckte ich Gina. Ich stürmte hin und viel ihr erstemal in die Arme. Sie sah sofort dass etwas nicht ok war. Ich half ihr ihre Tasche zu holen und dann setzten wir uns etwas weiter entfernt auf eine Bank. "Hey....was ist los ???" "Matt ist fort....er hat Schluss gemacht" Tränen stiegen mir wieder in die Augen. "Nein...was war denn los ???" ich erzählte ihr den ganzen Vorfall.....und wie er dann heute Morgen abgerauscht ist. Sie hörte mir wortlos zu. Dann nahm sie mich in den Arm. "Und was machen wir jetzt ?" "Ich will ihm das alles erklären....ich liebe ihn doch.....ich will ihn nicht verlieren...aber er geht nicht an sein Handy." "Hey....komm....das wird wieder....der kriegt sich schon wieder ein.".... Gina war sehr oft in den nächsten Tagen bei mir. Ich hatte stundenlang versucht Matt auf seinem Handy zu erreichen und ihm x e-mails geschrieben....soch er antwortete nicht.. ich war verzweifelt....seid Tagen hatte ich nicht richtiges mehr gegessen und wenn dann gleich wieder rausgebrochen.....ich fühlte mich so schlecht. Ständig kam dieser Satz in mein Gedächtnis : Nur du selbst bist daran Schuld. Du hast ihn vertrieben. Ich sah richtig scheisse aus und so fühlte ich mich auch. Ich schloss mich stunden in meinem Zimmer ein und verkroch mich in mein Bett. Meine Eltern schimpften schon dass ich endlich wieder was essen sollte.....aber ich konnte nicht....bei jeden Anblick von essen wurde mir schlecht. Ich fing sogar an mich selbst zu verletzten ich konnte es einfach nichtmehr ertragen. Ich verkroch mich in meinen Schlabbersachen und versteckte die Wunden. Jeden Tag versuchte ich ihn zu erreichen....aber so langsam gab ich die Hoffnung auf....wenn ich dann mal bei ihm zu Hause James oder Charlie am Rohr hatte meinten sie immer er wär nicht da oder hatten eine andere Ausrede. Auch Gina hielt es bald nicht mehr aus. In der Schule passte ich überhaupt nicht mehr auf und es kamen einige Briefe nach Hause... Meine Eltern flippten aus.....War mir ziemlich egal...ich brachte dann auch 5er nach Hause. Irgendwann stand dann mein Geburtstag vor der Tür.....ich hatte mich schon ewig darauf gefreut ihn richtig groß zu feiern.....aber jetzt wollte ich keine Feier mehr.....Eigendlich wollte ich mit Gina feiern aber ich sagte ihr ich hatte keine Lust..... Mein Geburtstag lief scheisse ab.Ich hatte zwar da einmal die Hoffnung eine E-Mail von Matt zubekommen aber das stellte sich nicht so herraus. Ich war einfach nur mega deprimiert. Ich machte noch nicht mal die Geschenke auf....ich lies sie einfach stehen. Inzwischen hatte ich schon 10 Kilo abgenommen und meine Eltern machten sich schon mächtig Sorgen....ich bekam sogar mit wie darüber redeten mich in eine Klinik zu stecken.....Egal....Ich wollte überhaupt nichtsmehr und wenn mir jemand dumm kam schrie ich ihn an. Nur Gina versuchte noch zu mir zu halten. Das Wochenende kam näher. Ich wachte Samstagmorgen nicht wie sonst auf...ich würde vom Klingeln meines Telefons geweckt. Es war Gina. Sie fragte wie es mir geht und ob ich heute etwas vorhatte. Ich sagte ihr mir gings wie immer und wenn sie auf die doofe Idee von ner Überraschungsparty kommen würde würde ich sie umbringen. Sie besprach noch ein paar Sachen mit mir, dann legten wir auf. Ich stapfte missmutig hoch und stopfte mir ein bisschen was zu essen in den Mund dann schloss ich mich wieder in meinem Zimmer ein. Ich setzte mich an den PC und schaute nach E-Mails....Nur Werbung..... So ein Scheiss !!!! Ich hasse mich. Ich bin doch nur daran Schuld dass es mir so scheisse geht, dass ich hier rumhänge, mich verletzte, und mich zu Tode hungere......ich hab ihn vertrieben....ich hab ihm wehgetan....ICH ICH ICH....... Dieser Satz hämmerte mir schon die ganze lange Zeit ihm Kopf rum.....Ich saß den Vormittag in meinem Zimmer und zog mir laute hämmernde Musik rein. Genau das richtige für meine Laune. Meine Mutter läutete irgendwann zum Mittagessen.....doch ich ignorierte es einfach.... Heute sollte eigendlich meine Geburtstagsparty sein. Aber die wollte ich ja nicht. Was sollte ich an einem Ort voll mit fröhlichen Menschen wenn ich selbst nicht fröhlich war. Ich ließ den Rolladen runter, obwohl draussen das schönste Wetter war, und wollte einfach nur allein sein und dahinvegetieren. Ich sah mir dämliche Talkshows an und dachte an nichts mehr. Irgendwann nachmittags klopfte es dann an meiner Tür. Ich kroch langsam aus dem Bett und trottete zur Tür, drehte den Schlüssel um und öffnete sie einen Spalt...... "Hi, ich bin es..." Gina schubste mich zur Seite und quetschte sich in mein Zimmer. "Hey...." "Ach komm schon....es reicht langsam......du machst überhaupt nichts mehr, siehst schon aus wie ne Leiche und isst auch nichts mehr....jetzt reichts !! Sie ging zum Rolladen und zog ihn hoch. Das licht blendete. "Ich will ja auch nicht gut drauf sein !!! Und du weist auch sehr wohl warum"....motzte ich sie an. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett plumsen und setzte mich im Schneidersitz hin. "Komm beweg dich mal und hilf mir ein bisschen !!!" ich sah sie fragend an ... "Bei was denn um Himmels Willen ??" "Dabei dich schön zu machen und vielleicht ein bisschen aufzumuntern....schließlich sollte heute eigendlich unsere Party sein." "Nein....ich will nicht, ich will keine doofe Party...lass mich in Ruhe." Doch sie ignorierte das einfach, ich glaub das war sie schon langsam gewöhnt von den letzten Wochen. Sie zerrte mich hoch und schob mich ins Bad. "GINA !!" "So du geht's jetzt duschen !!" schwubb.....und schon war sie wieder verschwunden. Ich stand allein im Bad und betrachtete mich seid langem mal wieder richtig im Spiegel. Doch schon nach ein paar Minuten wendete ich das Gesicht ab. Und machte mich für die Dusche fertig. Als ich fertig war...ging ich mit einem Handtuch umgebunden wieder in mein Zimmer....Gina hatte ihrem Aufräumwahn mal wieder lauf gelassen....es sah aus wie früher....Hell....freundlich......igitt...so was wollte ich im Moment nicht sehen. All diese Freundlichkeit und Fröhlichkeit war mir zuwider. "Jetzt lach doch mal wieder.....Du siehst schon besser aus nach der Dusche. Also was ziehst du denn heute mal an?" Sie sah kurz ?? Verdammt, ich fühl mich scheisse und du machst hier so einen Trara..." "Jetzt komm mal wieder runter !!! Ich hab es satt zu sehen wie meine beste Freundin sich hier kaputt macht !!! Du kommst jetzt mit und bist mal ein bisschen fröhlich !!" Sie verband mir die Augen und führte mich anscheinend nach draussen. Ich hörte Geflüster und einige andere Geräusche. Dann hielt sich mich fest, so dass ich still stand und nahm mir die Augenbinde ab. .... Ich öffnete die Augen und ein großes "Überraschung" kam auf mich zu. Oh nein, alle die ich früher vorhatte einzuladen waren da und anscheinend sollte das hier eine Party für mich sein. Ich sah Gina an. Sie blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich war zwar schon etwas überrascht aber richtig fröhlich machte mich das nicht. "Und ?? ..Ach komm....extra für dich..jetzt sei mal wieder ein bisschen gut drauf und hab Fun." "Hmm...." Jetzt stürmten die ersten auf mich ein umarmten mich und wünschten mir noch mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf und ließ es über mich ergehen. Aber nur Gina zu Liebe. Ich wollte nicht auch noch dass sie sauer auf mich ist. Denn dann würde ich glaube ich meinem Leben ein Ende setzten. Naja....nach einer Weile pflanzte ich mich in eine etwas dunklere Ecke und beobachtete wie die anderen Spass hatten. Ich selber dachte nur an Matt...und wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisste....und wieso ich ihn wohl nie wieder sehen werde....Wie sehr ich ihn doch hier haben möchte.....Ich war wieder an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt.....Dann rief Gina die anderen bei und meinte ich würde jetzt die Geschenke aufmachen. Ich sah sie sauer an....in was bringt sie mich da wieder rein. Dann muss ich lächeln und mir bei jedem bedanken !! Also gut ich setzte mich an den Tisch und packte aus. Es waren wirklich sehr schöne Geschenke dabei. Und auch die Geschenke von meiner Familie die ich noch nicht geöffnet hatte waren dabei. Ich bedankte mich noch ganz herzlich bei allen und ließ sie weiterfeiern. Ich verzog mich eine Weile in mein Zimmer.... das ganze war doch auf einmal zu viel für mich.....Dann ertönte mega laute Musik...Ich wusste sofort wer sie sang....es war "Losing you" von Busted. In dem Moment hätte ich Gina wirklich umbringen können. Wieso tat sie mir das an.....sie wusste doch genau wie sehr ich unter der Trennung litt. Ich war total aufgebracht...wütend stapfte ich raus.....als ich draussen war .... traf mich fast der Schlag.....Da stand..... Matt......... und James ...... und Charlie....mit ihren Gitarren und sagen..... Nein.....das konnte nicht sein......ich rieb mir die Augen und starrte sie an.....Matt sah mir direkt in die Augen....Gina stand auf einmal neben mir und grinste mich fröhlich an. "Das ist mein ganz spezielles Geschenk für dich." Auch die anderen starrten mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich denken sollte. In mir war ein riesiges Chaos. Als erstes fiel ich Gina in den Arm und drückte sie so fest an mich wie ich nur konnte. "Du bist die beste Freundin die ich mir wünschen könnte !!" Das Lied war zu Ende. Matt legte das Mikro weg und ging langsam auf mich zu. Ich merkte dass auch er verunsichert war. Ich konnte mich kein Stück vom Fleck bewegen. Doch dann fiel ich ihm um den Hals. Die Tränen rannen mir wieder das Gesichte herunter. Doch als mir bewusst wurde was ich gerade tat schrak ich etwas zurück. "Hi.....Matt...es tut mir leid.....ehrlich....." "Ich weiß Süßä...." "aber....aber... wieso seid ihr jetzt hier.....und ....und...." "Das hast du deiner besten Freundin zu verdanken.....ich weiß wie oft du versucht hast mich zu erreichen.....aber ich konnte nicht mit dir reden.... Gina hat irgendwie noch meine Nummer gehabt und ist dann doch durchgekommen....." "aber...." sie hat mir alles erzählt und auch so wie du es ihr erzählt hast....und wie schlecht es dir auch geht und dass du dich im Moment nur noch verkriechst." Ich wurde rot... "Es tut mir wirklich leid" "Mir auch....ich..." Jetzt kamen James und Charlie an. " Hey Kleine lass dir mal sagen dass nicht nur du so gelitten hast !! Der hat uns die ganze Zeit lügen lassen und doch hat auch er nur noch schlecht gelaunt rumgehockt. Tut uns leid." Ich fiel auch ihnen jetzt noch mal in die Arme. Sagen konnte ich nichts. ".....also was ich dir noch sagen wollte....es tut auch mir leid ich hab mich scheisse benommen...ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen sollen.....wirklich es tut mir furchtbar leid...." Jetzt konnte ich nicht anders....ich fiel ihm nocheinmal richtig in den Arm und küsste ihn...... es war ein langer leidenschaftlicher Kuss....ich vergas die ganzen Qualen der letzten Wochen....bis ich dann Applaus um mich herum hörte.....ich sah mich um und musste loslachen.....es war ein schönes befreiendes Lachen.... "Hey........das erste Lachen seid langem......schön" Das war noch mal gina die noch neben mir stand..... Ich sah sie an und bemerkte wie sie und James Händchen hielten....einfach süß.....ich gönnte es ihr....Dann nahm mich Matt in den Arm und schleuderte mich rum..... "Ich hab dich so vermisst...." "Ich dich auch....."...... Wir versanken in einem schönen Kuss.....dann packte ich ihn an der Hand und wir gingen weg von den anderen...Ich sah mich noch einmal um...und sah Gina in den Armen von James....nur Charlie stand etwas deppat daneben....aber es waren ja noch mehr Mädchen auf meiner Party....also machte ich mir um ihn keine Sorgen..... Ich wollte jetzt Matt einfach nur für mich haben... Ich entschied mich für den Spielplatz da war jetzt niemals was los. Wir setzten uns aus eine Bank und Matt zog mich an sich. "Es ist schön dich mal wieder in den Arm nehmen zu können." "Und es ist schön mal wieder bei dir im Arm zu sein...." ich zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann küssten wir uns wieder.... Achso...darf ich dir dann noch dein ganz besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk verraten ?" "Geht ja gar nicht....das hab ich schon.." ich küsste ihn. "Es ist aber nicht nur von mir....auch von James und Charlie...die haben dich auch vermisst und mir die ganze Zeit dir Hölle heiß gemacht ich sollte doch endlich mal nachgeben und mich bei dir melden....*gg*" ich musste lachen....wir hatten also beide einen Dickschädel....wenn ich mal sauer war konnte ich auch Tagelang sogar mal Jahrelange jemanden ignorieren. "Also....nun mal raus damit....." Er grinste mich glücklich an....... "Also......wir haben uns gedacht.....du hast ja bald Ferien.....und......na ja....deine Eltern hab ich auch schon gefragt..." "Ja was denn ??" "du kannst die ganzen Sommerferien bei uns verbringen...." "Geil.......ehrlich ???" "Ja...ich werde zwar dann noch 2 Wochen bei meinen Eltern verbringen aber die sollen dich ja schließlich auch mal kennen lernen.....vor allem meine kleine Schwester..." Jipiiii.....jetzt war Matt grad erst hier und ich konnt es schon gar nicht erwarten dann nach England zu dürfen... "Die anderen wollte es auch....sag mal weißt du was da zwischen Gina und James läuft ??" "Hmm..." ich grinste ihn an... "ich kanns mir vorstellen....sag mal Matt......könntest du mir einen ganz ganz großen Gefallen tun ??" Könntet ihr noch ein zweites Ticket beschaffen ???" "Für Gina ??" "Ja...ich will dass sie mit kommt....aber soweit ich weiß fährt sie die letzten zwei Wochen in die schweiz.....aber das macht ja nichts..." "Klar....ich versuch das gleich mal zu klären....." Wir blieben noch eine Weile auf der bank in der Sonne sitzen und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Irgendwann beschloss ich dann mal wieder zurück auf meine Party zu gehen. Als wir ankamen saß Gina auf James Schoß und grinste mich glücklich an. Ich zwinkerte ihr nur zu und widmete mich dann wieder Matt. Charlie redete angeregt mit einigern anderen Freundinnen von mir.....die noch gar nicht so ganz fassen konnten dass Busted hier waren. Matt und ich setzten uns zu James und Gina.... "Na so wie du grinst muss Matt dir schon von unserer Überraschung erzählt haben." Ich nickte.... Gina wurde gleich hellhörig "Welche Überraschung ??" "tja...." "Komm sag !!" "Gina....auch was für dich...." ich musste grinsen als James mich jetzt ziemlich überrascht ansah.. "Also....ich werde mit den dreien den ganzen Sommer verbringen und du auch...Natürlich nach deinem Schweizurlaub..." "Nein ??!! Oder ???" "Doch" ich musste lachen.... ich umarmte sie noch mal und auch James.... ich flüsterte ihm dabei noch ein Bitte ins Ohr...Er grinste mich an wie ein kleines Kind dem man grad einen Riesenlolli geschenkt hatte. Der Abend war dann einfach nur noch wunderschön....... Charlie, James, Matt und Gina sollten heute bei mir pennen und die anderen gingen irgendwann so um 1 bis 2 uhr nachts nach Hause....Es war schön ruhig als wir endlich allein waren... Wir räumten noch den Rest auf und wollten uns dann unser Lager in meinem Zimmer richten....es sollte also ziemlich eng werden. Auf einmal packte mich Charlie von hinten und fing an mich zu kitzeln.... "Hey.....Charlie hör auf....hey..." ich konnte nicht vor lachen...ich schwebte irgendwo in der Luft und konnte mich nicht wehren.... "Matt .....hilf mir...." die anderen standen daneben und lachten sich einen ab.... "Hey.... hallo ??!!! Hilfe !!" ich bekam schon keine Luft mehr vor lachen.. "Charlie hör endlich auf das ist fies....." Jetzt kam auch Matt dazu.. ich dachte er würde mich jetzt endlich befreien.. "Charlie....Hey...lass meine Kleine Los.." Als ich dann in Matts Armen war, musste ich dann erst mal tief Luft holen... "Alles ok Kleine ??" "Jupp" "Na dann los Jungs auf die Mädels!!" ich versuchte mich noch schnell aus Matts Armen zu winden und auch Gina versuchte davon zu kommen doch James hatte auch sie schon fest im Griff.... Sie hoben uns hoch und trugen uns rein. Charlie war schon reingeflitzt und hatte die Matzratzen auf den Boden gelegt und mit einem Plums ließen uns die Jungs fallen... aber nein jetzt gabs kein Ende sie stürzten sich auf und und fingen an und zu kitzeln...keine Wahl sie waren stärker.... Irgenwann lagen Gina und ich nurnoch total Ko da und atmeten schwer.....die Haare total zerzaust. Die Jungs standen da und lachten sich halb schief.... "Wenn ihr wüsstet wie ihr jetzt ausseht.... zum schießen!!" Das war Matt....er machte sich mit den anderen total über uns lustig. Ich warf Gina einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu....Sie wusste sofort was ich wollte.....das schrie förmlich nach Rache.... ...schwub....und schon waren die Hosen von Mattie und James unter.... *lol* ....Wir mussten total loslachen. Die Gesichter von denen...herrlich.....Charlie konnte sich auch nimma halten....Wir lagen alle auf den Matratzen und wälzten uns vor lachen nur Matt und James standen etwas bedeppert da....aber die Boxershorts waren verdammt süß....Mattie ganz schlicht schwarz (ahh ich steh auf schwarze Boxershorts) und James mit Snoopy.....einfach nur putzig..... "Na warte...." Matt zog sich die Hose wieder hoch uns stürzte sich auf mich.....James auf Gina.....nur Charlie rollte sich neben uns vor lachen.... Matt hob mich hoch und schleppte mich ins Bad.... "Hey...Schatz.....nein!" ich quietschte als der mich der kalte Wasserstrahl traf. "Nein.......ihhhhh.......kalt" "So Süße.... das hast du davon" er ließ mich los. Ich stand wie ein begossener Pudel in der Dusche und zitterte..... "Das war fies...." .....bibber..... "Na komm....." er nahm ein Handtuch von der Wand und wickelte es um mich. Dann gingen wir zurück in mein Zimmer. "was ist denn mit dir passiert." Charlie konnte nimma als er mich sah.... musste ja auch wirklich toll aussehen , ich warf Matt einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er zog mich ran und umarmte mich noch mal fest. Ich nahm mir schnell mein trockenes Schlafzeug und verschwand im Bad um mich umzuziehen. Gina kam mit.... ich lehnte die zimmertür an. Nach dem Umziehen deutete ich Gina still zu sein und mir zu folgen ich blieb vor meinem Zimmer stehen ..... drinnen unterhielten sich die drei Boys..... Über uns..... "Hey... James.....wie ist denn zwischen dir und Gina jetzt ??" ich hörte meinen Schatzi raus. "Ja, wir sind zusammen was soll denn sein ???" "Sie ist süß, deine Kleine" *lol* Ich sah Gina an und wir mussten beide grinsen. "Hey.....meine Kleine, ja ??? Du hast deine Süßä !!" "Hey....komm mal runter.....ich will ja nix von ihr....und stimmt ich hab meine Süßä.....und dir geb ich auch nicht so schnell her... Wehe einer von euch versucht da was !!" Der ton....so richtig ernst....ich musste lachen. Ups....hätt ich vielleicht lassen sollen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Gina und ich standen erst mal ein bissl verdutzt da.....dann mussten wir loslachen. Die Gesichter als sie merkten dass wir alles gehört hatten waren einfach super. "Jajaja.....wen haben wir denn da ??" "Uns ???" jetzt mussten sich auch loslachen......es war einfach zu lustig mit ihnen.....echt einfach nur chillen und scheiss machen......es war der schönste Geburtstag seid langem..... Wir gingen bald darauf schlafen, die Jungs mussten am nächsten morgen ihren Flug kriegen. Sie konnten leider nicht länger bleiben da sie noch wichtige Termine bei Tv-Sendern hatten. Es war schon traurig.... Ich schnappte mir schnell meine Decke und kuschelte mich an Mattie.... aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie auch Gina sich zu James legte....mir tat Charlie irgendwie ziemlich leid...na ja aber ich konnte es nicht ändern...ich schlief auch bald darauf ein. Schön warm eingekuschelt..... und am nächsten morgen unsanft vom wecker geweckt, ich schreckte hoch als der schrille Ton ertönte und stellte ihn schnell aus.... Die anderen rieben sich verschlafen die Augen......die Haare ganz zerwuschelt.....süß....ich fuhr Matt sanft durch die Haare...man hat ja sonst seltenst die gelegenheit....mit gel ist das nicht schön. Aber ich fand es so viel süßer....Charlie sah am schärfsten aus...ihm standen wirklich alle Haare zu Berge.....ich musste schmunzeln. Als er es sah fasste er sich an den Kopf und zog eine leichte Schmolllippe dass ich mich darüber lustigmachte. Da erst bemerkte ich wie James sich wieder umgedreht hatte und anscheinend wieder schlief.....auch Gina lag noch regungslos da.... ich grinste Mattie und Charlie verschwörerisch an und versuchte so sanft wie möglich an ihnen vorbei ins bad zu stapfen... Waschlappen her und bäck ins Zimmer. Und ......patsch.....ab in James Gesicht.... "Heeeeeyyyyy!!!!!!!!" ........ Er schrickt aprupt hoch und packt mich am Arm. Ahh...zieht mich runter und schmeißt mich neben sich und knallt auch mir den nassen Waschlappen ins Gesicht. Als ich wieder was sehen kann starren mich alle an. Ich fang an zu lachen..... jetzt können sich auch die anderen nichtmehr halten. "Man musste dich ja irgendwie wachkriegen." Meinte ich unschuldig zu James. "Hm.....tolle Methode....ging wohl ein bisschen nach hinten los, wie ??" ich zuckte mit den Schultenr, dann stand ich auf. "Los, Essen !!" "Hach endlich....ich bin am verhungern...." Charlie stürmte wie ein Verrückter an mir vorbei. "Hey....moment......du hast doch schon gestern so viel gema....." der rest blieb mir im Mund stecken als Matt mich packte und mitzog. Wir stürmten in die Küche und stürzten uns aufs Frühstück. Ich konnte zwar nicht viel essen weil ich immer wieder bei dem Anblick wie die Jungs alles in sich reinstopften lachen musste aber das war mir auch egal. Ich sah auf die Uhr.....es war kurz nach 11 der Flieger sollte um 14.00 gehen....wir hatten also noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich saß neben Matt der mir immer wieder zugrinste. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Alles war so perfekt ich saß hier mit den Jungs und meiner besten Freundin am Tisch......dazu noch sitzt noch mein Schatz neben mir und Gina und James sind auch zusammen. In mir stieg ein wohliges Kribbeln auf. Ich küsste Matt auf die Wange. Und lehnte mich gegen ihn. Er legte behutsam seinen Arm um mich. Ja so stellte ich mir wirklich einen perfekten Sonntagmorgen vor. Sonnenschein....ein herrliches Frühstück und Liebe in der Luft. Nach dem Essen verschwanden Gina und James nach draussen....durch mein Fenster konnte ich sehen wie sie es sich in der Sonne gemütlich machten und kuschelten und redeten...Ich setzte mich auf Mattsschoss. Charlie saß an meinem Computer und schaute sich allen Mist an den ich da drauf hatte unter anderem ging er auch mal ins Internet. Matt strich mir sanft über den Rücken....ich bekam Gänsehaut aber es war ein schönes Gefühl.....so ein Kribbeln den Rücken hinunter ich liebte dieses Gefühl.... Später ließ ich mich schweren Gemüts von Matts schoss runtergleiten und ließ ihn seine Sachen zusammenpacken. Sie hatten jetzt nicht mehr viel Zeit ihr Flieger sollte bald gehen und so mussten sich sich doch ein bisschen beeilen. Auch James war mit Gina wieder reingekommen. Aber da stand schon das nächste Problem an....Wie kriegen wie alle ins Auto. Das sollte ziemlich kompliziert werden.... Wir rätselten eine Weile rum doch dann hatten wir auch eine ordentlich Lösung gefunden....... Mein Papi fuhr, meine Mutter musste wohl zu Hause bleiben, denn auch ohne sie war des Auto schon viel zu voll.... ich saß irgentwie auf und zwischen Mattie und James und auch Gina war halb auf James und halb auf dem Sitz. Charlie hatten wir nach vorne verwiesen weil er der größte war. Machte ja auch Sinn. Bequem und besonders sicher war diese Konstellation zwar nicht aber es ging und mein Vater fuhr vorsichtig. Es dauerte auch nicht soo lange bis wir wieder am Flughaufen waren. Ich sah auf die Uhr und es war schon ziemlich spät. Die Jungs checkten schein ein und brachten ihr Gepäck weg dann kamen sie wieder zurück. Sie hatten noch ungefähr eine viertel Stunde. Im moment konnte man noch nicht an board. Ich umamte grade Matt als ich ein Kreischen hinter mir hörte.... "Oh shitt..." ich drehte mich um und sah die Gruppe Fans die gerade auf uns zu gestürmt kam. Matt packte meine Hand und zog mich mit. Ich wusste noicht wohin...Doch ...nein.....nicht ins Herrenklo.....doch! ... Die anderen waren auch hinterher gekommen.....Wir standen alle leicht gekwetscht in einer Behindertentoilette im Herrenklo und sahen uns ausser Atem an. Ich musste lachen. "Was besseres ist euch wohl grade nicht eingefallen..." ich hielt mir die Nase zu denn hier stank es widerlich..... James grinste mich an "Es musste halt so schnell gehen ...." ich lehnte mich an Matt und atmete seinen Geruch ein... In einer viertel Stunde sollten wir wieder getrennt sein....und ich musste noch einen ganzen Monat mit Schule aushalten bis ich ihn wiedersehen konnte.... Ich umschlang seinen Körper und drückte mich ganz eng an ihn.... er legte auch seine Arme um mich .... so standen wir eine Weile da bis kein Gekreische mehr von draussen ertönte.. "Wir sollten vielleicht mal nachsehen ob sie weg sind...." Charlie wollte gerade aus der Kabine raus als ich ihn festhielt... "Halt warte! Wenn du da jetzt rausgehst und dich noch wer sieht geht das wieder los und wir müssten noch länger hier drinne bleiben und ihr verpasst euren Fliegen... Wäre mir ja eigendlich recht." Ich zwinkerte Matt zu und ging aus der Kabine... ein paar Männer standen am Pissior (oder wie auch immer das geschrieben wird) und erleichterten sich...ich lief rot an als einer mich bemerkte und machte mich schnell aus dem Staub.. wie peinlich.... Draussen sah ich mich gründlich um.....aber zum Glück keine Fans in der Nähe oder zu mindest welche die danach aussahen... Als ich wieder zurück gehen wollte packte mich auf einmal jemand am Arm...... "Moment mal , junge Dame!" ich drehte mich um und erschrak....ein Schrank von Mann stand vor mir. In Uniform.... "Ich bin von der Flughafenaufsicht.....was suchen sie denn in der Männertoilette ???" "ich .....ähm.....ja.......ich......ähm.....ich hab mich versteckt....." ich merkte wie meine Wangen glühten....die mussten knall rot sein.... "aha...und vor wem oder was ??" .... "ich ähhh....ich kann das alles erklären....." "ahja...." "warten sie einen Moment..." ich wollte grade wieder in die Toilette gehen und die anderen rausholen damit ich es dem Mann erklären konnte als er mich wieder am Arm packte... "Moment, Mädchen, du kannst da nicht wieder rein." "Aber meine Freunde sind da drin, dann können wir das aufklären...." "und das soll ich dir glauben ???" "Ja.....ich kanns ihnen ja beweisen....." er sah mich böse an, ich hatte mich wohl leicht im Ton vergriffen. "Kann ich jetzt kurz meine Freunde rausholen ??" "ja aber beeil dich.." puhh ich atmete erst mal aus dann verschwand ich schnell im Klo.... ich erzählte den anderen schnell in Kurzfassung was da grade draussen abgelaufen ist.. Natürlich konnten sie sich das lachen kaum verkneifen, am meisten Charlie "Samma....du bist ja bald noch schlimmer als ich...rennst immer in irgendeine sache rein." Ich knuffte ihn fest in die Seite "au" ... draussen machte der Mann von der Flughaufenaufsicht erst mal ein doofes Gesicht als ich mit drei Jungs und nem Mädel aus dem Klo kam... "Ähm ...seid ihr ihre Freunde die sich auch versteckt hatten ??" "Ja sind wir...und falls sie uns nicht kennen wir sind die Band Busted und wir haben uns dadrinne vor Fans versteckt und sie konnte gar nichts dafür wir haben sie einfach mit ins Klo gezogen." Jetzt machte der Mann ein doofes Gesicht aber man konnte auch ein bisschen die Verlegenheit sehen. "Ähm....ja.....ok.....tut mir leid..... sollen ein paar Kollegen und ich sie eskortieren bis zu ihrem Flugzeug.....damit sie keine weiteren Störungen haben ??" ich musste loslachen....wie der Mann auf einmal so nett war. Er sah mich böse an und ich verstummte....hatte aber immer noch ein verschmitzes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Nein danke, das schaffen wir allein.... aber lassen sie uns jetzt in Ruhe..." Matt packte mich an der Hand und gab den anderen einen Nick mit dem Kopf zu verschwinden... Ein paar Meter weiter brachen wir alle in Gelächter aus. Das hatte Matt mal wieder super hinbekommen....wie der Typ geguckt hat. Ich sah nebenbei auf eine Uhr die hier rumhing und erschrak... "Jungs, euer Flug geht in 4 Minuten...ihr müsst euch beeilen.." Wir hetzten zum Gate. Als wir davor standen drehte sich Matt zu mir um und umarmte mich stürmisch....Er drückte mir noch einen langen Kuss auf. Mir liefen wieder die Tränen die Wangen herunter. Ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken aber es ging nicht.... ich umarmte auch James und Charlie ganz doll und dann noch mal Matt. "Ich liebe dich.....und ich werde dich vermissen meine Süße" "ich dich auch" "Wir sehen uns ja bald wieder mein Schatz...ich ruf sofort an wenn ich angekommen bin.... versprochen...." Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss, dann mussten sie auch los.....Ich sah Gina an und bemerkte wie auch sie traurig war von James Abschied nehmen zu müssen. Wir standen da und winkten den Jungs . Zum Abschied jumpten sie noch einmal verrückt rum, so dass wir in lachen ausbrachen, dann sahen wir sie nichtmehr. Wir gingen zurück zum Auto...mein Vater hatte vor dem Flughafen gewartet und fuhren heim... Gina half mir noch beim restlichen Aufräumen. "Hey Gina.....ich wollte dich ja die ganze Zeit fragen , aber wollte euch auch nicht stören... aber wie seid ihr jetzt eigendlich zusammen gekommen ?" "ich sah sie neugierig von der Seite an" sie wurde ein bisschen rot und fing an zu Grinsen. "Tja....hm....also...ich wollt dir ja dieses Geburtstagsgeschenk machen oder eher deinen Geburtstagswunsch erfüllen. Ich hab ja gesehen wie scheisse du drauf warst und das hast du auch manchmal ganz schön an mir und anderen ausgelassen." Ich sah etwas betreten weg und murmelte ein tschuldigung, ich bin echt manchmal ziemlich zickig. Vor allem wenn ich scheisse drauf bin und mir alles auf den sack geht. "Und weiter ??" "Joar....ich hab mir bei einem Besuch bei dir um zu versuchen dich ein bisschen aufzumuntern die Handynummer von Matt aus deinen Handy geklaut." "HEY !!" "Was denn....jetzt biste doch happy den wieder zu haben !! Naja auf jeden Fall hab ich stundenlang versucht den irgendwann mal zu erreichen aber der ging als nicht dran..irgendwann hörte ich dann eine Stimme, und war erleichtert dass mal jemand nen anruf angenommen hatte.. Ich wusste aber nicht wers war...also musste ich mal fragen und James war es halt, weil er gesehen hat dass das Handy klingelt und niemand da war. Ich hab ihm halt erklärt wer ich bin und warum ich versucht hab Matt zu erreichen. Er hat mir dann seine Handynummer gegeben und gemeint er hilft mir weil du und Matt ihm Leid tut weil ihr euch beide da in irgendwas verrannt habt. Und auch weil Matt es ja schon ewig bereut hätte und nur nicht über seinen Stolz kam dich mal wieder an zu rufen oder ein Gespräch anzunehmen. Tja das war eigendlich schon das wichtigste.....wir haben dann halt öfters telefoniert und uns auch nebenbei mehr kennengelernt. Ich fand es schon süß wie nett er war und na ja als ich dann hier das erste Mal sah fand ich ihn halt noch viel süßer. Und dann weiß ich auch nich so wirklich wies gekommen ist....aber es war wunderschön...." ich stand neben ihr und bemerkte wie sich ein träumerisches Grinsen immer weiter auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. Als sie fertig war umarmte ich sie stürmisch, "Danke.....ohne dich hätten wir sicher jetzt immer noch keinen Kontakt. Du bist soo lieb" wir redeten noch über alles Mögliche aber am meinsten über unseren Aufenthalt in England... Dann wurde sie auch schon abgeholt und ich saß allein in meinem Zimmer..... Zum Glück ging auch im nächsten Moment das Telefon. "Ja, hallo ???" "Hi Süße....ich bins." "Matt!!" ich sprang vor Freude ein bisschen in die Luft.....und na ja watsch lag ich auf dem Boden und der Telefonhörer fiel mir aus der Hand.... "SHITT" ich hatte den kleinen Spielball von meinem Hasen übersehen und war draufgetreten und hingeknallt.......schnell versuchte ich den hörer wieder zu bekommen. Mein Gesicht war knallrot. "Hallo ??Süßä ???" "Moment.....ähhh.......hi .....sorry.....der Hörer ist weggeflogen..." "Sag mal was machst du denn ??" *gg* "Naja ich bin grade auf die Schauze geflogen...." "WAS ?? Wie hast du denn das schon wieder geschafft ?? Hast du dir wehgetan ??" "Nein....ich bin hochgesprungen und auf nem Ball ausgerutscht. "Was ???" ich hörte lachen.... anscheinend hatt Matt bei dem Satz den Lautsprecher angestallt und auch die beiden anderen hatten es mitbekommen.... peinlich !!! "Matt.....Matt ???....HALLO ?????" "Äh ..ja ??" ich hörte wie er sich ein weiteres lachen untrdrücken musste. "Das ist nicht lustig !!" "ok ok ok..." "und sag den anderen sie sollen aufhören zu lachen !!!" "Äh...woher weißt du ....." "Das lachen von James war kaum zu überhören...." "Ok ich mach den Lautsprecher aus..." ich hörte wie er kurz mit den anderen sprach.. die sich anscheinend noch immer vor lachen nicht halten konnten. "So Süßä, bin wieder da..." "Schön." "Wie geht's dir denn ??" "Naja ausser dass ich ne furchtbare Sehnsucht nach dir habe ganz ok...." "Schön ich vermisse dich furchtbar....schon als ich dich nichtmehr gesehen habe auf dem Flughafen.... warte mal..." ich hörte ihn im Hintergrund: James.....was soll denn da....hau ab ich rede mit meiner Kleinen.... "Sorry Süßä...Jimmy will nicht abhaun....der will unbedingt wissen wies Gina geht und ob die noch bei dir ist ??" "Nein sie wurde vorhin abgeholt und ihr geht's gut...." ich hörte wie er James mit den Aussagen abwimmelte. "Mensch.....den hats wohl voll erwischt.... *gg* ...na ja eben wie wir am anfang...." es war sooo süß.... wir redeten noch eine ganze Stunde über Gott und die Welt und er hatte mir mindestens 10 mal gesagt wie süß ich doch wär ich hab dann aufgehört zu zählen,.... na ja... kann man nichts machen.....aber die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flogen wie verrückt. ........ Die nächsten Wochen waren zum verrückt werden...jetzt noch einen Monat vor den Sommerferien und 2 Wochen vor den Zeugnisskonferenzen stopften die Lehrer mit do vielen Arbeiten wie möglich voll...das hieß Stress pur... lernen..lernen...lernen... ich freute mich schon richtig endlich davon loszukommen und Gina und ich schmiedeten auch viele Pläne was wir so in England anstellen könnten.... Aber am meisten freute ich mich endlich wieder viel Zeit mit Matt verbringen zu können.... Ich saß die meiste Zeit im Unterricht und konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren und kritzelte einfach nur L & M auf meinen Block... Ich merkte aber auch wie sehr Gina sich drauf freute James wieder zu sehen, fast noch mehr als ich ... Die Lehrer waren uns im Moment ziemlich egal.... es war egal wie oft wir ermahnt wurden, es war egal wie oft wir ein A für Aufmerksamkeit eingetragen bekamen. Mit jedem Tag rückten die Sommerferien näher. Dann bekam ich mein Zeugnis... Schock....so ein schlechtes hatte ich noch nie... Nein, so kann ich nicht heimkommen, was soll ich tun. Meine Eltern werden mir die Englandreise verbieten. Nein....dass können die nicht machen... Ich lief zum Busbahnhof, doch dann kehrte ich um und setzte mich auf eine Bank. Ich hatte mich doch so angestrengt und wirklich mal für die Arbeiten gelernt....wieso klappt das nicht ?? Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter.. meine Eltern werden mich nicht weglassen... nein... ich will zu Matt... ich war wirklich verzweifelt.... das einzige Fach was einigermaßen gut ausgefallen war, war die 2 in Englisch aber der Rest bestand aus 4ern und auch einer 5. Meine Eltern reißen mir den Kopf ab...und vor allem in Mathe eine 5... wo meine Mutter doch so Mathe verrückt ist.. nein bitte nicht... Ich saß noch eine ganze Weile dort dann nahm ich mich zusammen und sah ein dass es jetzt auch nichts mehr bringen würde es noch länger herraus zu zögern... morgen wollte ich mit Gina nach England. Ich bekam den nächsten Bus und fuhr heim. Aber bevor ich es meinen Eltern zeigen würde, wollte ich noch mit Matt sprechen, und ihm auch sagen, dass es sein könnte dass ich nicht kommen dürfte... es fiel mir schwer aber ich wählte die Nummer .... "Hallo ???" "Ich bins James, ist Matt da, ich muss ihn unbedingt sprechen, es ist wichtig!" "Ja, Moment ich ruf ihn..." Matt, komm her, Telefon für dich! Gleich.... Matt, ich glaub es ist wichtig, Lea ist dran, also beweg deinen Arsch her Was....jupp.. bin schon da "Ja, hallo ?" "Matt ich bins...ich ...ich hab mein Zeugnis bekommen...und ich weiß nicht wie ich's meinen Eltern erklären soll....sie werden mich nicht nach England lassen....." "Hey...jetzt beruhig dich mal....das schaffen wir schon.." "Ich weiß nicht...mein Vater wird ausflippen...." "Hey...so schlimm kanns doch nicht sein....ganz ruhig...wirst du denn versetzt ??" "Ja aber grad so" "hey komm...du schaffst das schon...zeigs ihnen am besten gleich...dann wird's nicht ganz so schlimm...." "ich .. ich kann...nicht...." "Du schaffst das Süße, du bist doch stark...sag ihnen einfach dass es dir so leid tut und dass du die Ferien auch ein bisschen zum lernen nutzen wirst..." "Oh shit...Matt mein Vater ist heim gekommen...ich muss Schluss machen....sorry.... Ich liebe dich...." "Ich dich auch....." Ich legte auf und nahm mein Zeugnis. Mit hin und herreißenden Gefühlen stieg ich die Treppe herrauf. Was werden sie sagen ich trau mich nicht... Nein...Ich blieb einen Moment stehen, wischte mir noch einmal übers Gesicht und dachte daran was Matt gesagt hatte....Du schaffst das Süße, du bist stark. dann ging ich mit wackligen Knien in die Küche. "Mom...Dad....ich hab mein Zeugnis bekommen....aber bitte...seid nicht zu böse..." "Lea ! Was soll das heißen..gib her" Ich reichte ihm das Zeugnis und sah wie sich seine Miene schlagartig änderte. "Verdammt...wie hast du das schon wieder geschafft..ich dachte es waäre nicht so schlimm, aber du bist ja wirklich nur ganz knapp durchgekommen. ...." Eine Pause entstand, ich sah etwas betreten auf den Boden... Nein ansehen konnte ich sie jetzt nicht....ich kannte ihre vorwurfsvollen Blick, die mir Magenschmerzen machten und mich schon zu oft nach einer Arbeit zum heulen gebracht hatten. Diese Enttäuschung, es gibt wirklich nichts schlimmeres, als zu sehen wie die eigenen Eltern enttäuscht von einem sind. Man fühlt sich so klein so nichtig, so schlecht... und vor allem man liebt sich selbst nichtmehr... man will fort dich verkriechen. Ich kannte das Gefühl und auch in diesem Moment durchfuhr es mich...dieser Schmerz, die Magenschmerzen ja und Herzschmerzen, ich stand da, so allein, ohne jegliche Liebe und Hilfe. "Was sagst du dazu ??" "Ich....ich" "Ich bin enttäuscht, ich dachte du hättest dich mehr angestrengt....vor allem da du die ganzen Sommerferien in England verbringen möchtest. Wie können wir denn das jetzt noch erlauben. Hätte ich es vorher gewusst hätte ich niemals zugestimmt. Fräulein, du bleibst zu Hause und setzt dich auf den Arsch und lernst... ich will nie wieder so ein schlechtes Zeugnis sehen. Vor allem in Mathematik, du warst doch früher nie so schlecht !!!" "Daddy....nein....ich will nach England...das war doch schon so abgemacht...." ich sah ihn an, und merkte wie ernst er es meinte... "NEIN !! Das könnt ihr nicht machen !! Das ist nicht fair..." "Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen.. ich bleibe dabei...die Englandreise ist gestrichen.... Basta !!" "Nein.. !!" ich war verzweifelt.. nicht noch das....nein !!! Nein Nein nein !! Ich rannte runter in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und schloss ab..... NEEEEIIIIINNNNN ...... Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein...... Das ist gemein.....tyrannisch....die können mir doch nicht mein Geburtstagsgeschenk verbieten...... Nein....ich werde Matt nicht sehen....Nein..... Ich hatte eine solche Wut im Bauch....ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und trommelte so fest wie ich konnte darauf ein, ich schmiss meine Kissen durch die Gegend, so dass die Federn nur so im Zimmer herumflogen. Das ist sooo GEMEIN !!! Nein ich will nach England !!! Aus lauter Wut liefen mir schon Tränen die Wangen hinuntern.... ich boxte immer noch von allen Sinnen auf mein Bett ein. Irgendwann setzte ich mich dann total ausser Atem in meinen Hängestuhl und weinte.... bittere Tränen....Ich nahm die Fernbedienung meiner Anlage und schaltete sie an. Linkin Park und Limp Bizkit, genau die Musik die ich jetzt brauchte ich drehte voll auf.... ich spürte denn Bass an der Wand. Es tata gut.....es brachte mich auf andere Gedanken..... Doch die Wut war immer noch nicht vorrüber.... Ich hörte wie jemand an der Tür klopfte und meinte ich solle leiser drehen, und auch versuchte die Türklinke herunter zu drücken und ins Zimmer zu kommen....ich ignorierte es einfach und drehte sogar noch lauter.... Jaaaa.....der Bass..... . Ich zog die Knie an und dachte nach.... Wie kann ich meine Eltern denn noch überreden....ich wusste wie stur mein Vater ist. Ich hasse ihn... Es verbietet mir einfach das was ich jetzt am meisten brauchte !!!! Matt.....hatten die denn vergessen wie scheisse es mir ging.....ich sah auf meine Arme....die Narben, die älteren und auch die von vor ca einem Monat.....zum Glück waren sie schon zum meisten Teil verheilt und man sah sie nur noch blass....Hätte ich jetzt ein Klinge in der Hand würde ich sie benutzen....mit ihr so tief wie möglich ins Fleisch schneiden, den Schmerz spüren, der auch so befreiend wirkt.....das warme Blut die Haut hinunter laufen spüren..... Es würde gut tun......Nein, was mach ich denn jetzt schon wieder...... ich hatte mit versprochen es nie wieder zu nachdem ich wieder mit Matt zusammen war..... und jetzt dachte ich wieder daran....Nein, wie weit war ich denn jetzt schon wieder..... Ich muss hier fort.....Fort aus diesem grauenvollen Haus, das ich mein Zuhause nannte......weg von der Schule, von den Tyrannen.....Frei sein....Mein Leben genießen....mit Matt.....Ich sah auf meine halbgepackte Tasche und auf die zwei Flugtickets für morgen..... Für mich und Gina.... sollte ich es wagen.... sollte ich gehen....einfach alles zurück lassen ??? ...... Ich schnappte die Tasche und sah nach was noch alles rein musste und stopfte sie mit allem möglichen Zeug voll was ich aber wirklich brauchte....Dann nahm ich mir meinen Block zu hand und überlegte ob ich noch einen letzten Brief an meine Eltern schreiben sollte... Ich entschied mich dafür, aber ich schrieb nur einen kurzen Abschnitt.  
  
Hallo Mum &Dad Ich bin jetzt schon weg, vielleicht sogar schon angekommen. Ihr könnt mich nichtmehr aufhalten. Ich weiß nicht ob Gina mit kommt aber ich würde auch allein weggefahren sein. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Sucht nicht nach mir. Es geht mir gut. Ich habe noch eine aller letzte Bitte..... Kümmert euch bitte gut um Peppels... (mein Hasi) ich vermache sie hiermit an Ariane, denn ich weiß sie wird sich gut um sie kümmern.... Danke  
  
Lea  
  
Dann duschte ich noch ein letztes Mal, packte meine restlichen Badsachen zusammen und suchte eine geeignete Bahnverbindung raus. Ich rief Gina an und erklärte ihr die ganze Sache. Sie war nicht sehr fröhlich dass sie da mit rein gezogen wurde aber sie kam mit. Und so verabredete ich mich mit ihr für den nächsten Morgen. Ich war innerlich ziemlich durcheinander und auch noch nicht wirklich sicher ob ich diesen Schritt wirklich wagen würde. So riss es mich den ganze Abend hin und her.... zu dem knurrte mein Magen unerträglich laut.... doch ich war zu stolz um hoch zu gehen und mir etwas zu essen zu machen.... Ich setzte mich vor dem schlafen gehen noch vor den Pc und suchte eine Bus- und Bahnverbindung herraus und schrieb Matt noch eine kurze E-mail dass sie uns morgen wie geplant abholen könnten. Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon die Antwort.  
  
Hi Süßä,  
  
Schön dass ihr kommt. Jimmy ist schon ganz durch den Wind. Ich freu mich natürlich auch riesig dich endlich mal wieder in den Armen halten zu können.... Ich vermisse dich so.... Ging alles glatt mit deinen Eltern und dem Zeugnis. Ich hoffe doch, na ja sonst könntest du wohl nicht kommen.... Also wir sehen uns morgen (endlich) Kiss Matt  
  
Ich hatte schon ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen als ich das las... ich muss es ihm dann irgendwann beichten dass ich unerlaubterweise nach England gekommen bin. Ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell und hörte noch etwas Musik. Später ging ich dann ins Bett und stellte den Wecker auf 7.00 so konnte ich noch rechtzeitig vor meinen Eltern aufstehen und mich leise davon machen....Hoffentlich bekommen sie davon nichts mit..... Ich legte mich dann auch schlafen. Doch einschlafen war schwieriger als gedacht. In meinem Kopf sponnen alle möglichen Gedanken herum. Was könnte alles passieren....wie sollte ich das meinem Eltern erklären wenn sie aufwachen würden......doch die Müdigkeit siegte....dennoch schlief ich unruhig und schreckte schweißgebadet hoch als der Wecker losklingelte. Ich versuchte ihn so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten. Dann schlich ich mich ins Bad und machte mich leise fertig. Auf ein Frühstück verzichtete ich. Ich hatte in der Stadt noch genug Zeit um schnell etwas zu frühstücken. Als ich fertig war schnappte ich meinen Eastpack und meine Tasche, knuddelte noch ein letztes Mal mein Hasi. Tränen liefen mir das Gesicht herunter. Ich würde es eventuell niemals wieder sehen.... Dann ging ich.... Draussen war es ziemlich frisch und ich zog meine Jacke enger um mich. Ich fror und hatte wieder Gänsehaut. An der Bushalte musste ich eine ganze Weile warten bis der Bus endlich kam...zum Glück was es drinnen ein bisschen wärmer... Der Fahrer musterte mich zwar etwas argwöhnisch aber stellte keine Fragen. Ich setzte mich ganz nach hinten und sah bei der Fahrt gelangweilt aus dem Fenster....Ich war froh als ich den Busbahnhof sehen konnte... Am Rande stand auch schon Gina und wartete auf mich....sie hatte auch eine schwere Tasche bei sich und ihre Backen waren schon leicht bläulich. Ich schnappte meine Tasche und den Rucksack und rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Der Zug ließ zum Glück auch nicht lange auf sich warten und wir waren schon auf dem Weg zum Flughafen.... Wir redeten die Fahrt über sehr wenig. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass wir noch zu müde waren....Aber das kam dann so mit der Zeit.... Am Flughafen checkten wir ein und hatten noch eine Stunde Zeit. Wir pflanzten uns in ein kleines Cafe und frühstückten ausgiebig.... Jetzt redeten wir auch über England...und was wir doch alles machen wollten. Meine Stimmung besserte sich etwas als ich daran dachte dass ich in ein paar Stunden bereits wieder bei Matt sein werde..... und ich sah auch das Leuchten in Ginas Augen als ich James Namen erwähnte...... Ich weiß nicht wer von den beiden sich mehr auf das Wiedersehen freute. Sie passten wirklich gut zusammen. Was war eigentlich mit Charlie, hatte er inzwischen eine Freundin ? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, hatte mich ja eher nur mit Matt beschäftigt als darüber nachzudenken. Naja, ich wird ihn ja bald fragen können, falls ich dann nicht anderes zu tun hätte. Ich sah auf die Uhr... Mein Gott.... "Gina, wir müssen los unser Flieger geht in ein paar Minuten" wir packten schnell unser Handgepäck zusammen und bezahlten. Dann liefen wir zu unserem Gate. Die meisten waren schon drinnen. Wir kamen zum Glück auch schnell durch die Kontrolle und ab in die erste Klasse. War das cool. Wenige Minuten später wurde auch schon die Startansage getätigt und ich spürte wie das Flugzeug über die Rollbahn düste und abhob... mir wurde schlecht.... ich hasse diesen Druck auf den Ohren....ich nahm ein Kaugummi und stopfte es mir in den Mund. Zum Glück ließ der Druck auch gleich nach.... "Gina, wir sind im Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach England !! Ist das geil !!" "Ja.... endlich....". Ich schaltete den kleinen Fernsehen der am Sitz befestigt war ein und zappte die Kanäle durch. Nicht gescheites.... Ich entschied mich dafür Musik zu hören, schnappte mir meinen Discman und die neue gebrannte Good Charlotte CD und entspannte mich... Ich sah aus dem Fenster.... ein wunderschöner Anblick....die Sonne schien auf die weise Wolkendecke und es sah aus wie ein Meer aus Zuckerwatte. Schon seltsam an was man alles denkt wenn man im Flugzeug sitzt und aus dem Fenster schaut.... Auf einmal tippte mich jemand mit dem Finger an und fuhr erschrocken herum..... Ein Mann stand vor mir und laberte mich blitzartig voll. "Hey...Moment.... tschuldigung, was sagten sie ??" ich hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach. "Achso tschuldigung.....ich bin Mr. Flitch.... Reporter der Jugendzeitschrift J17.... sind sie nicht die Freundin von einem von Busted ??" "Ähm....ja....aber was suchen sie hier ??" "Ich habe sie schon mal in einem Bericht zusammen mit Matt gesehen und da ich sie vorhin wieder erkannt habe dachte ich ich könnte mich mal mit ihnen unterhalten. Wie sind sie zusammen gekommen ?? Ist er nicht evtl zu alt oder schadet die Entfernung ihrer Beziehung ??" ich sah hilfesuchen zu Gina... sie dah etwas misstrauisch her, ich beschloss sie da nicht mit hinein zu ziehen. "Ich denke das geht sie nichts an. Das ist unsere Privatsache. Ich möchte dass sie verschwinden." "Aber....fahren sie jetzt zu den Jungs ??? Hatten sie schon sexuellen Kontakt ??" "Das reicht....sie nerven verziehen sie sich sofort !!" Ich schrie ihn an. Er sah mich etwas verdutzt an aber da kam auch schon eine Stuardess die anscheinend mitbekommen hatte was hier abging und verwies ihn nach hinten. Gina wandte sich an mich "Gott.....was hat der denn an der Waffel ???" "Komischer Kauz....ich hoffe der schreibt jetzt keinen Mist....." ich hatte wirklich ein scheiss Gefühl....wenn der sich nur einen Stuss ausdenkt und den in die Zeitschrift setzt ?? Hmmm.... jetzt konnte ich es auch nicht mehr ändern. Ich setzte wieder die Kopfhörer auf und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Ich kam auch schnell auf andere Gedanken.... ich erinnerte mich wie ich den Jungs das erste Mal begegnet bin und die ersten Berührungen mit Matt und was wir doch alles zusammen unternommen hatten. Es war jetzt schon ungefähr ein halbes Jahr her. Schon so lange her. Ich musste dann irgendwie eingeschlafen sein. Ich wurde wach als Gina mich rüttelte. "Hey!!! Wird mal wach.....die Landung wurde schon durchgesagt !!! Wir sind gleich da !!" ich sah wie sehr sie sich freute. Ich packte meinen Discman weg und schnallte mich an. Auf einmal fing das Flugzeug an zu wackeln.... Die Cola die ich noch auf dem Tablett vor mrt stehen hatte kippte um und alles auf meine helle Jeans. Na toll.... Ich schrie auf als ich das kalte Nass durch die Hose spürte. Eine Stuardess kam an und fragte ob alles ok wäre. Ich zeigte ihr was passiert sei und sie wollte schnell ein Tuch holen als es wieder einen starken Ruck gab und sie nach vorne kippte............ Auch von hinten hörte ich leise Angstschreie und Stuardessen die versuchten die Passagiere zu beruhigen. Ich schnallte mich los und half der Stuardess wieder auf die Beine... Sie schien sich nicht sehr weh getan zu haben. Schon gab es den nächsten Schlag. Ich versuchte mich zu halten aber der Ruck war zu plötzlich gekommen und ich knallte nach nach vorne auf die Knie. Zum Unglück schlug ich mit dem Kopf gegen eine Lehne. Ich spürte nur den Schmerz der sich in diesem Moment in mein Gehirn einbrannte. Ich fasste mir an den Kopf und fühlte wie es an der Stelle pochte. "Scheisse" die Stuardess welche auch dem zweiten Ruck nicht standhalten konnte, drehte sich zu mir herum. "Sie bluten ja, moment ich versuche schnell etwas Eis zu holen und ein paar Tücher. Sie raffte sich hoch und ging fort. Ich selbst raffte mich hoch und ließ mich in meinen Sitz plumsen und schnallte mich vorsichtshalber an. Das kam eine Durchsage vom Kapitän: "Liebe Passiere, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Wir hatten einige Komplikationen da wir soeben durch eine Schlechtwetterfront fliegen mussten. Ich hoffe es gab nicht all zu viel Schaden, dennoch müssen wir noch ca eine halbe Stunde in der Luft bleiben bevor wir Landen können. Danke." Na danke, mein Schädel brummte heftig. Die Stuardess war inzwischen wieder gekommen mit einem Verbandskasten und Eis. Sie säuberte die Wunde gekonnt und legte ein Tuch darüber und sagte ich solle das Eis eine Weile drauf halten damit sie nicht zu sehr anschwellen könnte. Dann entschuldigte sie sich noch x-mal bis ich ihr dann zum x-ten mal gesagt hatte dass es ok wäre. Dann verschwand sie nach hinten, aber sie wollte ihn ein paar Minuten wieder da sein. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Draussen war alles schwarz und ich sah auch in einiger Entfernung ein paar Blitze aufleuchten. Wie konnte das Wetter so plötzlich umschlagen ?? ....... Ich blieb die Restzeit des Fluges nach hinten gelehnt liegen und kühlte die Wunde mit Eis, mir war auch ein bisschen schwindlig geworden. Zum Glück verlief der Rest des Fluges halbwegs gut, und ohne weitere Komplikationen und wir landeten auch bald darauf. Ich war so erleichtert als das Flugzeug endlich den Boden berührte und dann zum Stehen kam. Ich raffte mich auf. Ich setzte den Rucksack auf und ging Richtung Ausgang. Gina gleich hinter mir. Die Stuardess bestand darauf dass ich das Eis noch eine Weile drauf halten solle und vielleicht noch einmal zu einem Arzt gehen sollte. Ich beruhigte sie und verließ das Flugzeug. Mein Kopf schmerzte bei jedem Schritt aber es war hakbwegs auszuhalten. Ich sah mich nach Gina um und wir gingen zusammen den Korridor lang bis wir in eine große Halle kamen. Überall liefen Menschen hektisch durch die Gegend. Wie sollten wir bei dem Chaos die Jungs finden. Wir kämpften uns unseren Weg durch die Menge und gingen erst einmal zur Gepäckausgabe. Die Koffer kamen ziemlich am Anfang und wir konnte auch schon wieder weg. Ich sah mich suchend um und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen. "Gina.....da......dort sind die Jungs, komm...." ich bahnte mir einen Weg durchs Getümmel, die Tasche einfach hinter mir herziehend. Asl Matt mich endlich entdeckte rannte er auf mich zu und umarmte mich. "Au ... Matt, pass bitte auf." Erst jetzt bemerkte er sie das Pflaster und das Eis, seltsam, aber na ja. "Hey....Süße was ist passiert ???" "Erzähl ich dir alles nachher, können wir bitte losfahren, ich hab Kopfschmerzen und hier ist es so laut." "Sicher..." er strich mir übers Gesicht und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er mir die Tasche ab und winkte die anderen zum gehen. James hatte seinen Arm um Gina gelegt und in der anderen hielt er ihre Tasche. Charlie war anscheinend nicht mitgekommen. "Wo ist Charlie ??" fragte ich Matt, "Der ist bei sich zu Hause geblieben, seine Mutter hat heute Geburtstag und da konnte er nicht mit, aber er kommt heute Abend wieder heim." "Achso.." Draussen wartete ein schwarzer Jeep mit Fahrer. Wir verstauten das Gepäck hinten und pflanzten und ins Auto. Während der Fahrt lehnte ich meinen Kopf an Matts Schulter. Und erzählte ihm was im Flugzeug los war. Er sah mich besorgt an und drückte mich hinterher überglücklich dass nichts schlimmeres passiert sei. Ich sah mich nach hinten um. James und Gina hatten die Rückbank für sich und na ja.... da wollte ich jetzt auch nicht dazwischen sitzen. Sie küssten sich und flüsterten einander irgendwas zu, ich drehte mich wieder um und ließ sie in Ruhe. Auch Matt hatte einen kurzen Blick nach hinten geworfen und musste grinsen. "Du kammst dir nicht vorstellen was James die ganzen Wochen für eine Laune hatte und was der für ein Theater gemacht hat....." "Was gibt's wieder über mich ?" James hatte anscheinend seinen Namen gehört. Wir mussten lachen. "Ich seid gemein." Er nahm es aber anscheinend nicht zu übel und widmete sich wieder Gina...... Ich sah Matt an, ich musterte ihn richtig. Seine Nase, seine süßen Ohren, alles. Nach einer Weile merkte er es anscheinend und ich musste lachen. "Was ? Was ist so witzig ??" ich grinste. "Du merkst echt nicht, wenn man dich ne ganze Weile anschaut." "hm..." wir küssten uns lange. Als ich so seine Wärme spürte, bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich dachte an meine Eltern, die jetzt wahrscheinlich schon mitbekommen hatten, dass ich weg war. Ich hätte es Matt erzählen sollen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie er darauf reagieren würde. Würde er mich wieder zurück schicken ?? Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Ach vergiss das jetzt einfach, sagte ich zu mir selbst, du bist in England, wie sollen dich deine Eltern hier finden, sie hatten ja noch nicht einmal die Nummer von Matt, und die bist bei deinem Freund, mit deiner besten Freundin, was willst du noch, genieß den Sommer und denk nicht dran was dann kommt. Es half. Ich schmuste den Rest der Fahrt noch mit Matt und genoss es. Es tat gut, zu merken dass jemand einen liebt. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht mehr so lange und wir waren auch schon bald da. Ich brachte meine Sachen gleich in Matts Zimmer, und musste schmunzeln als ich es betrat. Es war komplett aufgeräumt. Ich schmiss meine Tasche in die Ecke und ließ mich erst einmal mit einem Seufzer auf Bett fallen. Herrlich. Jetzt betrat auch Matt das Zimmer, er kam auf mich zu. Ich beobachtete ihn genau, wie er ging, seine Gesichtsmimik und auch alle sonstigen Bewegungen. "Na, du fühlst dich ja schon wieder wi zu Hause, wie ?" "Ja, hier gefällt es mir viel besser als in Deutschland." Er legte sich neben mich und drehte den Kopf zu mir. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Ich spürte eine wohlige Wärme in mir aufsteigen. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auf das Kribbeln um Bauch wuchs an. Gänsehaut bedeckte meinen Körper. Dann kamen wir uns immer näher bis sich unsere Lippen trafen. Es war fast das selbe Gefühl wie beim ersten Kuss. Er nahm seine Hand und strich mir durch die Haare. Ich rückte näher. Er küsste meine Nase, meine Stirn und wanderte weiter. Ich musste lachen als er mich am Hals küsste. Es kitzelte. Aber es fühlte sich himmlisch an. Er sog sich fast an meinem Hals an. Ich ließ es über mich ergehen. Dann wieder mein Mund. Er war nun über mir. Wir küssten uns. Ich öffnete die Augen um ihn zu sehen. Da ging die Tür auf. Wir blickten uns erschrocken um......... "Oooooppppsss, oh..äh. sorry.." Charlie stand in der Tür und war knall rot, dennoch erblickte ich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "tut....mir leid, ich wollt....eigendlich nur hallo sagen, und dass ich da bin." Matt ließ sich zur Seite fallen und ich musste anfangen zu lachen. "Wie schaffen wirs eigendlich nie mal in Ruhe zu schmusen, ohne dass uns dann immer irgendwer stört ??" Matt zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also... hallo.... ja das wars ja was ich eigendlich nur sagen wollte..." Ich stand auf und ging zu Charlie und umarmte ihn. Naja wie man das nennen konnte. Immerhin ist er knapp zwanzig Zentimeter größer als ich. "Schön, dass ich dich heute auch noch sehen." Meinte ich zu ihm. Matt saß auf dem Bett und schaute etwas sauer drein. "Charlie du bist echt unverbesserlich, hast du noch nichts von anklopfen gehört ???" "Ähm..... na ja...." "Ist doch schon ok, ich hab Hunger, also wer noch ??" meinte ich um das Gespräch abzuwürgen. Ich ging zu Matt, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit. In der Küche durcjsuchte ich erst mal den Kühlschrank nach etwas auf das ich jetzt richtig Hunger hatte. Au ja. Pfannkuchen. "Charlie ???" "Ja ??" "Geh doch mal bitte zu James und Gina und frag sie ob sie auf ein paar Pfannkuchen wollen." Er wollte grade aus der Tür gehen... "und bitte klopf vorher an." Er sah mich an und ich grinste. Ich zog Matt sanft an mich und küsste ihn. "Und du hilfst mir jetzt beim kochen, ja ?" Also Hilfe war es dann im Endeffekt nicht. Er stand die meiste Zeit hinter mir mit den Händen auf meinem Bauch, es war also eher hinderlich. Dennoch schaffte ich es schnell den Teig anzurühren und die ersten zwei in die Pfannen zu bekommen. Dann schob ich Matt weg und meinte er solle aufdecken. Missmutig tat er es dann. Danach setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl. Charlie war inzwischen auch wieder in der Küche und meinte die anderen kommen gleich. Ich ging zu Matt, setzte mich auf seinen Schoss und lehnte mich zurück. Gina und James kamen in die Küche. "Hmmmmm...hier riechts ja schon herrlich. Ich hab nen riesen Kohldampf." Sie setzten sich zu uns an den Tisch..... Neben dem Essen, machten wir Vorschläge für den Nachmittag.... die Jungs wollten mit uns auf ne Skatebahn, Gina und ich dagegen waren versessen aufs Shoppen. Was wir dann auch durchsetzten......Die Jungs murrten nur rum. Aber im Endeffekt wurde es doch ein schöner Nachmittag. Wir alberten in jedem Laden rum und suchten die witzigsten Klamotten aus. Irgendwann schmiss uns dann auch mal jemand aus dem Laden. Na ja wir nahmen es gelassen. Um 6 Uhr kamen wir dann alle erschöpft zu Hause an und bestellten erst mal Pizza, auf Kochen hatte jetzt keiner mehr Lust. Danach pflanzten wir und alle zusammen vor den Fernseher..... Wir sahen und alle zusammen irgendeinen Film an, ich hatte nicht so wirklich ne Ahnung worum es da im Endeffekt ging, und der einziger der den Film wohl wirklich gesehen hat war Charlie. Matt und ich hingen, ja musste man wohl irgendwie so nennen, fast den ganzen Film aufeinander und auch Gina und James waren andersweitig beschäftigt. Wir knutschten solange rum bis Matt dann irgendwann aufstand und mich hochhob... "Hey..Matt, was machst du ??" Keine Antwort. Er trug mich aus dem Wohnzimmer in sein Zimmer und ließ mich sanft auf dem Bett nieder. "Was war denn ...." schon hatte er mir das Wort abgewürgt und mich geküsst. Er kickte mit dem Fuss die Tür zu, stand aber noch mal auf um sie vorsichtshalber abzuschließen. Dann kam er wieder auf mich zu. Ich sah im tief in die Augen. Dann küssten wir uns wieder und wieder. Es wurde auch fordernder..... Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich allein auf. Ich wunderte mich, es war noch so früh, wo war er hin ?? Ich sah noch einmal neben ich, da lag doch etwas. Ich drehte mich um, nein es war doch nichts..... ich stand auf um ihn zu suchen. Er muss ja irgendwo sein. Ich sah zuerst in der Küche oder um Wohnzimmer nach, niemand. Die Türen der beiden anderen waren zu, aber ich lugte mal kurz durch einen Schlitz, erst in Charlies Zimmer. Nein hier war er nicht, aber ich hielt dennoch inne. Zu süß das Bild vom schlafenden Charlie. Wie ein Baby... Dann sah ich kurz in James Zimmer nach, nein hier konnte ich Matt auch nicht entdecken, nur einen schlafenden James mit einer Gina neben sich. Ich schloss schnell und leise wieder die Tür. Dann kam ich am Bad vorbei. Ich hörte etwas von drinnen, die Tür war nicht verschlossen..... Ich öffnete sie leise und steckte erst mal den Kopf durch die Tür. Aha, er stand unter der Dusche. Ich schlich nun ganz ins Bad und schloss die Tür leise hinter mir. Ich zog mein T-Shirt, dass ich von Matt bekommen hatte aus und schlich auf ihn zu. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und hatte mich anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt. Ich kam immer näher und näher. Dann ... "Buh..." "Ahhh...." er drehte sich ruckartig um. Ich musste lachen. "Mensch, Süßä... erschreck mich nicht so !!" Ich lag fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen. "Willst du mit duschen..." fragte er mich. "Was ne Frage *gg*" ich stieg mit unter die Dusche. Es war schön warm. Ich sah auf zu ihm in die Augen. "Was machst du denn schon so früh auf ??" "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Er grinste. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und genoss das Wasser und die warme Atmosphäre. Ein paar Minuten später stieg Matt aus der Dusche und machte sich fertig. Ich wusch mir noch die Haare und seifte mich ordentlich ein. Dann stieg auch ich aus der Dusche. Ich schnappte mir das nächste große Handtuch und wickelte es um meinen Körper. Matt war inzwischen in die Küche gegangen um Frühstück zu machen. Ich trocknete die Haare mit dem Handtuch halbwegs ab und steckte sie mit einer Spange hoch und ging aus dem Bad. Als ich gerade aus der Tür kam plötzlich irgendwer von der Seite. "Ahh..." ich erschrak und das Handtuch glitt mir aus der Hand. Shitt....ich griff nach und konnte es grade noch festhalten. Charlie stand neben mir und grinste. "Musst du mich gerade so erschrecken ... ??" In dem Moment guckten zwei Köpfe aus dem nächsten Zimmer. "Was kreischt denn hier ständig jemand rum ??" James sah wie ich mir grad noch das Handtuch festhielt und bekam ein breites Grinsen aufs Gesicht. "Sag das nicht mir, sag das Charlie, erschreckt mich hier fast zu Tode." Mittlerweile musste ich aussehen wie eine überreife Tomate. Das war jetzt peinlich genug. Ich verschwand schnell in Matts Zimmer um mich anzuziehen.Als ich dann fertig war ging ich in die Küche. Die anderen saßen bereits da. Charlie ginste mich an. "Hör auf zu grinsen...." meinte ich und wurde wieder rot. Ich pflanzte mich zu den anderen und griff nach einem Brötchen.... Wir übelegten, was wir heute anstellen könnten und beschlossen bei dem geilen Wetter an die Küste zu fahren und ein bisschen am Strand die Sonne zu genießen. Gesagt getan. Gina und ich gingen zusammen und suchten unsere Badesachen beisammen. Sie entschied sich für einen ihrer undzähligen Bikinis und ich konnt mich nicht ganz entscheiden... Ich beschloss dann aber mir einen Bikini von ihr zu leihen. Dann noch schnell Sonnencreme und Handtücher und fertig. Die Jungs hatten ihre Sachen natürlich schneller als wir beisammen und standen schon unten und warteten. Also beeilten wir uns noch ein bisschen. Ab in den Jeep und los geht's. Naja also ein bissl Gekwetsche gabs schon. Ich Saß auf Matts Schoss, der die Hände um mich gelegt hatte, neben uns Gina und James. Der eizige der hier zwei Sitze belegt hatte war Charlie. Er hatte die Sonnenbrille aus und lag quer vorne. "Musst du dich immer so breit machen ??" fragte ich ihn. Er schob die Sonnenbrille hoch und grinste. "Na ich darf das, das ist das Privileg des größeren" "tzz...." ich lehnte mich zuück und genoss wie Matt über meinen Bauch strich. Die Fahrt sollte ca eine Stunde dauern. Also hatten wir genug Zeit um zu schmusen. Und nicht nur wir..... auch Gina und James..... Ich war schon ziemlich überrascht als wir am Strand ankamen. Es war relativ voll und vor allem viele Jugendliche waren da. Dennoch brauchten wir nicht lang um ein schönes Plätzchen zum liegen zu finden und Gina und ich machten uns auch gleich zu den Umkleiden auf. Als wir in unseren Bikinis zurück kamen staunten die Jungens nicht schlecht. Ich breitete mein Handtuch aus und pflanzte mich drauf. "Hey, irgendwer vielleicht Lust mir den Rücken einzucremen ???" "Klar...." Charlie und Matt... war ja logisch. James war schon dabei Gina ein Herz auf den Rücken zu cremen. "Ich creme meiner Süßen den Rücken ein, ist doch wohl klar..." Matt grinste Charlie an und ließ sich neben mir nieder...... Er kleckste mir Creme auf den Rücken und massierte sie sanft ein. Herrlich und nebenbei noch die Sonne. Einfach klasse, so richtiges Wetter zum glücklich sein. Charlie stand auf und ging. "Wo geht er hin ?" fragte ich Matt. "Ach, der geht an die Bar da vorne und versucht ein paar Mädels anzumachen. Mal sehen obs ihm gelingt." Als er fertig mit eincremen war ließ er sich neben mir nieder. Ich lag jetzt auf dem Rücken und ließ mich richtig schön von der Sonne aufwärmen. Ich glaub ich bin dann auch irgendwann eingepennt. Bis ich dann durch etwas glitschig, eklig kaltes was auf meinen Bauch flog aufgeweckt wurde. Kreischend sprang ich auf. Auch Gina hatte es erwischt. Ich sah vor mich. "Igitt... wer schmeißt hier mit Algen ???" meinte ich und auch Gina fand das eklig. "Das ist ja widerlich..." Ich sah auf. Und es war ja klar. Matt, James und Charlie stand da und grinsten sich einen ab. Ich sah zu Gina, wir packten die Algen und Sturm auf die Boys.... ich konnte nur noch ein Oh Shit hören bevor die versuchten sich davon zu machen. Wir immer hinterher... Richtung Meer. Bis sie dann in die Fluten stürmten..... "scheisse ist das kalt....." hörte ich Matt schreien.... Gina und ich blieben stehen... "Geschieht ihnen recht." Meinte ich nur und wir wollten gerade umdrehen um und wieder in die Sonne zu legen. Das Wasser war uns dann doch zu kalt, vor allem wenn man davor schön von der Sonne gebraten wurde..... Auf einmal packen mich zwei kalte und nasse Hände und heben mich hoch. Ich wusste schon dass das nur Matt sein kann. Ich fang an zu strampelt. Das ist so kalt. "Charlie..... hilf mal...." Charlie kommt bei und packt meine Beine und schon bin ich denen hilflos ausgeliefert, das ist so unfair, die sind viel zu stark. Und was machen sie ?? Nein.... nicht in das kalte Wasser.... "Nein.... Hey !!!" und doch, die schlepen mich Richtung Meer. "Matt.....lass das !!" "Wieso ?? Ist doch nur ne Süße Rache.." Und schwupp...... platsch.... prust.... "ahhh..... ist das kalt.......ich renn schnell wieder raus und steh bibbernd wieder am Strand..... Und watsch...... jetzt liegt auch Gina drin..... "Boa..... das hätt jetzt nicht sein müssen oder ??" Ich renn zurück zum Platz und schnapp mir mein zweites Handtuch und wickel mich ganz fest ein. Brr... ist das kalt...... bibber..... Gina neben mir, auch ganz blaue Lippen. "Sag mal spinnt ihr, oder wollt ihr absichtlich dass wir krank werden ??!".... Den Rest der Zeit die wir am Strand hatten verbrachten wir in der Sonne und damit uns gegenseitig zu nerven und zu ärgern, so bekam Charlie von mir noch eine ganze Ladung Algen ins Gesicht, und er schmierte mir Sonnencreme und Sand auf den Rücken. Es wurde wirklich schön, und am Abend konnte man schon sehen wie braun wir geworden waren. Die Sonne hatte wirklich gut getan. Als wir dann wieder zu Hause waren kämpften wir erst mal darum wer zu erst duschen durfte. James gewann, dann ich, dann Gina und dann Matt und Charlie. Zum Abendessen wollten die Jungs und mal ausführen und uns eines der coolsten Restaurants in London zeigen. Aber welches es war und wie es dort aussah wollten sie uns noch nicht verraten, sie meinten nur, dass wir in unseren Freizeitklamotten dort nicht aufkreuzen konnten. Wir waren schon sehr verwundert und hatten keine Ahnung was wir anziehen sollten. Ich zog dann einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und ein etwas schickeres beiges Top an, leider mit einem etwas tieferen Ausschnitt, und Gina eine schwarze Hose und ein lila Top, das glitzerte. Wir machten uns gegenseitig Frisuren, aber das schminken machten wir dann doch jeder selber. Eigentlich sollten wir um 8 schon im Restaurant sein, aber wir kamen erst so eine halbe Stunde später an. Und wieso ?? Nein, diesmal waren nicht wir Mädchen der Grund. Charlie konnte sie einfach nicht mit seinen Haaren arragieren, und brauchte ewig, bis Gina und ich dann eine Geltube in die Hand nahmen und ein bisschen nachhalfen, so konnte wir dann auch endlich gehen. Die Jungs hatten alle Anzüge an, etwas ungewohnter Anblick, wenn man nur an die Baggihosen und T- Shirts gewöhnt ist. Die Jungs machten immer noch ein großes Geheimnis daraus wo wir hingehen sollten, aber wir staunten wirklich nicht schlecht als wir dann da waren....... Als die Tür von dem Jeep von aussen geöffnet wurde strahlte uns erst einmal ein roter Teppich entgegen und an den Seiten schöne gut geschnittene Büsche. Die Tür war aus Glas, und schon der Rahmen sah sehr edel aus. Ich stieg aus und sah nach oben. Wow.... war das hoch, ein Turm, sehr schick gebaut. Matt kam gleich nach mir raus und bot mir seinen Arm an. Ich hakte mich ein und staunte weiter. War das wundervoll, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich hier nicht wohl. Das war zu fein für mich. Die anderen kamen nach und und auch Gina hakte sich bei James ein. Die Tür wurde von einem Mann in schwarzem Anzug geöffnet und wir konnten eintreten. Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen, drinnen war alles noch viel nobler. Matt führte mich weiter. Zur Rezeption. Eine Dame, sehr fein gekleidet fragte nach dem Namen. Matt nannte einen Decknamen und die Frau verwies uns in einen riesigen Aufzug. Als die Tür schloss und wir langsam nach oben fuhren konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten. "Sag mal, wie viel habt ihr dafür ausgegeben, das ist doch schweineteuer. Wow..... ehrlich..." "Für dich ist doch nichts zu teuer" meinte Matt und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nach einer Weile machte es dann bling und die Tür ging auf. Ein Funkeln kam uns entgegen und sofort war ein Kellner an unserer Seite und begleitete und zu einem Tisch. Der Raum war ziemlich hoch und war in der Mitte der Decke nach oben gewölbt. Überall hingen Kronleuchter, und die Hauptfarben waren Gold und rot. Verdammt edel. Mir war hier schon etwas mulmig. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges rundes Aquarium, ich musste einfach hin und es bestaunen. Sogar Katzenhaie hatten sie dort. Dann begab ich mich wieder an unseren Tisch. Matt führte sich wirklich wie ein Gentlemen auf und zog mir den Stuhl zurück, damit ich mich setzten konnte. Ich musste grinsen. Es war wirklich wunderschön hier. "Und wisst ihr was" , fing Charlie an, " Das Restaurant dreht sich !! Und heute Abend sind nur wir hier." "Wow..... cool" Aber der größte Hammer kam als wir nach dem Essen noch nach draussen auf die Terasse gingen und uns London von oben bei Nacht ansahen.............. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig über dir Brüstung um zu sehen wie hoch wir waren und sofort spürte ich wie jamand hinter mich trat und mir über sie Schulter sah. "Hey Süße, beug dich nicht zu weit drüber, sonst fällt du noch und ich müsste nachspringen." "Quatschkopf" meinte ich nur und drehte meine Kopf zur Seite und küsste ihn. Ich staunte wirklich, heute war eine der schönsten Nächte in London und überall die Lichter und die Sterne über uns. Es war so unbeschreiblich.... als ich nach oben sah kribbelte es in meinem Bauch. Matt drehte mich zu dich um und ich kam näher an ihn ran. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich langsam und leicht in meinem Bauch aus, meine Knie wurden weich. Ich sah ihm jetzt in die Augen. Sie funkelten, fast so schön wie die Sterne über uns. Als wir uns dann küssten, wäre ich wohl hingefallen wenn er nicht seine Arme um mich hätte. Er küsste mich.... hier oben, so viele Meter hoch, auf einem Plateau unter den Sternen.................. traumhaft.... wie oft hatte ich mir das früher erträumt, aber ich dachte es würden ewig Träume bleiben, und jetzt konnte ich es nicht begreifen. Ich war in einem meiner Träume. So eine unbeschreibliche Wärme füllte mich nun von innen aus. Überall kribbelte es und ich konnte spüren wie mein Herz schlug. So laut und so rytmisch. Es war einfach ein unbeschreiblicher Augenblick, den ich wohl so schnell niemals wieder vergessen werde.... Der Abend zog sich noch ewig hin. Die anderen waren nach einer Weile wieder rein gegangen weil es ihnen draussen zu kalt wurde. Matt und ich blieben noch eine Weile und genossen den Anblick der Stadt. Er stand hinter mir, ganz eng, ich spürte wie sein Atem meinen Nacken streifte und bekam jedes Mal wieder eine Gänsehaut. Von vorne wehte eine kühle Brise durch meine Haare. Und Matt fing an meinen Nacken zu küssen...... Es war einfach zu schön dort oben gewesen. Später kamen wir dann auch wieder rein. Die anderen unterhielten sich angeregt über Jungs und Mode. Gina hatte da wohl viel zu sagen. Soweit ich die letzten Sätze mitbekam stritten sie sich darum ob "Männer" genauso viel Wert auf Klamotten und Aussehen legten wie Frauen. Aber ich glaube so einfach konnte man das nicht klären. Wir setzten uns dazu und fingen an die Pläne für die nächsten Tage zu schmieden. Übermorgen sollte ich Matts Eltern und seine Geschwister kennenlernen. Irgendwie seltsam. Es breitete sich in mir ein mulmiges Gefühl aus wenn ich daran dachte. Aber wer weiß was kommen würde........ Es war sehr sehr spät als wir dann endlich mit dem Jeep wieder vor der Haustür ankamen. Matt war doch schon ein "bisschen" angetrunken, na ja wer von uns denn nicht. Und trug mich ins Haus. Es war wirklich spaßig. Er brachte mich in sein Zimmer, wo ich dennoch nicht lang verweilen konnte. Mir wurde auf einmal spei übel. Ich hielt mir schnell die Hand vor den Mund und stürmte an den anderen vorbei Richtung Bad. Und schnell vors Klo. Ich musste mich insgesamt ein paar Mal übergeben. Was war nur los. Ich fühlte mich so elend. Ich saß neben dem Klo. Ohne Kraft, es ging zwar noch besser, aber ich hatte keine Kraft um hoch zu kommen und mir war immer noch schlecht. Was war es, wieso musste ich mich übergeben ?? Mir ging es echt dreckig und ich ließ mich auf den kalten Fließen nieder. Ich würde es sicher allein nicht wieder zurück in Matts Zimmer schaffen. Dazu war ich zu schlapp.... Ich musste wohl halb eingenickt sein, so schlecht ging es mir.... bis jemand neben mir niederkniete und mich sanft wach rüttelte "Hey, wach auf, du bist ganz bleich und zitterst total.... Hey..... komm nicht wieder wegnicken......" was war los.... mein kopf alles drehte sich ein wenig..... mir war so spei übel, ich versuchte mich aufzuraffen aber sank wieder zurück. "komm.... ich bring dich ins Bett ?? Was ist nur auf einmal los...." Ja, was war los.......... Ich schlief sofort ein als ich auf dem Bett lag, musste aber mitten in der Nacht noch mal raus und mich übergeben. Es ging mir echt super dreckig. Dennoch kam ich diesmal wieder zurück ins Zimmer und schlief weiter. Als ich aufwachte, war ich dennoch ziemlich schwach aber es ging mir besser und mir war nichtmehr schlecht. Matt saß anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile neben mir und sah mich an. "Wie geht's dir??" fragte er sobald ich die Augen geöffnet hatte. "Besser, aber ich bin so schlaff." "Kein Wunder, du hast dich sage und schreibe 5 oder 6mal übergeben, da kann wohl nichts mehr drin sein. Aber komm, du musst was essen, dir ist doch nicht immer noch schlecht oder ??" "Nein nein geht schon, ich versuchte auszustehen aber sobald ich stand wurde mir schwarz vor augen." "Hoppla, komm ich helf dir erst mal." Ich lehnte mich den Weg zur Küche an Matt. Die anderen saßen schon da und frühstückten als wir rein kamen. Sie sahen wie blass ich war und fragten sofort was los sei, aber ich hatte ja auch keine Antwort. Ich setzte mich und trank erst mal versuchsweise einen schluck wasser. Aber es ging und ich schaffte sogar ein Brötchen, danach gings dann schon besser. Ich legte mich danach aufs Sofa und ruhte mich noch ein bisschen aus. Zu Mittag gings mir schon wieder richtig gut. Die Übelkeit war ganz weg und ich hatte auch noch etwas gegessen, und schwindelig wurde mir auch nichtmehr. Matt meinte trotzdem mich auf dem Sofa festhalten zu müssen, damit mir auch ja nichtmehr schlecht wurde. "Hey, vielleicht sollten wir deine Eltern anrufen und ihnen dass sagen, es könnt schließlich was schlimmeres sein !!" "NEIN!!..... Ähhhhh.....ich meinte nein, es ist nichts schlimmes." Er sah mich misstrauisch an. "Es ist wirklich nichts, mir geht's wieder gut, und dann interessiert es auch meine Eltern nicht !" ich musste ihn beruhigen.... irgendwas dümmeres hätte mir nicht einfallen können als gleich loszuschreien. Scheisse... Ich sah aus dem Fenster um ja seinem Blick auszuweichen. Ich kann ihm jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich jetzt nicht hier sein dürfte !! Wenn er anruft wissen meine Eltern wo ich bin und holen mich sofort nach Hause. Scheisse....... "Vielleicht ruf ich sie später mal an, aber ich hab jetzt keine Lust, ok ??" ich sah in hoffnungsvoll an. "Ok, mach das" Puhh, ich atmete erst mal leise erleichtert auf. "Und was wollen wir heute noch machen ?? Mir geht's wieder gut und mir ist langweilig" "Hmmm.... keine Ahnung, aber nichts zu anstrengendes, und wir müssen heut noch packen, damit wir morgen auch rechtzeitig los können." "Matt ??" "Ja ??" er sah mich fragend an. "Meinst du deine Familie wird mich mögen ??" "Was ne Frage Süße, natürlich" er fing an zu grinsen und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. Was ich absolut nicht ab kann. Ich stürzte mich im selben Moment auf ihn und fing an ihn zu kitzeln bis wir beide mit einem Plums vom Sofa rutschten. "Shit" aber das machte uns nix aus und wir balgten einfach weiter. Wir lagen irgendwann ziemlich ko auf dem Teppich und küssten uns als Charlie rein kam. "Oh... ich stör wohl mal wieder" er grinste und ging weiter in die Küche. In dem Moment hörten wir ein Kreischen und Gina kam ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. "Hey, helf mir mal." Ich war inzwischen aufgestanden und Gina packte mich und versteckte sich hinter mir, als James rein kam. "Komm, ich seh dich doch, du entkommst mir nicht." "Ach ja" meinte gina nur. "Hallo ?? Bin ich jetzt ein Schutzschild oder was ??" sah wohl so aus James kam auf mich zu du versuchte an Gina ran zu kommen. Aber so nett ich doch wieder war hielt ich ihn fern. Bis James dann Matt ein Zeichen gab und er kam und mich packte. Und kitzelte. "Hey.. nein..." jetzt konnte sich Gina auch nimmer hinter mir verstecken und rannte weiter. Bis James sie am Arm packte und ranzog. "Und was machen wir mit den zweien ??" "hm...." meinte Matt " ... wie wärs mit dem Pool, die könnten mal wieder Baden gehen !!" "NEIN !! AUS... Hey, ich will nicht in den Pool, vergiss es !!" Ich konnte mich gerade mit einem Ruck losreisen und rannte weg..... und was musste kommen, ja genau in Charlie, der mittlerweile schom mitbekommen hatte was ging. Und hielt mich fest. Und ab in den Pool. Er war zwar nicht tief, aber Gina und ich waren dann doch total durchnässt. Na toll, wieder ein paar Klamotten weniger !! *grrr* ... Wir stiegen schnell raus und schnappten uns Handtücher der über einer der Liege hingen. So ein Mist. Dann stellte ich mich zu Matt und sah ihn böse an. "Was denn, schließlich hat dich Charlie reingeschmissen" er grinste fies und zog mich dann ran und küsste mich. Diesen Moment nutzte ich aus und schob ihn sanft nach hinten. Und schwabb, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und flog rückwärts in den Pool. Ich sah zu Gina, sie zeigte den Daumen nach oben, auch James und Charlie konnten sich nicht halten und kringelten sich vor Lachen. Auch diesen Moment musste man irgendwie nutzen. Ich deutete mit einem Nicken des Kopfes zu Gina auch die zwei und schon flitzten wir los um sie mit voller Wucht auch ins Becken zu befördern, nur hatte ich irgendwie das Pech, dass Charlie mich festhielt und ich somit noch mal ins Nasse musste....... Als ich dann grade wieder mit dem Kopf über Wasser kam und nach Lift schnappte, sah ich nur einen kurzen Augenblick irgendetwas über mir und schon war ich wieder unter Wasser. Das ging dann noch dreimal so, bis sie mich mal in Ruhe ließen. Ich schwamm schnell zum Rand und schnappte erst mal ordentlich nach Luft. Die Jungs hatten inzwischen die restilichen nassen Klamotten ausgezogen und hatten nur noch boxershorts an. Ich leider noch in meiner vollen Montur. Gina kam an und hielt mir die Hand hin damit ich raus kommen konnte, ich packte sie und sie half mir aus dem Wasser. "Ich hab ne Idee" meine Gina nur, packte sich den Haufen nasser Klamotten und rannte weg, ich nur hinterher. "Heeey !!" hörten wir nur und schon waren wir auf der Terasse. Wir drehten uns noch schnell um und sahen wie die Jungs uns nachkamen und schon waren wir im Haus verschwunden. Und die Tür versperrt, dann schnell noch checken ob die Vordertür auch zu war und die Sache war geritzt. Die Jungs standen triefend vor Wasser, wie sie waren vor der Glastür und protestierten. Gina und ich sahen uns nur an und mussten lachen. "Komm, wir machens uns schön gemütlich, sollen die noch ein bisschen schmoren. Wir schmissen die nassen Klamotten in die Badewanne und trockneten uns ab und zogen was ordentliches an, dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Die Jungs standen immer noch draussen und versuchten wohl uns dazu zu kriegen die Tür auf zu machen. Wir amüsierten uns nur. Wir holten und was zu trinken und ne Tüte Chips und pflanzten uns vor den Fernseher und sahen uns die Simpsons an. Ich musste sofort zu Charlie sehen, der mich böse anguckte. "Ok, Gina, wir sollten sie vielleicht wieder reinlassen, sonst gibt nachher Mord und Totschlag, und dass sie krank werden wollen wir ja auch nicht, wobei, dann könnten sie wenigstens nicht zu Auftritten und wir hätten sie die ganzen Zeit hier." Trotzdem stand ich auf und klappte den Hebel um, sofort kamen sie an und verschwanden schimpfend im Bad. Kamen aber kurze Zeit trocken und frisch angezogen wieder. Sofort pflanzten sie sich neben uns und schauten mit Simpsons. Den letzten Abend hier so mit allen zusammen bevor ich und Matt gehen würden verbrachten wir also noch alle zusammen. Wir hatten ständig irgendeinen anderen Blödsinn im Kopf. Natürlich musste da ja früher oder später noch was kaputt gehen, und diesmal war es ein Teller der bei der Kissenschlacht vom Tisch gefegt worden war. Wer es war konntet ihr euch sicher denken. Falsch, ich war es nicht, nein wie immer Charlie der versucht hatte Matt volle Kanne mit dem Kissen zu treffen, was ja wohl nicht gelang. Irgendwann ziemlich spät dann, ich glaube es war schon so um 2 Uhr Nachts verzogen wir uns dann alle auf die Zimmer. Wir war überhaupt kein bisschen mehr schlecht und es war auch schon vergessen. Mittlerweile hatte ich mal wieder alles was mir so über den Weg kam in mich hinein gestopft. Und ich war pappsatt. Ich kuschelte mich an Matt der noch eine Weile über meinen Rücken streichelte bis ich einschlief......... Irgendwann morgens wurde ich durch ein Rütteln geweckt. Ich öffnete die Augen und Matt war über mich gebeut. "Mann, dich wach zu bekommen ist ja ein Akt. Also komm, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wir werden bald bei meinen Eltern erwartet. Also wach auf Süße." Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Ich setzte mich unter lautem Gähnen auf und versuchte erst einmal meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Heute war ?? Achja der Tag wo ich seine Familie kennenlernen würde. Shit. Und da drohten wir schon zu spät zu kommen. Na toll, das muss ja einen super Eindruck machen. Ich beeilte mich aus dem Bett zu kommen. Ich ging ins Bad und duschte mich erst mal schnell ab. Ich packte mir das nächste Handtuch, hielt es diesmal aber richtig fest, und verschwand wieder im Zimmer und zog mich an. Zum Glück hatte ich die Klamotten schon rausgesucht, sonst hätte es jetzt noch ewig gedauert. Ich steckte meine Haare schnell noch hoch und legte ein wenig Make-up auf, während neben mir Matt versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen. Wir schafften es dann doch irgendwann los zu kommen um zum Mittagessen mit seiner Familie nicht zu spät zu kommen. Wir saßen dann also in dem Taxi und bei mir machte sich eine riesige Leere im Bauch breit. Gott ich konnte auch die Hände nicht mehr still halten und zwirbelte die ganze Zeit an eine Haarsträne rum, bis ich irgendwann auch drauf rumkaute. Als ich sah dass Matt mich musterte und grinste, hörte ich ruckartig auf und versuchte mich irgendwie anders zu beschäftigen. Aber es half nichts. Ich hatte schiss. Nein mehr als das. Scheisse, was würden sie wohl sagen. Werden sie mich mögen. Ich kaute mittlerweile auf meiner Unterlippe rum bis sie wehtat. Das machte ich immer wenn ich nachdachte oder nervös war. Dann hielt auch schon das Taxi und der Fahrer drehte sich um und meinte freundlich dass wir da wären. Matt bezahlte und wir nahmen unsere Taschen aus dem Kofferraum. Da standen wir nun, vor einem mittelgroßen Haus mit kleinem Vorgarten. Es sah sehr nett aus. Matt nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit. Von selber hätte ich mich jetzt sicher nicht auf das Haus zu bewegt. Verdammt. Da ging auch schon die Tür auf......... Ein Frau kam heraus und begrüßte uns freundlich. Matt umarmte sie und stellte mich gleich vor. "Mom, das ist sie, na ja ich hab dir ja schon davon erzählt." "Hallo" meinte ich Freundlich und hielt die Hand hin, doch statt mir die Hand zu geben umarmte sie mich und begrüßte mich noch einmal sehr freundlich. Ich musste wohl etwas überrascht ausgesehn haben. Naja wohl kein Wunder. Matt nahm mich in den Arm und wir gingen rein. Es roch lecker nach Essen. Das Haus sah von drinnen größer aus als von aussen. Es waren viele Fotos an den Wänden aufgehängt. Auf einem erkannte ich sofort Matt als Baby. Wie süß, ich blieb stehen und musste es schmunzelnd begutachten. Seine Mutter stand plötzlich neben mir. "Da sieht er doch goldig aus der kleine Matt." Meinte sie zu mir. Ich musste grinsen und sah zu Matt. "Mooom" er verdehte die Augen und zog mich schnell weiter damit sie nicht noch etwas sagen konnte. "Das Foto war aber wirklich süß," meinte ich schelmisch. Wir kamen in ein etwas größeres Zimmer. Wohl das Ess und Wohnzimmer. Sehr sehr bequem eingerichtet. Der Tisch der in der Mitte stand war schon vollständig gedeckt und an einer Seite saß ein Mädchen im Rollstuhl. Sie hatte ein sehr hübsches Gesicht und ich konnte ein Leuchten in ihren Augen aufglänzen sehen als Matt auf sie zuraste und sie stürmisch umarmte. "Dann fragte sie ob ich Lea wäre" ich grinste und nickte. Sie kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich erst mal. Sie flüsterte mir nebenbei ins Ohr das Matt bei jedem Telefongespräch von mir geredet hätte, aber ich solle es ihm nicht sagen. Ich nickte ihr leicht zu und wir grinsten uns an. So langsam fühlte ich mich auch wohler in meiner Haut. Sie waren alle so freundlich hier. "Komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer und du kannst gleich deine Tasche loswerden. "Bis gleich Süße" meinte er zu seiner Schwester und zog mich an der Hand hinter sich her. "Aber sorry für das Chaos, ich war nicht oft hier und hatte keine Zeit noch aufzuräumen. "Jaja" wir düsten eine Treppe hoch und einen Korridor lang. "So und jetzt ab in mein Reich." Er öffnete die letzte Tür. Ich ging gespannt hinein. Das Zimmer war etwas größer als das in der Wg. In der Ecke ein großer Schreibtisch mit Pc, ein großer Schank und ein breites Bett. In einer anderen Ecke eine kleine Couch und ein Fernseher. Naja es lagen einige Cds rum und auch ein paar Hosen und Kissen, aber ansonsten war alles ok. Es gefiel mir sofort, es war irgentwie mein Stil. Leicht chaotisch aber dennoch irgendwie aufgeräumt. Ich setzte meine Tasche ab und sah mich genauer um. Vor allem seine ganzen CDs faszinierten mich. Dann drehte ich mich um und umarmte Matt. "Das Zimmer ist toll." Seine Mutter rief wir sollen runterkommen zum essen. Er gab mir noch einen Kuss nahm dann meine Hand und gingen hinunter. Nun saß auch noch jemand anderes am Tisch, ich vermutete mal dass es sein Bruder war. Wurde mir aber auch sofort vorgestellt. "Hi ich bin Darren." "hi" aber diesmal schüttelten wir nur Hände. Seine Mutter kam rein "komm setz dich doch, und nimm dir. Mein Mann ist leider nicht da, ermuss noch arbeiten. Aber man sieht sich sicher später noch mal." "Ja danke." Das Essen schmeckte wunderbar. Amanda und ich mussten immer wieder grinsen wenn sich unsere Blicke trafen. Es war schon lustig. Ich verstand mich ausserordentlich gut mit ihr. Den Nachmittag verbrachten Matt, Amanda und ich zusammen. Wir spielten irgendwelche Brettspiele oder alberten rum. Dazwischen telefonierte ich noch mal kurz mit Gina um zu sehen ob sie auch gut mit den beiden anderen allein klar kam und da alles ok war konnte ich mich auch kurze Zeit später wieder den beiden anderen zuwenden. Abend pflanzten sich dann Matt und ich zusammen in sein Zimmer vor den Fernseher und kuschelten ein bisschen und genossen einfach ungestört zu sein...... Ich muss wohl irgendwann spät abends dann beim fernsehen eingeschlafen sein, eigendlich kein Wunder, der Tag war ziemlich aufregend, und das macht müde. All diese ganze neue Situation. Seine Familie, welche wirklich super nett war. Auf jeden Fall wurde ich am nächsten morgen sanft geweckt, als Matt sich neben mir mal wieder umdrehte, dennoch schlief er weiter. Ich hingegen war jetzt einigermaßen hellwach und konnte nicht mehr an schlafen denken. Ich kroch vorsichtig aus dem Bett, wobei ich mich wunderte wie ich da eigendlich gestern hingekommen war ?? Naja auch egal. Ich öffnete leise meine Tasche und holte mir neue Klamotten raus und zog mich schnell um. Meine Haar flüchtig zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und schon fertig. Mir war langweilig und ich sah mich noch etwas um. Auf einem Regal standen ein paar Fotos. Ich nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie etwas genauer. Ich erkannte auf einem Matt wie er ganz stolz sein Skateboard in der Hand hielt und neben ihm seine Schwester. Ich musste grinsen. Es war wirklich seltsam mal ein Foto zu sehen wo er nicht irgendeine Grimasse zog. Ich hörte ein Geräusch von der Tür und drehte mich um. Das Foto immer noch in meiner Hand. "Oh... guten Morgen." Meine Amanda die die Tür eine Spalt geöffnet hatte. "ich wollte mal sehen ob ihr noch schlaft." "Er schon..." deutete ich mit einem Grinsen zu Matt ".....ich mittlerweile nicht mehr, wie man sieht." Wir grinsten uns an. Ich ging kam raus zu ihr auf den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter mir. "Hey, dann können wir ja was gemeinsam machen, der pennt noch ne Weile, das kann ich die aus Erfahrung sagen" meinte sie. Ich nickte nur und folgte ihr. Wir kamen in ihr Zimmer. "Und, was wollen wir machen ??" ich merkte gar nicht dass ich noch das Foto in der Hand hielt. "Was hast du da ??" "Oh.. nur ein Foto, ich hatte sie mir gerade angesehen. Das hier gefällt mir am besten." "sie sah kurz auf das Foto und grinste. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie stolz er war als er das Skateboard bekommen hat." Ich unterhielt mich noch eine ganze Weile mit ihr und wir sahen dann auch gemeinsam irgendwelche Zeitschriften an. Es war wirklich lustig, bis Matt irgendwann herein gestürmt kam. "Ach hier seid ihr. Mann, du hast mich ganz schön geschockt." Er kam auf mich zu und gab mir erst mal einen Kuss. "ich wach auf und du bist weg." "Tja, wer so lange schläft..." meinte ich nur lachend. Den ganzen Tag verbrachten wir in der Umgebung. Und abends lud Matt mich dann ins Kino ein und hinterher gingen wir noch in einen kleinen Club. Es war wirklich gut und die Musik war auch Klasse. Wir hatten das Glück und keiner erkannte ihn, so konnten wir wenigstens diesen Abend mal ganz allein genießen....... Ganz spät wanderten wir dann Händchenhaltend zurück. Die Nacht war wunderbar klar, zwar etwas kühl und es fröstelte mich. Matt legte seinen Arm um mich und wir gingen so weiter. Ich war überhaupt nicht müde und stah öfters hoch zu den Sternen. Ich wunderte mich als wir irgendwann in einem kleinen Park landeten. "Das ist aber nicht der reguläre Weg nach Hause oder ??" Ich sah ihn an. Der Mond schien hell genug und warf ein weisliches Licht auf uns. "Nein, eigendlich nicht, aber da es so eine schöne Nacht ist wollte ich dir das hier noch zeigen." Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich über einen kleinen Weg durchs Gebüsch auf eine kleinen Lichtung. Ich sah mich neugierig um. Er zog seine Jacke aus und breitete sie aus. "Komm setz dich." Er setzte sich und auch kurz danach setzte ich mich zu ihm. Er legte den Arm um mich und zog mich runter. So lagen wir dort allein auf der kleinen Lichtung und sahen in den Himmel. Man konnte nur die Autos in der Umgebung hören, aber das störte uns nicht, es war wunderschön, und vor allem total romantisch. Da mir immer noch ein wenig kalt war kuschelte ich mich ganz eng an ihn. Er strich sanft meinen Arm. Ich drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm und wir küssten uns. Es war so wunderschön. Ich fühlte mich wunderbar geborgen und sicher. Ich vergas den Stress zu hause und was nach den Ferien werden würde. Ich vergas den Kummer um meinen Hasen und all das was mich in letzter Zeit so belastete. Es zählte im Moment nur das hier und jetzt. Diese wunderschöne Zeit mit Matt. Wie lange hatte ich doch gedacht, dass ich nicht gut genug für einen Freund wäre, dass ich zu dick und hässlich wäre, wie oft hatte ich versucht mir das Leben zu nehmen. Alles war nun vergessen, und ich hoffte so würde es noch eine ganze Weile sein. Als wir den Kuss beendet hatten flüsterte er. "Ich war hier früher schon öfter. Wenn es mir mal schlecht ging oder ich totalen Stress mit der Familie hatte. Oder wenn ich einfach mal allein sein musste, ohne die Krankheit, einfach allein und zum nachdenken. Es war mein Lieblingsort. Ich hab oft Stunden hier verbracht, nachts ausgerissen und hierher. Aber ich war bisher immer nur allein hier. Noch nie hatte ich jemanden dabei." "Es ist wunderschön hier" meinte ich nur und sah ihn im Mondlicht in die Augen. "Du bist das erste Mädchen mit dem ich hier war. Auch meine Freunde wussten nie etwas davon." Wir küssten uns wieder und wieder. Irgendwann wurde ich dann doch müde und wir gingen heim. Es war niemand mehr wach, kein wunder um diese Uhrzeit. Wir schlichen leise die Treppe hoch und wollten gerade im Zimmer verschwinden als das Licht angeknippst wurde..... "Hallo Matt, mal wieder so spät zu Hause??" Schock, hatte ich mich erschreckt. Vor uns stand ein Mann, Mittelgroß, die selben braunen Haare wie Matt. Es musste wohl sein Vater sein. "Hi Dad, wieder da ??" "Ja, und du wohl auch. Schön dich mal wieder zu Hause zu sehen, mein Junge! Und wen hast du da mitgebracht, das muss sie wohl sein, wie ?" "Ja" Ich war tot müde und konnte die Augen nicht mehr lange aufhalten. Das merkten beide wohl und unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung und Matt und ich verschwanden auf sein Zimmer. Ich zog mich schnell um, wusch mich und legte mich dann ins Bett. Matt kam auch kurze Zeit später. Wir unterhielten uns noch kurz leise, aber ich schlief dann auch bald ein. Die nächsten Zwei Tage stand ein Ausflug an die Küste an, mit seiner ganzen Familie. Es wurde richtig lustig und wir hatten eine Menge Spass. Matt, Amanda und ich zogen ständig irgendwo rum und verarschten ein paar Leute bis die sich furchtbar aufregten, doch das fröhliche Lachen von Amanda zu hören war noch das schönste von allem. Die Zeit dort ging sehr schnell rum und den nächsten Tag nachdem wir wieder in London waren beschlossen wir den anderen in der WG mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Wie standen grad vor der Tür als sie schon aufgerissen wurde. "Hellllffttt mir !!!!" Charlie verschwand hinter uns und versuchte sie irgendwie zu verstecken, als schon James und Gina angerannt kamen mit Fisch in der Hand "charlie, dein Fisch....... oh... äh..... was macht ihr denn hier ???" "Das sollte man euch doch wohl fragen ??" meinte ich nur. "Äh.... ja, wir ärgern Charlie ein bisschen." "ahja, so fies !! Tztztz" aber ein kleines schmunzeln konnte ich mir dennoch nicht verkneifen. James packte den Fisch weg und wir pflanzten uns alle erst mal ins Wohnzimmer. "Und, was habt ihr so die letzten Tage gemacht ??" fragte ich die drei. "Ich hab versucht mich immer so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen sobald die zwei aufgetaucht sind. Die sind soo furchtbar, gut dass ihr wieder da seid. Die lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe !! grrr" ich warf Gina einen Blick zu und sah wie sie grinste. "Man kann noch nichtmal in Ruhe Tv schauen. Vor allem nicht wenn die den Film kennen !" "Äh...ich glaub ich hab da so ne Ahnung... Gina ??" "Die ham den ganzen Film mitgelabert !!1 Schlimmer gehts nicht !! Ich rast hier bald aus wenn ihr nicht bald wieder zurück kommt. Biiiiitteeeeee" sein Blick war schon fast flehend. "aber das schlimmste ist der Fisch, alles hier stinkt nach Fisch !!! *würg*" "Jaja, wir sind ab morgen wieder da. Keine Angst" meinte Matt und wir mussten beide loslachen..... "Was ist denn daran bitte so lustig ?? Die quälen mich hier und ihr lacht nur." Charlie sah uns beleidigt an,ich musste gleich wieder loslachen und auch Gina und James konnten sich nichtmehr halten. "Na warte..." Charlie packte mich und warf mich über die Schulter und machte sich auf in Richtung Pool. "Hey, ich hab keine Sachen zum Wechseln da, Charlie lass des Scheiss, MAAAAATTTTT Hilf mir doch endlich !!" aber die anderen standen nur da und konnten nichtmehr vor lachen !! Mensch, das ist unfair !! Immer komm ich in solche Situationen und die anderen stehen nur da und lachen !! *grr* Wir kamen dem Pool gefählich nahe. "Charlie , jetzt reichts !!! Das ist wirklich genug !!" meinte ich ernst. Auf einmal hab er mich hinunter und stellte mich vor sich. "Na gut!" meinte er mit einem grinsen. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht näher und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, und im selben Moment noch einen Stoss nach hinten. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh........ watsch......*spritz* ....... blub....." Als ich wieder aufgetaucht war sah ich ihn wütend an. Die anderen standen jetzt auch am Pool und kamen nichtmehr raus aus dem lachen. "Hilf mir, jetzt wenigstens!!" Charlie hielt mir die Hand hin, ich musterte sie erst misstrauisch packte dann aber zu und er zob mich aus dem Wasser. "Danke!" meinte ich und stapfte erst mal ins Haus ins Bad. Ich trocknete mich ab, zog die nassen Sachen aus, was gar nicht so einfach war und wickelte mir ein großes Handtuch um und ging wieder zu den anderen. "So, da habt ihrs, meine Sachen sind pitschnass und ich hab nichts mehr zum anziehen." Sie sahen mich kurz an und fingen wieder an zu lachen, so langsam kam ich mir verarscht vor und zog eine Schmolllippe. Endlich stand dann Matt mal auf und ich kam mit ihm in sein Zimmer. Er gab mir ein paar Klamotten und ich hatte wenigstens was anzuziehen. Wir verbrachten den Tag noch uns über das was passiert ist lustig zu machen, vor allem aber lachten sie über das Gesicht das ich gemacht hatte als Charlie mir den Bussi gab und mich gleichzeitig ins Wasser schubste. So um 6 Uhr machten Matt und ich uns dann wieder auf zu ihm. Ich aber immer noch in seinen Klamotten. Die anderen in ein Handtuch eingewickelt im Arm. "Und was machen wir noch heute Abend ??" fragte er mich im Taxi auf dem Weg zu sich. "Hmm...." ich grinste ihn an.. "das überleg ich mir noch....." meinte ich hinterlistig. ".... also ich brauch erst mal ne Dusche..." er grinste und meinte " Ich glaub ich auch......" wir mussten lachen. Bei ihm verschwanden wir gleich im Bad. Als ich einen Blick auf die Badewanne warf entschied ich mich doch um. "Och.... Matt.... ich will doch lieber Baden....." Gesagt getan... wir drehten das Wasser heiß und ließen sie mit viel Schaum volllaufen. Es duftete super. Und nun ab ins Vergnügen. Wir kuschelten uns schön im heißen Wasser aneinander als ich meinte. "hmmm...... das einzige was jetzt nocht cooler wäre wär ne schöne Massage..." "Na komm, dann rutsch mal ein Stückchen nach vorne." Er fing an mich zu massieren. Es war herrlich... und tat verdammt gut. "Mann bist du verspannt. Aber das kann ich ja jetzt ändern" ich drehte mich kurz um und küsste ihn. "Du bist lieb..." Wir verbrachte die ganze Zeit in der Wann bist jemand an die Tür hämmerte. "Sag mal, was macht ihr da drin ??" das war Amanda. Wir machten uns schnell aus der Wanne und zogen uns fertig an. Es gab auch gleich Essen. Nach dem wir unsere Sachen zusammen packten. Den Abend verbrachten wir ganz allein in seinem Zimmer. Die Tür war abgeschlossen und wir hatten vorher noch ein paar Kerzen organisiert und genossen die Ungestörtheit..... Am nächsten Morgen schliefen wir ordentlich aus und machten uns dann auf den Weg zurück zur Wg. Wir waregn jetzt schon fast 2 Wochen hier und alles lief prima. Wir verstanden uns alle gut, und Gina und ich konnten in der WG grade so verhindern, dass ein eiziges Chaos ausbrach. Jungs sind wirklich Chaoten. Einfach alles stehen liegen lassen bis es mal jemand anderes wegräumt. Gina hatte ihre Eltern fast jeden zweiten Tag angerufen und vor allem gefragt wie es ihrem Häschen geht, was ja das wichtigste Mitglied der Familie war. Natürlich hatte sie es auch hie nicht lassen können einen Stapel Fotos von ihr mitzunehmen. Immer wenn ich es sah wurde ich schon traurig und fragte mich wie es meiner wohl ging und ob sie sie weggeben hatten. Ich hoffte es nicht. Ich hatte so das Gefühl das Matt und die anderen schon langsam mitbekamen, dass ich noch nicht ein einziges man zu Hause angerufen hatte. Ich hoffte nur sie würden es dabei belassen und nicht weiter fragen. As sollte ich ihnen dann sagen. Diese Gedanken kamen mir als ich einmal Nachts aufwachte. Ich musste ständig daran denken. Scheisse.... was sollte ich machen?? Was sollte ich ihnen erzählen. Hoffentlich fragen sie nicht. Ich weiß doch nicht was ich antworten soll. Aber sie werden bestimmt fragen. Was dann ???? Ich stand auf und ging in die Küche. Ich machte mir einen Kakao, setzte mich an den Tisch und versuchte wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen. Ich war so verwirrt und vor allem voller Angst. Schlafen konnte ich jetzt nicht, da einzige was da dann noch passieren würde, wäre dass ich Matt noch aufweckte und er fragen würde was los sei. Als ich meinen Kakao ausgetrunken hatte hatte ich immer noch keine gescheite Lösung gefunden. Alles schien blöd und zu kindisch. Was mach ich denn jetzt. Spätestens wenn die anderen aufwachen werden sie sehen dass ich nicht richtig geschlafen habe und nachfragen. Ich saß wohl Stunden in einer Art Trance da und zermarterte mir den Kopf, irgendwann ging im Flur das Licht an und Gina schaute durch die Tür. "Wasn los ?? Ich hab des Licht gesehen ?? Es ist doch erst 5 Uhr morgens ??" "Oh morgn.. ich bin schon länger wach...." "Und wieso ???" "Ich weiß nicht wie ich des mit dem weglaufen und mit meinen Eltern Matt erklären soll ?? Was soll denn nach den Ferien werden ?? Ich konnte einfach nichtmehr schlafen" wir redeten noch ein ganze Weile drüber bis Gina mich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und ich wieder ein wenig schlafen konnte. Doch auch die nächsten Nächte ging es nicht besser. Die Tage waren schön. Wir hatte alle viel Spass, doch ich war ziemlich geschafft von dem Schlafmangel. Es hatte bis jetzt keiner ausser Gina etwas mitbekommen da ich ja jedes Mal neben Matt lag wenn er aufwachte. Dennoch saß ich meist Stunden in der Nacht im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche und grübelte. Ich wählte auch ein paar mal die Nummer von zu Hause aber sobald sich jemand meldete legte ich wieder auf. Eines Morgens hatte auch Gina bemerkt dass ich wieder wach war und setzte sich zu mir. Wir tranken gemeinsam Kakao und redeten. ".....sie werden es schon nicht merken.... komm da klären wir noch mit nach den Ferien....." "Was werden wir klären ?? Und was werden wir nicht merken ??" Matt stand an der Tür und sah uns verschlafen an. Shit..... Ich versuchte mir schnell eine Ausrede auszudenken...Scheisse, was sag ich jetzt. Ich sah ich geschockt an. Verdamm, wieso jetzt. Ich wusste doch dass es irgendwann kommen musste aber gerade jetzt ?? "Also ?? Süße, sag was los ist ?? Und wieso sitzt ihr eigendlich so früh hier rum." "Ich lass euch lieber allein." Meinte Gina und ging aus der Küche. "Gina..." flüsterte ich nur. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie allein. Was soll ich ihm den jetzt erzählen. Nein, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Er kam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich. "Los, nun rück schon raus. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein." Ich war total verwirrt.... In meinem Kopf suchte ich verzweifelt nach Worten, wie solle ich ihm das denn jetzt bei bringen ? "Ich... äh..... ich...." Er versuchte nach meiner Hand zu greifen. Ich zog sie weg und sah nur auf den Boden. "Jetzt sag was los ist....red mit mir..." sagte er etwas leiser. "Matt.. nein... ich kann nicht...... du wirst mich hassen... wenn ich es dir sage..... ich.... ich kann nicht....." so langsam kamen die Worte wieder. Ich wusste dass ich er eine ordentliche Antwort erwartete. Aber wie sollte ich es ihm sagen ?? Wie sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich unerlaubt nach England gekommen bin ??? Wie denn ?? Das meine Eltern zu Hause sind und nicht wissen wo ich bin ?? aja wahrscheinlich wissen sie schon dass ich hier bin, aber ich kann nicht zurück ?? Und die Nummer hier haben sie auch nicht .... Oh scheisse ich sitz tief in der Tinte. Könnt ich doch nur die Zeit zurück drehen. Und diesen Blödsinn nicht machen. Was wird er machen wenn er es jetzt erfährt. "Ich .........kann es dir nicht sagen!" ich hoffte er würde abwarten bis ich bereit war es ihm zu sagen. Würde dieser Zeitpunkt denn je kommen ?? Ich weiß es nicht. Nein..... verdammt... es muss jetzt wohl raus, dann bin ich diese plagenden Gedanken los. Aber wie wird er reagieren ?? Nein....ich muss es ihm jetzt sagen. Er wird es schon irgendwie verstehen, hoffentlich. "Matt..... also..... ich......" los nun sag es schon. " also.....ich bin hier, ohne die Erlaubnis meiner Eltern.... Keine ahnung, nach meinem Zeugnis haben sie mir verboten her zu kommen, aber ich bin einfach weg mit Gina. Und nun bin ich hier." So, es war raus. Was kam nun ?? Matt sagte nichts, ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen da ich immer noch ins Leere unter meinen Füßen starrte. Langsam hob ich meinen Blick. Er starrte mich an. Er schien zu überlegen. Bitte nimm es mir nicht zu böse.... bitte..... Kein Wort, er stand auf und ging verließ die Küche.... "Matt......."..... Ich konnte es nicht fassen, er war ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Was war nun los ?? War er böse ?? Oder enttäuscht?? Verdammt... wieso musste das jetzt kommen ??? Aber wieso sitze ich hier noch. Ich stand auf und suchte ihn. "Matt ??" fragte ich leise. Die anderen schliefen ja noch ausser Gina. Scheisse wo war er. Ich sah überall nach, in seinem Zimmer, im Bad, im Wohnzimmer und draussen, wo konnte er stecken. Dann öffnete ich die Tür zum Proberaum und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Ja, dort saß er. Den Rücken mir zugewandt. Weinte er ?? Wahrscheinlich nicht, weshalb auch ?? Nein, sicher nicht. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Matt...." flüsterte ich nur..... "Geh weg.... lass mich allein, ich muss erst darüber nachdenken!!" "Aber....." "Geh weg !! Lass mich allein, ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll !!" "Ich wollte das doch nicht!! Bitte, versteh doch, ich hätte den Sommer nicht ausgehalten!!!Ich hab mich doch so verdammt gefreut dich wieder zu sehen!" "Meinst du etwa ich nicht !"" mir war so langsam nach heulen zu mute. Dieser ganze Druck war gewichen aber schon eine neue Angst stieg auf. So hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass er reagiert. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mir direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser Blick ließ mich zusammen zucken. So hatte ich ihn noch nicht gesehen. "Hast du denn über die Folgen nachgedacht !!! Sicher nicht !! Was soll den nun alles werden ??" sein Ton wurde langsam schärfer und lauter. Aber der Raum war schalldicht. "JA hab ich !!! Aber ich weiß nicht was werden soll !! Ich hätte es zu Hause nicht augehalten!!" auch ich wurde langsam lauter. Sollte das jetzt zu einem Streit eskalieren ?? "Ich glaub nicht dass du darüber nachgedacht hast !!! Weißt du dass ich da jetzt auch mit drin stecke ??? Deine Elter werden dich doch so wieso irgendwann hier finden ?? Und was soll ich dann sagen ??? Ich wusste von dem ganzen nichts ??? Das würden die mir doch nicht glauben ? Ich steh grad im Aufstieg meine Karriere, da kann ich mir doch so etwas nicht leisten !!" WAS jetzt ging es um seine Karriere ?? Ich kann gleich nicht mehr. "Ist dir deine Karriere denn wichtiger als ich ?? Deine Freundin ???" ich sah ihn fragend und wütend an. Verdammt was soll der scheiss. "Ich kann mir so etwas nicht leisten !!! Versteh es doch, du schmeißt dein Leben gerade weg!! Und wenn es so weiter geht meins mit!" Wir waren nun unwahrscheinlich laut geworden und schrien uns an. Ich war enttäuscht, seine Karriere war ihm wichtiger als ich. "Das wollt ich sicher nicht !!! Sollen wir uns denn jetzt trennen oder was ??? Wenn dir deine Karriere wichtiger ist ???" ich schrie und Tränen rannen mir an den Wangen hinunter. Ich war verletzt, ich hatte zwar vermutet dass er sauer werden würde. Aber das hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich war ihm nicht wichtig. Die Karriere war seine Nummer eins. Das war zu viel.... ich stürmte aus dem Raum..... Raus, den Flur entlang, scheisse, war alles gelogen, mit dem er liebt mich, nein mich sicher nicht, nur seine Karriere. Ich wusch mir dem Arm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und rannte weiter, kannte ich das nicht irgendwo her ?? Ja, ich war schon einmal fort gerannt. Ich stürmte aus dem Haus die Straße entlang. Es war noch leicht dämmrig und neblig, aber so langsam wurde es heller. Ich brauchte einen Ort wo ich in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Ich rannte und rannte. Ich hörte kein Rufen. Und einmal wurde ich von dem Bellen eines Hundes in einem Hof erschreckt. Wieso musste das passieren ?? Wieso hatte er dort stehen müssen und ein paar Worte aufschnappen müssen ?? Wäre die all nicht passiert, wäre es doch noch ok, oder ?? Verdammt, ich bin so blöd, so naiv..... Ich hörte auf einmal ein lautes Hupen und blieb geschockt stehen. Ich sah zwei Scheinwerfer auf mich zukommen. So schnell. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Der Schock von allem saß zu tief. Sie kamen näher und näher. Ich hörte das Quietschen der Bremsen und Hupen. Doch ich konnte nicht fort, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und starrte wie gebannt auf die zwei Lichter die auf mich zurasten. Immer näher und näher. Das Quietschen wurde lauter und lauter... dann spürte ich einen Schlag und auf einmal war alles schwarz...  
ZEITUNGSAUSSCHNITT aus der TIMES von Dienstag  
  
16 jähriges deutsches Mädchen früh morgens von Auto erfasst !  
  
Ein 16jähriges Mädchen wurde letzten Dienstag morgens als sie gerade eine Straße überquerte von einem schwarzen Porsche erfasst. Als der Fahrer das Mädchen auf der Straße erblickte konnte er schon nichtmehr rechtzeitig bremsen und versuchte noch das Mädchen mit Hupen von der Straße zu bewegen. Nach Aussagen des Fahrers stadn sie wie versteinert auf der Straße und blickte auf das Auto. Er selbst verlor wegen zu hoher Geschwindigkeit die Kontrolle der Fahrzeugs und das Auto wurde nach dem Crash mit dem Mädchen gegen einen Hydranten geschleudert. Im Gegensatz zu dem Mädchen kam der Fahrer mit leichten Verletzungen und einem Schock davon. Der Zustand des Mädchens ist immer noch kritisch. Sie erlitt schlimme innere Verletzungen und ist ins Koma gefallen. Die Ärzte können bis jetzt nicht sagen ob sie es schaffen wird. Doch was bewegte das Mädchen dazu so früh dort herum zu laufen ? Laut Angaben von einer Augenzeugin war sie nicht angezogen als wäre sie gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg aus der Disco. Was geschah wirklich ? Wird sie den Crash überleben. Der Fahrer ist schon jetzt wegen Körperverletzung angeklagt, doch was wenn sie stirbt ??  
Ahh. wieso tut mir alles weh.. Ich versuchte zu Atmen, aber von allein ging es nicht, irgendetwas steckte in meinem Hals. Wo war ich ??? Was ist passiert ?? Ich konnte die Augen noch nicht öffnen. Meine Gedanken drehten sich. Mir war schwindlig und übel. Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht spüren. Öffne die Augen.... dachte ich mich nur... ich versuchte es.... aber es war so schwer.... wo war ich ??? Ich versuchte es noch einmal, ich hörte ein ständiges Piepsten neben mir und ein Summen, dennoch waren noch viele andere Geräusche in meinem Kopf.... sie schwirrte dort herum.... ein lautes Quietschen.... was war denn nur geschehen....au... wieso spüre ich meinen Körper nicht...... ich hörte Stimmen aber nur von sehr weit entfernt. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren und zu verstehen was sie sagten. Aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich versuchte es immer wieder. Irgendwann schaffte ich dann einen ganz kleinen Spalt von meinen Augen zu öffnen. Sie waren so schlaff. Ich sah alles so verschwommen..... wo war ich, ein grelles Licht schien mir ins Auge.... Und schwarze Schatten huschten um mich herum..... es erschreckte mich.... Ich versuchte aus Schock mich aufzurichten.... Aber kein Teil meines Körpers gehorchte mir richtig.... mein Blick wurde langsam wieder klarer....Ich erkannte langsam eine Lampe über meinem Kopf und große Geräte neben mir. Alles war weiß.... und so langsam nahmen auch die schwarzen Schatten Gestalten an... War das Gina ?? Ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper.... es machte mir Angst.... Jemand beugte sich nun näher über mich...Hilfe.... wer war das ?? Ich sah es noch nicht genau.... immer dieses piepsen im ohr... konnte es nicht weggehen.... ich wollte schreien.... aber ich spürte nur etwas großes in meinem Mund....was war das ?? Dann wurde mein Blick richtig klar.... Ich bewegte die Augen ein wenig nach links und konnte erkennen dass Gina daneben stand und ich freute mich dass sie da war, aber wieso dieser Gesichtsausdruck ?? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten. Sie bewegte den Mund, aber ich verstand nicht was sie sagte. Neben ihr stand ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel, wer war es, er sah ernst drein. Ich konnte erkennen wie Gina sich ihm zu wandte und etwas mit ihm beredete. Nun wurden auch meine Gedanken klarer. Dann bekam ich mit wie sie den Raum verließen. Ich wollte nach Ginas Hand greifen... Nein ... lass mich hier nicht allein, wieso kann ich nichts sagen ?? Was ist das in meinem Mund ?? Bleib hier ??? Wieso spür ich meinen Körper nicht ??? Dann öffnete sich die Tür und jemand kam herein gestürmt. Matt ?? War er es wirklich ?? Ja er war es. Dann kam noch jemand in den Raum, eine Frau in weißem Kittel.... Matt wich ein Stück zurück und die Frau sah auf die Geräte und sah mich an. Dann wandte sie sich zu Matt und meinte : Ja, es scheint ihr ganz gut zu gehen, aber bleiben sie nicht zu lange, wenn sie gesund werden sollte dann braucht sie Ruhe. Ihr Zustand ist noch kritisch." Hatte ich das wirklich gehört ??? JA ich hatte.... Ich konnte wieder normal hören, ausser dem piepsen in meinem Kopf. Die Frau verschwand und Matt wandte sich mir zu. Er setzte sich neben mein Bett und sah mich an. Ich wollte etwas sagen aber ich konnte nicht. "Lea...." flüsterte er.... da sah ich eine Träne an seiner Wange hinunter kullern.... "was soll ich sagen?? Ich hoffe du hörst mich. Es.... tut mir leid... es tut mir so furchtbar leid." flüsterte er weiter.... "ich hab Mist gebaut, es ist alles meine Schuld.... wegen mir liegst du hier....ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint.... ich wollte es nie so sagen wie ich es gesagt habe. Es war alles mist. Es war blödsinn....." er sah mich traurig an... ich wollte etwas antworten..... es kam alles langsam wieder in mein Gedächtnis...... Ich hatte diesen Unfall, das Auto kam auf mich zugerast...... und davor..... der Streit....seine Karriere wichtiger als ich, ich konnte nichts sagen..... "es tut mir so leid....... nur werde bitte wieder gesund......bitte...ich....Ich liebe dich und ich wollte das nicht......" es war doch nicht nur seine Schuld... ich war wieder voll da.... alles war in mein Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt, ich konnte mich an jede Einzelheit erinnern...... ich wollte ihm sagen dass es auch mir leid tut...... aber kein Wort kam aus meinem Mund....was konnte ich tun, wenn ich schon nicht reden kann....ich will ihm doch sagen dass es auch mir leid tut... und dass ich ihn liebe.... da eine Bewegung.... ich spürte etwas... was war es....... ich konnte meine Hand bewegen....ich hob sie langsam an und legte sie auf seine..... sie war zwar schwach, aber all meine Kräfte nahm ich zusammen um seine Hand zu nehmen. Er sah mich an.... und ich glaube in diesem Moment hatte er verstanden was ich wollte..... es tat gut zu sehen dass wir wieder eins waren.... "du schaffst das.... du bist doch stark.... ich will dich nicht verlieren....." "So, Mr Willis, sie müssen jetzt gehen sie braucht Ruhe wenn sie es schaffen will !" Er kam näher und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange "Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte er noch einmal, dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Nein... er soll noch nicht gehen..... er soll bleiben...... ich bin so allein...er soll hier sein, bei mir.... Ich spürte wie eine heiße Träne an meiner Wange hinunter kullerte...  
ZEITUNGSAUSSCHNITT aus der TIMES von Samstag  
  
16jährige erwacht wieder aus dem Koma  
  
Die 16jährige welche am Dienstag den schweren Autocrash hatte, ist heute wieder aus dem Koma erwacht. Die Ärzte hatten schon aufgegeben, dass sie es schaffen würde, aber überraschender Weise kam sie heute Morgen zu sich. Die Ärzte meinten es sei ein Wunder, denn bei all den Verletzungen die sie bei dem Crash erlitten hatte war er unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es schaffen würde. Dennoch meinen die Ärzte jetzt, dass sie gute Chancen hätte es zu überleben. Wir hoffen das beste für sie.  
Ich lag nun hier allein.... Was solle das ganze ?? Wieso musste er wieder gehen ?? Was war die letzten Tage passiert ?? Ich weiß, dass ich diesen Crash hatte, aber was war dann ?? Wieso konnte ich den Rest meines Körpers nicht richtig spüren...und woher dieser andauernde Schmerz und dieses Piepsen..... Warum konnte ich nicht sprechen... wieso konnte ich ihm nicht sagen dass ich ihn auch liebte....Ich presste die Hand zusammen zu einer Faust und spürte einen Gegenstand in ihr. Was war das ??Ich hielt es fest und hob die Hand an so, dass sie in mein Blickfeld gelangte, dann öffnete ich sie langsam... Und dann glitschte es heraus... eine Kette... nein nicht eine Kette, es war die Kette die Matt mir geschenkt hatte, mit dem M als Anhänger... ja, jetzt wusste ich dass zwischen uns wieder alles ok war. Und ein frohes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus und eine seltsame Müdigkeit befiehlt mich... Ich schloss die Augen und dachte nur an Matt bis wieder alles schwarz wurde....  
ZEITUNGSAUSSCHNITT aus der TIMES von Sonntag  
  
Tragischer und unerwarteter Tod  
  
Das 16jährige Mädchen starb Samstag Nachmittag. Die Ärzte konnten es sich nicht erklären aber vermuteten, dass die inneren Verletzungen doch schwerer als vermutet waren. Alle sind schockiert. Niemand hatte es erwartet. Am schlimmsten traf es den BUSTED-Sänger Matthew, welcher nach neuesten Meldungen seid ca einem halben bis dreiviertel Jahr mit ihr zusammen war. Er war der letzte der sie sah bevor sie starb. Keiner hatte erwartet, das sie doch noch stirbt, nachdem sie aus dem Koma erwachte. Er selbst wollte bis jetzt keine Äusserungen geben, was jetzt sicher jeder verstehen kann. Alle die sie gekannt haben sind geschockt und trauern. Sie war doch nicht so jung und hatte ihr Leben noch vor sich. Von Freunden erfuhren wir, dass sie Pläne für ihre Zukunft hatte. Sie wollte ihr Abi schaffen und dann als Schriftstellerin groß rauskommen und später eine Familie gründen. Doch dieses tragische Ende zertörte alles. Der Fahrer des Wagens sitzt nun wegen Fahrlässiger Tötung auf der Anklagebank. Sein einziges Statement dazu: "Ich habe sie doch nicht kommen sehen, es ging alles zu schnell, aber das wollte ich doch nicht !!" Wir sind alle geschockt und trauern mit den Zurückgebliebenen....  
The End........ 


End file.
